


Emerald eyes and some dimples

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bloggers, Strangers to Lovers, confusión de hermanos, desconfianza con nuevas relaciones, hermanos equivocados, louis y niall creen enamorarse del hermano equivocado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Niall, dos chicos cansados de su aburrida y solitaria vida universitaria. Un encuentro accidentado es suficiente para crear una atracción magnética que sumerge a ambos en una búsqueda para encontrar a la razón de su felicidad. Una búsqueda donde sólo cuentan con un par de ojos esmeralda, una sonrisa con hoyuelos y un blog perdido en la web.<br/>O también donde Louis y Niall confunden entre un chico y una chica y creen enamorarse del hermano equivocado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald eyes and some dimples

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está inspirada en este [gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/28a0fd3bbcd9538ad69610f22625d072/tumblr_mz0heqw7aY1s5fdmgo1_400.gif)  
> El fic lo escribí hace casi dos años así que hay mucha diferencia entre mi narrativa actual y la de entonces, pero algunas personas querían aquí la historia, así que...  
> Esta historia está betada solo la segunda mitad, también me di cuenta que algunas palabras se cambian cuando paso el texto, hice una revisión rápida, pero cualquier error (en cualquier parte de la lectura) házmelo saber.
> 
> Disfruta la lectura

Mierda, pensó Niall al estamparse contra un poste mientras intentaba esquivar a la señora ridículamente vestida que se había detenido en seco para esperar a que su chihuahua hiciera sus necesidades. Ese definitivamente no era su día, en realidad esa no era su semana —y apenas era miércoles— se dijo. Alguna clase de poder maligno estaba conspirando contra él provocando, primero, que su despertador no sonara, cosa que hizo que su día se retrasara del todo; su desayuno se quemó y no tuvo tiempo de preparar otra cosa; había llegado tarde a su primer clase causando que le prohibieran la entrada, y para colmo aplicaron examen sorpresa, por lo que estaba más que seguro que su calificación final en esa materia no sería alta en lo absoluto. Tampoco entregó su ensayo sobre ‘Historia de la música’, ya que el café que compró apenas tuvo tiempo para reemplazar su desayuno se había derramado sobre éste estropeándolo completamente. Su día empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía su billetera al querer pagar su almuerzo —debía ser chiste—, por suerte el dinero para comprar las molestas gotas de los ojos aún lo tenía, padecía una clase de alergia que causa irritación ocular con cada cosa que estuviera en el ambiente y que parecía empeorar con el viento. El lunes anterior se había percatado que el contenido del frasco se había terminado y le había resultado imposible comprarlas el martes y sus ojos habían pagado las consecuencias; así que esa tarde se propuso adquirirlas a como diera lugar para terminar con su sufrimiento antes de que su turno en la tienda iniciara.

Trabajaba en una extraña mezcla de tienda de discos y centro de cómputo. Cuando él pidió el empleo un año atrás sólo se dedicaba a la venta de discos y películas, pero su relativa cercanía con el campus universitario y la falta de estos sitios, pues el único centro de cómputo cercano había sido cerrado así sin más, le había dado al dueño la loca idea de adaptar el lugar para ambos negocios alegando que la venta de discos disminuía con el tiempo. En el lado izquierdo había permanecido la tienda de música, y al frente, dividiendo con una pequeña pared estaba el centro de cómputo, que incluía impresiones, copias, y venta de un montón de cosas de ese tipo que realmente no se había detenido a analizar. En la entrada del local, el dueño, había acondicionado una pequeña sala donde los clientes —en su mayoría estudiantes—, podían pasar el rato leyendo, haciendo tarea o sólo esperando. En un principio su trabajo consistía en atender la tienda de discos y cuidar el centro de cómputo, pero con la demanda del lugar el dueño se vio obligado a contratar a alguien exclusivamente para ese sitio y ahora Niall sólo se dedicaba a los discos, excepto algunas ocasiones en que John, el chico de enfrente —como él solía llamarlo—, le pedía que lo cubriera, como ese día.

Niall empujó la puerta de cristal activando el sistema de sonido que indicaba que alguien había entrado, se apresuró a dejar sus cosas para comenzar el trabajo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Por fin llegas— dijo Michael, el chico de cabello multicolor que atendía el turno matutino.

—Lo siento, había demasiada gente y debía recoger algunas cosas— respondió el irlandés apenado.

—Descuida, ha estado muy calmado, sólo un par de personas están usando las máquinas y John regresa en algunas horas —Niall asintió— entonces hago mi corte y me voy.

—Claro, voy a cambiarme y vuelvo. Gracias hermano—. Se dirigió a la parte trasera a colocarse su uniforme que consistía en una playera polo azul con su nombre al frente en la parte superior izquierda y el logo de la tienda en la espalda.

Entró a la pequeña habitación exclusiva de empleados, se cambió, guardó sus cosas en el locker que compartían  los cuatro empleados  y se apresuró a volver a la caja, paseó su vista por el lugar y logró ver una silueta de pie en el área de cómputo, entonces, como si hubiera escuchado la palabra comida, se giró rápidamente para volver a la pequeña sala de empleados. Entró en la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a sus pertenencias, rebuscó en el interior de su mochila hasta que encontró el pequeño frasco con el medicamento para sus ojos, lo abrió colocándose dos gotas en ambos. Sus ojos ardían y veía borroso. Escuchó unas voces y dirigió su vista a ellas, aunque en ese momento su visión no le ayudó mucho, distinguió a Michael hablando con otro chico, entonces como si hubiera llamado la persona volteó hacia él, y entonces la vio, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca, con un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha haciéndole compañía; luego miró su ojos, unas lindas esmeraldas lo observaron con ternura y, aunque no estaba seguro debido al ardor y lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y no le permitían ver con claridad, se dio cuenta que era una chica, o eso se obligó a pensar. Un sonido sordo lo sacó de sus pensamientos desviando la mirada buscando el origen, había soltado el frasco de las gotas para su alergia, y como si se tratase de un tesoro se apresuró a levantarlo, cuando regresó la vista hacia la tienda la chica había desaparecido y la sonrisa con ella.

Cuando Michael se fue pasó parte de la tarde recordando esa hermosa sonrisa y los ojos esmeralda que la acompañaban, con un brillo especial y lleno de vida que no había visto nunca. En ese tiempo había repasado todo lo que creía haber visto. Usaba pantalones negros, pero eso realmente no decía nada, también vestía una sudadera azul de la Universidad de Sheffield, eso significaba que estudiaban en el mismo lugar, sólo debía descartar a los más de 20,000 estudiantes para encontrarla y eso sí que era difícil por no decir imposible; sobre su cabeza llevaba un  _beanie_  verde que ocultaba todo su cabello. Lo tendría corto o largo, o usaba uno de esos extraños peinados con la mitad de la cabeza rapada. Sería rizado o lacio. Lo desconocía, pero sabía que era castaño, podía jurar, hasta donde sus ojos le permitieron, que había logrado ver un mechón escaparse de la prenda y en definitiva era castaño. Otra cosa que recordaba era la mochila negra que llevaba al hombro, no había visto demasiado, sólo negro.

Si lo pensaba bien en realidad no tenía nada, sólo una  _chica_  universitaria escondida en ropa masculina que poseía ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa. Estaba perdido, perdido por alguien que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad, ya no diga de hablarle, sino de verle bien, tal vez todo fue una ilusión producto de sus lastimados ojos.

Era una tontería.

Niall fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un murmullo, observó el lugar intentando encontrar de dónde venía hasta que vio que se trataba del chico que aún ocupaba una computadora al otro lado de la habitación, se acercó al él y le ofreció su ayuda, cuando hubo resuelto el problema el chico se fue. Niall se dirigió a la puerta para regresar a su lugar de trabajo cuando un destello atrajo su atención, se giró y se dio cuenta que una computadora se encontraba encendida, era la misma donde había estado trabajando la  _chica misteriosa_ , se acercó y se dio cuenta que no estaba apagada debido a un archivo que se encontraba abierto, la curiosidad lo embargo y sin pensarlo dos veces se encontraba revisándolo. Era un archivo que tenía “Igualdad y educación para todos” por título, no tenía mucho, sólo unas cuantas frases cortas sobre igualdad y educación y algunos enlaces a sitios web y una extraña combinación de palabras,  _emerald_gems,_ que dedujo era un nombre de usuario. Debía ser de ella, estaba claro que hablaba de sus ojos, gemas y esmeraldas, no podía haber otra opción, al menos no para él. Aunque estuvo tentado a revisar más a fondo otros archivos de esa máquina o el historial de Internet, lo cierto es que había estado bastante tiempo fuera de su mostrador y debía volver si no quería recibir un regaño de parte de su jefe. No estaba seguro el por qué, pero se apresuró y mandó imprimir aquel archivo y apagó el computador, cuando hubo salido la hoja la tomó y la dobló en cuatro partes, después tendría tiempo de saber de qué se trataba y tal vez, rezaba por eso, lo acercara a la chica esmeralda. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, y no sabía por qué, pero su día no había sido tan malo después de todo, aunque en el fondo todo se debía a una sonrisa, hoyuelos y un par de ojos color esmeralda.

***

El día era frío y muy nublado, y aunque eso fuera normal Louis estaba harto, quería ir a su departamento y beber un poco de té caliente, envolverse en unas mantas, acurrucarse en su cómodo sillón y ver la repetición de  _X Factor_  el resto de la tarde; sin embargo aún debía trabajar dos horas más antes de irse. Odiaba su trabajo, pasar cada tarde cada semana en la biblioteca de la universidad no era en lo absoluto su idea de diversión, pero necesitaba el dinero y había sido el único empleo que se adaptaba a su vida estudiantil. No podía quejarse, su salario no era malo y lo único que debía hacer era registrar la entrada y salida de libros, ponerlos en su sitio después de ser leídos y lo más difícil para él, mantener el lugar en silencio, eso era una tortura.

Estaba agotado pues había tenido que sobrevivir algunos días sin ver con claridad, porque el fin de semana, en su visita a Doncaster, sus traviesas hermanas habían roto sus lentes mientras lo intentaban hacerse pasar por un caballo de carreras, así que había tenido que esperarse hasta el lunes para pedir un repuesto, pero éste no estaría sino hasta el final de la semana; y su esfuerzo mental y ocular era el doble, eso se repetía cada vez que se quejaba de su aburrida vida. Ese día en particular la biblioteca había estado más concurrida de lo habitual y no tenía un compañero que lo ayudará a mantener todo en orden porque el imbécil de Nathan había decidido graduarse, y sabía que el chico no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero necesitaba culpar a alguien por permitir que estuviera sólo esos días.

En ese momento la biblioteca se encontraba prácticamente vacía, había visto un montón de estudiantes entrar y salir del silencioso lugar haciendo un poco más divertido el transcurso del tiempo, pero ahora no había mucho movimiento, pasó su mirada por cada uno de los pasillos que sus ojos le permitían  _medio_  ver, no podía distinguir mucho a gran distancia, y realmente no había mucho que observar, pero eso era mejor que nada. De pronto sus ojos captaron una larga silueta en la sección de  _Psicología_ , no alcanzaba a leer los letreros, pero dos años trabajando ahí le habían servido para memorizar cada parte de ese lugar. Le observó un poco y se detuvo en sus piernas, sus delgadas, largas y lindas piernas, le causo gracias ver que tenía un gran hoyo en cada rodilla de su demasiado ajustado pantalón, cómo era posible, hacía demasiado frío para vestir así, pensó Louis, y continuó con su minucioso análisis. Vestía una sudadera azul de la universidad y el  _beanie_  gris que cubría su cabeza sólo dejaba escapar un mechón de cabello castaño, de pronto fue sorprendido con unos ojos puestos sobre él, eran verdes, no sólo verdes eran como un par de piedras preciosas. Eran esa clase de verde que pinta al césped cuando recién florece, lleno de vida, pero no chillante que lastime. Era claro y fresco, pero también cálido y acogedor, y con una intensidad que los hacía brillar como el reflejo de los rayos del sol en el cristalino río a mitad de la tarde. Esos ojos eran esmeraldas, no había duda alguna. Lentamente posó su vista en la bella sonrisa que se extendía en aquel rostro y logró visualizar un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, fue una sensación agradable —demasiado agradable—, podría haberse quedado ahí admirando ese perfecto rostro, pero entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de la parte lateral de la biblioteca que lo sacó bruscamente de su ensoñación. Localizó el alboroto y se dio cuenta que un par de chicos habían causado un desastre al volcar sobre ellos parte del estante de matemáticas, bufando se dirigió hacia ellos y colocó los libros en su lugar tardando más de lo que esperaba. Volvió al mostrador y buscó con la mirada entre los pasillos no encontrando al dueño de la hermosa mirada; bufó para sí y maldijo a los chicos que lo habían hecho perder la increíble vista que rara vez se tenía en ese sitio.

Recorría los pasillos de la biblioteca haciendo su última ronda del día, recogió algunos libros y acomodó otros tantos. Se encontró recorriendo la sección de Psicología, caminó despacio, miraba pausadamente en busca de algo que le llevase al chico  _piernas_   _largas_  y ojos verdes. Estaba por rendirse cuando sus pies chocaron con algo, giró su vista la suelo y se percató que había pateado un libro debajo de los estantes, se apresuró a recogerlo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un libro, al menos no uno de aquella biblioteca. Era tan alto como un libro y se sentía como u n libro, pero se trataba de un cuaderno forrado con piel café oscura, tenía algunos dibujos y frases grabados sobre él, lo abrió buscando un nombre o algo que le revelara la localización de su propietario, pues una cosa así debía ser mandado a hacer y su dueño debía querer recuperarlo, como si de un relámpago se tratase un recuerdo vino a su mente y pudo ver el mismo objeto en manos del desconocido chico de ojos esmeralda, sacudió la cabeza sorprendió por la información que su cerebro le revelaba, pero después de un momento concluyó que debía ser real, ya que no recordaba mucha gente recorriendo esa sección en particular ese día. Con más ansiedad rebuscó entre las páginas de ese cuaderno esperando encontrar algo que le revelara la identidad de ese chico, pero no encontró nada, decidió dejar su investigación un rato mientras se disponía a terminar con los pasillos faltantes.

Louis tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y comenzó a leer su contenido intentando encontrar algo para poder regresarlo a su dueño. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sobre la mayoría de aquellas páginas había escritas canciones y poemas, todos —o la mayoría— firmados por  _curly_styles_ , le pareció un extraño seudónimo, pero decidió no juzgar por esa ocasión. Las últimas páginas contenían canciones y versos famosos, lo sabía porque al trabajar en una biblioteca se había familiarizado con esa clase de información, y también porque él mismo era fan de alguno de los nombres ahí mencionados.

Los pensamientos ahí plasmados hablaban de respeto y lucha, y de igualdad y valor. Diversión, y también de temores y sufrimiento, y amor.

Sobre todo amor.

De alguna forma Louis estaba identificado y necesitado de encontrar al dueño de tan hermoso talento. Se sentía vacío y quería abrazar a su madre y hermanas, y a sus amigos, y al chico de ojos esmeralda y sonrisa de muerte. Sobre todo a  _él_.

Se obligó a separarse de aquel objeto que le causaba un terremoto de emociones al leerlo y dejar una nota a su compañero de la mañana explicando que había sido olvidado y que probablemente el dueño volviese a reclamarlo. Rezaba porque el dueño no fuera hasta después de que próximo turno iniciará, quería verle y decirle un montón de cosas, no sabía qué, pero quería decirlas. Quería saber su nombre y quería que se quedara en su vida y no se alejará nunca.

Y con una marea de emociones y pensamientos Louis se fue a casa temiendo que nada fuera real y que todo fuera cierto también.

***

—¡Niall!, otra vez estás ignorándome—. La voz de Liam lo sacó de sus pensamientos—¿Estás en alguna clase de relación con ese aparato?, porque no lo has dejado desde el miércoles y comienzas a asustarme y, a menos que me digas que se trata de una linda chica, pensaré que tienes una clase de fetiche pornográfico y no es que tenga problema con eso amigo, pero…

—¡Liam, cállate!— soltó un Niall pintado de rojo desde las orejas hasta el cuello— No se trata de eso y, aunque suena bastante tentador, paso de hablar contigo sobre fetiches. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Liam soltó el aire contenido, porque, aunque tenía cinco años de conocer Niall y era su mejor amigo, le ponía nervioso hablar de ciertos temas con el irlandés o con quien fuera. —Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué haces o seguirás ignorándome?— Dijo alzando las cejas.

Niall bufó antes de girarse y quedar completamente de frente a su amigo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y con la otra se tocó el puente de la nariz. —Amm… y-yo… digamos que conocí a alguien. No te atrevas a interrumpirme o no diré más— dijo el rubio apuntando con el dedo a su amigo que se quedó con las palabras atoradas en su garganta ante la amenaza del chico de ojos azules— fue el miércoles, ese día compré las gotas para mis ojos y se me hizo tarde, así que llegué y no revisé la tienda como acostumbro y fui directo a cambiarme, estaba poniéndome las gotas y vi que había alguien en el mostrador, entonces me miró, y ahí estaban, los ojos más hermosos y la sonrisa más encantadora que vi jamás, y ¡Dios!, te juro que sentí que volaba, me distraje unos segundos y al mirar de nuevo se había ido—. El rubio suspiró y miró a su amigo, estaba por continuar su historia cuando Liam habló.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que te la pases pegado al maldito aparato?

—Dije que no interrumpieras— reprendió el rubio propinándole un golpe en el hombro al castaño—, ese día me tocó cubrir a John, y esta chica estaba en su lado del negocio, vi que una computadora estaba prendida y me acerqué para apagarla cuando me encontré con esto—. El chico se giró al escritorio y tomó una hoja doblada que le pasó a su amigo. El castaño abrió el papel y lo observó, después de un momento miró al rubio y levantó una ceja.

—¡Wow! Es impresionante—. Dijo sarcásticamente.

Niall rodó los ojos y tecleó algo en su laptop para luego mostrárselas a su amigo. —Mira, cuando busqué la primera vez me concentré demasiado en los enlaces, y no encontré nada relevante, sólo páginas de educación, discapacidades, música y otras cosas; pensé que una pérdida de tiempo y estaba por dejarlo, pero entonces recordé esto— dijo el de ojos azules señalando un nombre que estaba casi al principio de la hoja, _emerald_gems_ — y lo busqué, está claro que es un usuario, pero no sabía de dónde —el chico se giró nuevamente y tecleó el nombre— primero encontré basura, pero indagando más llegué a esta página y ¡ _ta da_!— Gritó Niall a la vez que agitaba sus manos y movía sus dedos en dirección a la pantalla con tal emoción como si estuviese mostrando un premio— Un blog, ¡ _su blog_!— gritó nuevamente el rubio poniendo énfasis en las palabras, Liam se echó hacia atrás ante la impresión y colocó sus manos sobre sus oídos un poco desconcertado, quiso reclamara al rubio, pero éste no se lo permitió—. Lo he revisado desde entonces. Todas las entradas son suyas, por lo que vi escribe cada tres o cuatro días.

No tiene un tema en específico, pero a veces habla sobre comida y música, y otras de las injusticias y educación y la equidad. Tiene una que habla sobre la alimentación desigual que existe y todos los excesos de algunos con la comida y los sufrimientos de otros por la falta de estos—.La mirada del castaño estaba fija en él, su expresión era seria y en apariencia no decía nada, pero si lo observabas bien podías notar el pequeño tirón hacia arriba, casi imperceptible, en la comisura de sus labios. —Y sé que piensas que es estúpido que alguien diga algo al respecto, pero ese es el punto, nadie lo hace, es como si no existiera sólo porque nadie lo menciona, pero existe y el hecho de que alguien se tome el tiempo de expresarlo lo hace real. Eso es fascinante, no el hecho de la hambruna, sino que ella hable al respecto. Y eso la hace tan diferente y especial, y, y…

Es increíble.

Dime loco, pero siento como que debo conocerla, como si hubiera esperado toda la vida por este momento y al fin llegó y lo dejé ir, y ahora… ugh. Soy tan idiota.

Niall se giró hacia el escritorio y puso sus brazos sobre éste y recostó su cabeza en ellos. Liam lo observó y se acercó a su amigo sentándose a su lado, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y tiró de él.

—Yyy ya le hablaste— preguntó el castaño. Niall lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido, levantó sus manos y se cubrió el rostro antes de soltar un grito de frustración. Intentó responderle a su amigo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido coherente. —¿en serio Horan?, ¿pero por qué?, si llevas toda la semana acosándola. Tienes todo para hablarle, qué esperas.

—Tengo miedo— admitió el chico en un murmullo que Liam apenas logró escuchar— digamos que no estoy seguro que se trate de una chica— dijo todavía más bajo que la primera vez. Liam se separó de golpe y lo miró ojos saliendo de sus órbitas. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien lo que dijo su amigo.

—¿Cómo que no estás seguro? ¿De qué hablas Niall?

—Puees, en ese momento mis ojos estaban irritados, me ardían y veía borroso. Recuerdo sus ojos y su sonrisa, pero no estoy seguro que se tratase de una chica, sólo recuerdo ese horrible pantalón de hombre, y la sudaderas que podría ser de cualquiera. Y ni siquiera vi su cabello— se quejó el chico—, el maldito _beanie_  que usaba no me dejo… Y-y ¡oh, joder!, y si ni siquiera tiene cabello, esa es la razón por lo que cubre su cabeza, es calvo y es un chico. Soy un imbécil.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! Cálmate duende —trato de tranquilizarlo el castaño—Tal vez tenía frío, es Inglaterra, ¿te enteraste? Sólo háblale.

Niall rodó los ojos. —¿Qué le hable?, y qué le digo ¿eres chica? Y si no quiere decirlo, en el blog no hay nada, ningún Facebook, ni Twitter, ¡nada! Ninguna descripción que diga que se trata de una linda chica de ojos verdes de la que me estoy obsesionando.

—Eres una reina del drama lo sabes, sólo háblale y todo arreglado— le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios. Niall lo miró seriamente frunciendo el ceño y negó con la cabeza— entonces deja ese aparato y conoce a alguien, una chica real. Puedo decirle a Sophia que te presente alguna amiga.

—No gracias, conozco a sus amigas, somos compañeros de clase y…— dijo Niall levantándose de un salto de su silla— ¡No!, algo me dice que debo conocer a esa persona, sea lo que sea, necesito saber que es real.

—¿Le enviarás un mensaje?

—Ni hablar, pensará que soy un acosador— contestó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, mientras daba dos o tres pasos de un lado a otro—, debo encontrar una forma de hacer que nos conozcamos.

—De acuerdo— el castaño lo miró enternecido y divertido a la vez a sabiendas de lo obstinado que podía ser su amigo, sólo esperaba que no terminará herido—, aún creo que eres un  _Drama Queen_ , pero si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy, ya sabes.

Niall asintió antes de agradecerle a su amigo, se sentiría perdido sin él. Era extraño el cariño que le había tomado a ese chico, pero se sentía bien. Conoció a Liam en Wolverhampton cuando se mudó con su madre desde Mullingar hacía cinco años, después del divorcio de sus padres. Su hermano Greg se había quedado con su papá, los tres siempre fueron muy unidos, pero no quiso dejar a su mamá sola tras el duro proceso. Amaba a su madre, pero estar lejos de ellos lo hacía sentir vacío, era como si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada y depositada en su casa en Irlanda.

Le había costado adaptarse, en la escuela la mayoría de los chicos se burlaban de su marcado acento irlandés y las chicas lo veían como si fuera una atracción de circo y lo hacían sentir incómodo, y a los profesores no les interesaba en lo absoluto. Liam fue la única persona que se portó amable desde el principio, y es que esa es la mayor cualidad del castaño, nunca juzga sin conocer y detesta hacer sentir rechazadas a las personas porque él mismo lo experimentó cuando niño. Liam se había acercado a pedirle prestado un bolígrafo debido a que el suyo se abrió derramando toda la tinta, bastó una sonrisa de esas que hacen que se achinen los ojos para que dejara de sentirse un extraño y desde entonces jamás se dejaron.

Y ahora estaban en Sheffield viviendo juntos. Llevaban dos años estudiando, Ingeniería en sonido por parte del rubio y Educación Física y Deportes por el lado del castaño, rentaban un pequeño departamento cerca del campus y dividían todos los gastos, se conocían bastante bien lo que facilitaba las cosas, más que dos amigos eran dos hermanos viviendo el sueño. Y en ese momento el irlandés agradecía tenerlo a su lado porque, en momentos como ese le daba la seguridad que sentía que perdía y aunque se lo decía todo el tiempo, a veces creía que no era suficiente.

***

Era noche de sábado y Louis estaba molesto, llevaba así desde el jueves cuando se dio cuenta que la libreta con canciones del chico desconocido había sido devuelta. Había armado un drama a Will, el bibliotecario de la mañana, argumentaba que no podían tomarse tan a la ligera la tarea de devolver las cosas olvidadas, podría caer en manos de cualquiera y el dueño real lo lamentaría demasiado y ellos serían los culpables de provocar un trauma de por vida, y a pesar de que estaba siendo dramático y muy exagerado tenía a Will completamente aterrorizado, blanco como el papel. No fue hasta que la Sra. Roberts —responsable de las bibliotecas y tiendas de la universidad— apareció, que Louis se calmó. Ésta, después de un intento civilizado de razonar con él sin éxito, había amenazado con suspenderlo sin paga indefinidamente haciendo que el castaño dejara de parlotear. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo le explicó que se tenía cuidado con artículos altamente cotizados, como lo son dispositivos móvil y dinero, pero que al tratarse de un cuaderno viejo sin más valor que el sentimental no tenía mucho sentido pues dudaba que alguien buscara esa clase de objetos si  no tuvieran pleno conocimiento de su existencia. Louis había intentado explicarle a la mujer, pero una mirada amenazadora lo hizo callar de manera definitiva y así tragarse su enojo. Desde entonces se portó cortante y grosero con el otro chico y con cualquier individuo que se cruzara en su camino, cual niño pequeño.

Y ahí estaba, acostado sobre su cama un sábado en la noche sin nada más que hacer que lamentarse de —en palabras del mismo Louis— su miserable y patética vida y evitar al molesto chico que tenía como compañero de piso, también conocido como su mejor amigo. Zayn.

No recordaba cómo había sido la primera vez que se vieron, ni la segunda, ni la tercera; sólo tenía la certeza que era parte de su vida, no había un antes y un después de Zayn, simplemente había un Zayn.

Él había venido de Bradford a Doncaster debido al trabajo de su padre cuando era muy pequeño y se había convertido en vecino de Louis. Por ese entonces sólo eran él y Doniya, su hermana mayor, y recordaba haber pasado cada tarde en el patio trasero de sus casas jugando con ambos. Luego nacieron las hermanas de los dos y todo aquello se volvió un ir y venir entre gritos y llantos y una lucha constante por la atención y el poder, donde ellos tenían las de perder al estar rodeados de tanta niña consentida y caprichosa. Pero tenía a Zayn, y Zayn lo tenía a él haciéndose compañía en ese atropellado viaje cuando tienes diez y once.

Habían estado juntos en cada momento importante de la vida del otro. La primera travesura, el primer castigo. Aquella vez que Louis inició una guerra de pintura en clase de arte y Zayn compartió la culpa con él. El primer beso y el primer corazón roto. Cuando Louis le confesó que se sentía atraído por chicas, pero también por chicos y que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con él que no duró más de tres semanas y que terminó cuando el castaño conoció a Hannah, una chica de su clase de teatro con quien salió por tres meses. El divorcio de los padres de Zayn y lo duró que fue para él mantenerse fuerte y convertirse en el hombre de la casa por el bienestar de su mamá y sus hermanas cuando apenas tenía 15 años. La primer fiesta, el primer trago, la primer pelea y el primer tatuaje. El primer partido y el primer concierto. Y esa vez que Zayn chocó el auto de su mamá sólo para poder ver a Louis actuando como Danny en “Grease”.

No se imaginaba su vida sin Zayn, eran tan distintos y tan iguales. Simplemente encajaban a la perfección. Conocían todos sus secretos, cada detalle de sus vidas, y el pelinegro era de los pocos que podían descifrar la combinación de emociones y actitudes que era Louis y viceversa. Y lo odiaba por eso.

En este momento Louis no se sentía con ánimo de escuchar lo que sea que su amigo tuviera el deseo de decirle, por ese motivo se había estado ocultando todo el día, no le fue difícil, pues el pelinegro había estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cubriendo doble turno en restaurante donde trabajaba, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y no tardaría en llegar con cualquier clase de plan para pasar el sábado, porque a su amigo le encantaba organizar el tiempo libre de los demás.

—¡Louis M _eautocompadezco_  Tomlinson!, ni pienses que dejaré que te encierres el resto de la noche en esa maldita habitación —los gritos de Zayn, acompañados del golpeteo en la puerta, invadieron su habitación sacándolo de su aletargamiento. No se había percatado el momento en que su amigo llegó a casa— así que mueve tu trasero gordo y abre esta puerta o no me hago responsable de lo que pase con ella.

Louis conocía a su amigo, y sabía que por mucho que se negara a cumplir sus peticiones terminaría haciéndolo, así que a paso lento se dirigió a la puerta y quitó el pestillo y regresó a su cama. Su amigo ingresó unos segundos después y como si su objetivo fuera ser realmente molesto se tiró en la cama a su lado y entrelazó sus pies con los de él. Louis bufó con fastidio, pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces qué prefieres ¿la fiesta de Evan o el bar del centro que tanto amas?— Dijo el pelinegro en un tono de voz meloso mientras agitaba sus pestañas en dirección del castaño, quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Oh, por favor hoy no. Yo…

—Sigues con eso Louis. Amigo sabes que te quiero y apoyo cada una de tus locuras sin cuestionar, pero honestamente debes olvidarte del diario ese y del guapísimo dueño con pantalones rotos, a quién por cierto ni siquiera viste—. El castaño lo miró detenidamente no logrando descifrar si su amigo hablaba en serio o sólo lo estaba jodiendo.

—Sólo necesito descansar, si.

—No, lo que necesitas es salir, embriagarte un poco y follarte a alguien—. Dijo su amigo, tal vez demasiado efusivo para su gusto— Ahora agradece que esté aquí para salvar ese perfecto trasero de tus aburridos planes —Zayn se incorporó de la cama tomando a Louis por los hombros e intentó levantarlo, el ojiazul se soltó del agarre de forma brusca dando un ligero empujón a su amigo, quien cayó nuevamente en la cama.

—Imbécil— masculló el castaño y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, al ver que el más joven no decía ni hacía nada más que mirarlo continuó— estoy un poco harto de todo esto, sabes.

—Por eso mismo te estoy proponiendo salir y buscar un buen polvo —guardó silencio un momento mientras pensaba algo y luego siguió— o prefieres llamar a Aiden, el chico siempre está dispuesto a hacerte compañía, y por lo que sé no está mal —esto último lo dijo en un susurro y con la voz más gruesa de lo normal, al tiempo que movía sus cejas de arriba para abajo con mirada picara. Esto hizo sentir a Louis incómodo, no por lo que hacía su amigo, sino por la idea que su amigo tenía de él.

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca y escucharme pedazo de imbécil!— espetó el castaño ya un poco molesto y demasiado fastidiado por su amigo. Zayn se sobresaltó un poco ante la reacción de Louis y su rostro se tornó confundido y asustado— ¡Dios! Necesito un mejor amigo que sepa escuchar. Tal vez llame a Liam o al rubio, ellos sí que saben cuándo cerrar la boca— dijo esto último más relajado, al notar que quizás había atemorizado un poco al chico más joven— ¿no tienes algo qué agregar?

—No, ya entendí, soy todo oídos, pero aún podemos llamar a Aiden—. Louis rodó los ojos ante el comentario, su amigo jamás cambiaría, pero así lo quería.

—Mmm, sabes, quiero ver la reacción de Perrie cuando le diga que estabas buscando un buen polvo, ¿a qué hora llega? —los ojos de Zayn se abrieron como platos, su rostro empalideció y su boca estuvo seca en un instante, miró a su amigo intentando contestar.

—Agh... ehh, y-yo, amm…

—Amm, ehh, ¿qué pasa Malik, ahora sí sabes cómo permanecer callado? —rió Louis ante  las elocuentes palabras de su amigo.

—Ella no vendrá hoy— dijo el pelinegro logrando articular palabras— está en South Shields de visita.

—Bueno esperaré a que vuelva y le diré— dijo el castaño retando a su amigo.

—¿Qué? Tomlinson yo no estaba buscando liarme con alguien esta noche, el polvo era para ti. Yo sólo estoy siendo buen amigo al ofrecerte mi compañía. Nosotros estamos bien, así que deja de cambiar el tema— dijo en el tono más casual que encontró, fallando en el intento. El chico estaba nervioso, no por el hecho de engañar a su novia, pues desde que la conoció no había visto a ninguna otra chica, aún cuando Perrie se resistió demasiado a los encantos del pelinegro, y de eso estaba consiente el castaño. Sus nervios se debía al temperamento de la chica, no era celosa, pero escuchar a Zayn decir ese tipo de idioteces la enfurecía sobremanera, aunque al final siempre terminaban abrazados y susurrándose cuanto se querían el uno al otro.

Louis sonrió con melancolía al pensar en la pareja.

—No estoy cambiando de tema, es sólo que estoy cansado. Cansado de ser sólo el polvo de alguien. Cansado de que Aiden acceda a hacerme compañía por no más tiempo que una noche. Cansado de que nadie me miré con ojos de borreguito amansado cada vez que escuche mi nombre si quiera, así como tú. Cansado de que nadie se enoje conmigo como lo hace Perrie por toda la mierda que dices. Y sobre todo cansado de no sentirme exactamente de la misma forma por alguien.

Listo, lo había dicho, por fin había sacado todo eso que llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo, pero que no se había permitido a reconocer, al menos no hasta que leyó toda esa poesía escrita por un apasionado del amor. Jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse así, pero una vez que tuvo aquel diario entre sus manos fue cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explotará y toda la frustración, y deseo, y ansias, y tristeza saliera a flote. Y ahí estaba, abriendo su corazón una vez más como tantas veces lo había hecho, y agradecía infinitamente a Zayn, porque sabía qué aunque se mostrará frío, insensible y sin corazón con la mayoría de las personas, él era de los pocos que conocían la parte más sensible debajo de aquel disfraz de chico malo que se empeñaba en usar. Estaba seguro que la única persona que podría entenderlo era él y no se avergonzaba en decirle nada.

Zayn lo miraba sorprendido, hacía tiempo que no veía a Louis estar tan vulnerable y susceptible a sus sentimientos desde que descubrió que Eleanor le pintaba los cuernos con Stan, su otro mejor amigo, ex amigo ahora considerando lo ocurrido.

No le gustaba ver esa faceta de Louis, porque su amigo tendía a pensar estupideces respecto a él, y odiaba ver como se hundía en sí mismo, con los años había aprendido a lidiar con ese Louis y a ayudarlo a pasar por esas crisis, pero le asustaba que algún día no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y lo perdiera. Él era el único que, de cierta forma, lograba sobreponerlo con relativa rapidez, porque ni su mamá y mucho menos sus hermanas podían tratar con este Louis tan bien como él lo hacía, ellas se preocupaban tanto que estaban sobre el chico todo el tiempo abrumándolo y haciendo que se cerrara más en sus sentimientos. Zayn lo acompañaba, se sentaban juntos y lo abrazaba cada que amigo se lo pedía con ese lenguaje silencioso que habían aprendido con los años, incluso en esos periodos se quedaba en su casa aún con la reprimenda de su mamá. Lo escuchaba llorar y lo sostenía entre sus brazos hasta que se calmaba. Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra hiriente que salía de la boca del chico, cada grito, uno más desgarrador que el otro, pero jamás lo cuestionaba, lo dejaba ser, pero siempre en algún momento le hacía saber cuánto lo quería y lo importante que era para él, y cuánto alegraba su vida y la de esas chicas a las que les dolía verlo quebrado. Lo acompañaba con películas, incluso jugaba con él al futbol, sólo para mantener su mente ocupado, así cada día hasta que creía que era el momento justo para hablar al respecto y estar seguro que toda esa frustración había quedado atrás.

Normalmente su amigo era alegre y simpático y despreocupado, amaba a su familia y era feliz. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y hacer el tonto en todos lados, pero había ocasiones, cuando se aferraba demasiado a alguien y éste lo defraudaba que su ánimo caía por días. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido no tener nada serio, ni involucrarse demasiado con personas fuera de su círculo de confianza, su papá ya lo había dejado, algunos amigos lo traicionaron y sus relaciones más serias fallaron irremediablemente y algo dentro de él le decía que era su culpa. Así que ahora no se aferraba a nadie nuevo y le había funcionado, pero al parecer había comenzado a ser contraproducente.

Zayn entendía que su amigo no quisiera iniciar una relación seria, pues él mismo había actuado de igual forma, siempre se encariñaba con las personas demasiado rápido y terminaba con un hueco en el pecho que duraba por días y se prometía no volver a caer, pero siempre lo hacía, así que un día cuando tenía 15 años prometió junto con Louis no involucrar sentimientos hasta estar seguros que era la persona indicada, mientras tanto se tenían a ellos para alejar cualquier arpía del camino del otro. La realidad era que no había funcionado del todo, Zayn había salido con una chica del instituto llamada Geneva, y Rebeca, una mujer de veintitantos que cantaba en un bar de Doncaster, pero no había resultado bien para ninguno de los tres. Con Louis las cosas no habían sido distintas, él había estado con Hannah, aunque esa relación no terminó mal todavía se hablaban, pero luego vino Frank y después Eleanor y con esta última las cosas se habían puesto horribles para el castaño. Ninguno de los dos tuvo algo serio después de eso hasta Perrie en caso de Zayn y ahora en esa extraña y desconocida situación en la que estaba Louis.

Zayn estaba analizando la situación, no sabía qué debía decir para evitar que su amigo tuviera malos pensamientos, como él solía llamarlos. Se incorporó en la cama y se arrodilló frente al castaño e hizo lo único que cruzó por su mente en ese momento, extendió los brazos en dirección al castaño y lo envolvió en ellos, en un abrazo bastante apretado, Louis enrolló sus brazos de igual forma en el cuerpo de su amigo y lo atrajo más a él, si era posible. Estuvieron así por un tiempo sin pronunciar palabra hasta que se escuchó la voz del mayor.

—Sé qué piensas que soy estúpido al obsesionarme con un extraño, es sólo que… En realidad no es que esté enamorado de él, si es lo que te preocupa, simplemente su forma de expresarse es tan… —el castaño suspiro. Ambos chicos seguían abrazados y ninguno mostraba intención de soltarse— Quisiera poder ser capaz de sentirme así. No recuerdo mucho lo que estaba escrito, pero recuerdo que había pasión y leer eso me hizo sentir vivo y también como si una parte de mí estuviera muerta y como si esa parte estuviera consumiendo todo lo que soy, y… Asusta—. Louis sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en la boca del estómago y quiso desaparecer para que todos esos sentimientos también se fueran, sin darse cuenta se encontraba llorando sobre el hombro de su amigo quien lo tomó con más fuerza, con cuidado de no romper el momento y hacer sentir incómodo a su amigo. Zayn se sentó cruzándose de piernas y recargándose en la cabecera de la cama haciendo que el castaño lo imitara. Louis hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo y éste pudo sentir las pequeñas gotas que se escapaban de los azules ojos del castaño y mojaban su cuello, comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda del mayor con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se aferraba a su cintura, separó un poco su cara para depositar un beso en la cabeza de Louis tratando hacerle saber que lo entendía y que estaba bien, y que lo amaba. El pelinegro quería llorar, odiaba ver a su amigo así, no podía hacerse a la idea de ver a ese chico sufriendo, él que era risas y felicidad, era ese rayo de sol rebelde que se asoma incluso en los días más nublados y hace que todo mejore. Quería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo y que jamás volviera a perder esa sonrisa que irradiaba vida.

—Oh, Lou, no eres para nada estúpido, sabes, en realidad es muy Louis— dijo el pelinegro tratando de que el nudo que tenía en el pecho no lo ahogara y las lágrimas contenidas comenzaran a salir—, y eso es muy lindo, en realidad es hermoso como tú, y eso es increíble porque te juro que chicos así no nacen todos los días, y estoy muy agradecido de que seas mi mejor amigo, y te voy a ayudar, juntos encontraremos al chico del diario y ya verás que en cuanto te conozca sabrá que no estaba ni cerca de saber cómo es mirar el mundo a través de los ojos de alguien más y te prometo que no te querrá dejar ir jamás—. Louis sonrió en el cuello de su amigo y dejó escapar una risilla inocente, esto hizo que el menor soltara el aire que estaba conteniendo y su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente al saber que la alegría estaba volviendo al cuerpo de su amigo. Se separaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos, Zayn limpió las lágrimas esparcidas en el rostro de su amigo— Te quiero— susurró y volvió a depositar un beso, esta vez en la mejilla del chico, Louis sólo lo miró sin decir nada, pero eso bastó para saber que le agradecía por todo.

*

Estaban acurrucados en el sillón de la pequeña sala viendo televisión, bebiendo té y comiendo galletas, papas fritas y helado, era una extraña combinación, pero en realidad no les importaba.

Habían pasado unas horas de la íntima charla sobre los sentimientos del castaño. Estaban ideando planes para encontrar al extraño chico del diario mientras miraban X Factor, porque aunque lo negaran ambos amaban el show.

—¡Lo tengo! —Irrumpió la voz de Zayn en la habitación.

—¿Qué tienes, te encuentras bien?— preguntó un Louis asustado.

—Ya sé cómo hacer para encontrar al chico eso —el moreno se volteó a su amigo orgulloso de sí mismo, el castaño lo miraba expectante y agitó los brazos invitándolo continuar, lo cual hizo— Internet —Louis lo miró confuso no entendiendo lo que quería lograr su amigo con eso— ¡oh Tomlinson, por favor!, recuerdas algunas de su canciones ¿no?, pues búscalas en la web, tal vez las subió en alguna página, no sé, como  _Youtube_.

El rostro del castaño pasó del asombro a la felicidad para terminar con el ceño fruncido. —Sé de que trataban, pero la única que recuerdo es “ _Six Degrees Of Separation_ ” y dudo que tenga algo que ver con el letrista de  _The Script_  —ironizó el castaño.

Zayn bufó. —Amigo de qué te sirve tu memoria de teatro si no recuerdas lo que verdaderamente importa.

—¡Hey! —Soltó Louis golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

—Tal vez cante y haya un  _cover_  suyo en  _Youtube_ , o…—el moreno se calló y se puso pensativo— Lo tengo, había un nombre… no me mires así  _Tommo_ , tú me dijiste del nombre… Ese con el que firmaba sus canciones, cómo era  _cup tea, curls, stylus_ …

—¿ _Curly styles_?

—Ese— chilló su amigo—, búscalo así, tal vez tenga una página y eso te ayude a encontrarlo.

—Si es que tiene una—. Zayn rodó los ojos y miró a su amigo con seriedad.

—Tomlinson, quieres dejar de ser pesimista y sólo intentarlo, no pierdes nada, así que ve por tu laptop que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Se pusieron en acción. El moreno demasiado entusiasmado por la idea de ayudar a su amigo en algo tan importante para él como era encontrar al dueño del diario.

No encontraron ningún  _cover_ en Youtube, ni en ningún otro sitio de videos, y tampoco ningún canal con el nombre, pero después de algún tiempo su búsqueda dio resultados. El nombre los condujo hasta un blog y en éste encontraron una de las letras que había leído en el cuaderno, ambos chicos se emocionaron ante su descubrimiento. Navegaron un poco en la página y encontraron  más publicaciones. Louis se sorprendió gratamente al ver temas sobre la igualdad y el respeto, y otras cosas menos serias como el futbol y la música, y aunque al castaño le hubiera encantado permanecer más tiempo y leer cada publicación el sueño lo estaba venciendo así que después de agradecerle a su amigo y desearle buenas noches se fue a su habitación. Esa noche durmió con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su angelical rostro.

***

Louis y Niall habían estado leyendo cada entrada publicada en el blog de su interés, a pesar de ser amigos y estar prácticamente realizando la misma rutina ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo que el otro hacía. Tampoco se habían atrevido a revelar su pequeño secreto más allá de sus mejores amigos, Zayn en caso de Louis y Liam por parte de Niall, tal vez pensaban que si decían algo todo terminaría y ninguno quería arriesgarse a perder lo poco que tenían o, tal vez querían estar seguros de que lo que estaban haciendo podía ser más real antes de siquiera pensar en contarlo.

***

La primera sorpresa con la que se toparon los chicos sucedió unas tres semanas después del incidente que cambió sus vidas y perturbó su estabilidad mental.

*

Era un jueves de octubre, y a pesar de que el invierno aún se encontraba un poco lo lejos el clima típico inglés era frío y húmedo, lo que obligaba a todos a estar abrigados.

Niall estaba sentado frente al ordenador de la tienda, ansiaba que su turno terminará para poder irse y encerrarse en su apartamento y preparase algo caliente, la calefacción llevaba dos semanas averiada y cada tarde se encontraba congelándose. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que podía dedicarse a leer aquellas palabras escritas y compartidas en una página web. Había descubierto que esa chica era curiosa, creía que era simpática y muy alegre, pero también notó que su temperamento era de cuidado, a veces, cuando se enojaba contaba anécdotas y era divertido leerlos, a menos que hubieras sido el pobre individuo frente a ella en ciertas situaciones.

Uno de los textos favoritos publicados en el blog trataba sobre la soledad y su parte favorita decía

“…tal vez te encuentres solo y abatido, pero sólo recuerda que probablemente en alguna parte del mundo se encuentra otro corazón solo y abatido deseando compartir la soledad contigo… y así al final del viaje te darás cuenta que la tristeza se ha quedado atrás junto a la soledad y todo lo que habrá será la alegría iluminando sus vidas…”

Niall se sentía identificado con esas palabras. Él no estaba solo, tenía amigos y familia, pero en ocasiones le gustaría poder compartir sus alegráis con alguien que sin razón alguna se sintiera igual de contento por sus logros y deseaba poder aliviar los malos ratos de esa persona y hacer que disfrutara de la vida junto a él. Veía a sus amigos y a su hermano y los momentos únicos que compartían con sus novias y a veces se sentía celoso y otras un intruso, y esto lo hacía sentir como si en algún momento pudiera encontrarse con alguien dispuesto a perder su tiempo con él.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su trance, últimamente le pasaba mucho, se perdía en su mente por minutos y se sentía flotar, hasta que algo lo traía de vuelta a la realidad azotándolo en la caída.

Se trataba de un grupo de chicos, no tendrían más de dieciocho años, al menos eso pensaba él, hicieron ruido y se pasearon por la tienda, unos minutos después se acercaron a pagar, se llevaron algunos discos, pero realmente no se percató que se llevaban, después salieron del local, creyó que estaba solo. Otra vez solo. Y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Yo aún estoy aquí —le habló una voz gruesa y lo sobresaltó, giró su rostro para saber quién era la persona que provocó su espanto, pero se encontró mirando los hombros de alguien.

—¿Qué?—soltó sin fijarse aún en la persona que le había hablado.

—Dijiste que estabas solo, pero yo estoy aquí —Niall levantó su rostro para al fin mirar al dueño de tan gruesa voz y se encontró con una enorme sonrisa adornada por un par de hoyuelos, y ¡joder!, que le resultaban completamente conocidos, levantó un poco más su vista y vislumbra un par de ojos esmeralda que lo veían con cierto brillo, y mierda que sí que los había visto antes, tal vez el verde fuera un poco más claro, pero debía ser la luz. Finalmente enfocó su vista sobre todo el rostro y vio al chico aún sonriéndole, su boca se abrió de tal forma que estaba seguro que si su mandíbula no estuviera sujeta ahora estaría en el suelo, y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que prácticamente dejaban oculto su rostro completamente. Ahí estaban los ojos y la sonrisa que tantos suspiros le habían robado, pero joder que no eran de una chica.

Frente a él estaba parado un  chico, era lindo si podía decirlo, pero él no era gay, o al menos eso pensaba. Quiso asegurarse de que lo que veía no era sólo producto de su imaginación. Su cabeza estaba cubierta nuevamente por el  _beanie_  verde que recordaba, pero en esta ocasión pudo ver su cabello. Era corto y rizado y sí, era castaño de un tono chocolatoso.  Bajó su mirada al torso largo y delgado, no vestía la sudadera de Sheffield, llevaba una chaqueta verde, pero como se dijo antes eso no comprobaba nada. Su vista terminó de descender y ahí estaban esos horribles pantalones negros y ahora tenían hoyos, definitivamente concordaba con la imagen masculina que recordaba.  _Puta mierda, esto no es posible_ , pensaba el rubio sumido en un trance que rogaba fuera sólo un maldito sueño.

—¿Te encuentras bien?  —era la jodida voz, esa que había arruinado todo— Disculpa si te incomodé, yo sólo in…

—No descuida —el rubio interrumpió al rizado al darse cuenta que se estaba portando como un demente— me pasa seguido.

 —Oh, quieres agua, un dulce, algo— le ofreció el rizado sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro— de pronto te pusiste pálido y, ¿en serio te sientes bien?—. El irlandés asintió con su mente aún un poco perdida.

—Seguro, yo amm… Estoy bien, sí —El silencio se apoderó de la tienda, Niall miraba fijamente al rizado intentando poner en orden sus ideas, el ojivede lo observaba aún con un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿esperaras hasta que cierre?— Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lo había decidido, hablaría con el chico y trataría de averiguar si la chica que vio era en realidad un él.

—¿Ah? —el rizado soltó confundido.

—Dijiste que no estaba solo, eso significa que esperarás a que cierre, ¿cierto? —Los ojos del castaño se abrieron, pero rápidamente se entornan y unos hoyuelos aparecieron en las mejillas al momento que una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de gran parte de su pálido rostro.

—¡Oh! Seguro, sería divertido. Soy Harry, por cierto.

—Niall —se miraron un segundo, el rubio no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa y sus ojos y luego otra vez su sonrisa, y esos hoyuelos, ¡Dios! Eran tan iguales a los que recordaba. —Entooonces estás aquí por mi agradable compañía, o planeas comprar algo.

—¡Oh!, cierto— respondió Harry un poco sorprendido y bajo su vista a sus manos en las que sujetaba tres discos, se los pasó al rubio y éste comenzó a marcarlos. Y en todo ese tiempo su sonrisa jamás se borró, era feliz, supuso el ojiazul.

—Elvis, interesante— comentó el rubio al pasar el primer disco por el sensor del registro. El rizado sólo asintió— _Coldplay,_ me gusta —el rizado rió más si era posible— y qué tenemos aquí, ¡oh Bieber! —Niall sonrió instantáneamente, tenía un ligero gusto por el canadiense y no lo podía ocultar —entonces ¿te gusta?— dijo señalando la carátula del disco que aún sostenía en sus manos. Harry se encogió de hombros asintiendo.

—Sí, ya sabes me gusta lo que dice “ _Never say never_ ”, creo que es poderoso.

—Lo es. Dijo un Niall con el rostro iluminado.

Estuvieron charlando por hora y media hasta que fue tiempo de cerrar. No hablaron nada serio. Música, futbol, de dónde eran, la universidad. Harry, tenía gustos musicales variados, pero era interesante, era aficionado del  _Manchester United,_  había vivido toda su vida en  _Holmes Chapel_  y estudiaba su segundo año de Leyes.

—Bien, entonces, gracias por la compañía— dijo el rubio—, espero no haber interferido en tus planes.

—Descuida, fue divertido. Cualquier cosa con tal de no hacer un análisis de la Ley Laboral— dijo el rizado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Niall se había dado cuenta que era una persona realmente alegre pues no había dejado de sonreír en todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando.

—Eso suena complicado—. Dijo el irlandés mientras colocaba llave a las cerraduras de la tienda.

—Oh, no tanto como ecuaciones y problemas químicos— aseguró el ojiverde.

—Entonces gracias— se despidió el rubio.

—Fue un placer. Te veo luego Niall—. Y dicho esto Harry se alejó del irlandés para ir directo a su apartamento. El rubio lo miraba y, era extraño, pero tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente no era lo que había esperado cuando conociera a la misteriosa persona detrás del blog, pero Harry estaba bien, aunque estaba seguro que no era gay, pero deseaba conocer al chico, tal vez descubriría un gran amigo en él. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante sus emociones, pensó en Liam, y ¡Dios!, tampoco podía esperar y ver la cara que pondría al enterarse del pequeño giro en los acontecimientos.

Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero podría vivir con ello, o eso esperaba.

*

—¡Un chico!— Gritó Liam. Estaba sorprendido por lo que su amigo le había dicho— Niall, me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?—. El irlandés negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá.

—Significa que ahora eres gay. No tengo problema con eso, pero…

—¿Qué? ¡Liam! Claro que no— espetó el rubio— quiero decir uno no es hetero un día y al otro gay, ¿o sí? —el chico no mostraba la seguridad que se le caracterizaba, se encontraba nervioso. Había estado pensando en eso desde que Harry lo dejó en la tienda, jamás se había visto con un hombre, ni siquiera lo había imaginado como una clase de fantasía y con el rizado no había sido diferente, pero entonces estaban sus escritos y algo dentro de él se encendía.

Liam se encogió de hombros. —No sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Louis, ya sabes, él sabe de esto.

—No, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo —el rubio respondió en un tono más elevado que de costumbre, situación extraña en él— preferiría mantener esto en secreto hasta que esté seguro de algo, lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Entonces, seguirás viendo aaa…

—Harry, amm no lo sé, en realidad no tenemos nada con que contactarnos.

—Pero tienes su blog, ¿dejarás de leerlo? —quiso saber el castaño, le interesaba conocer la respuesta de su amigo un poco demasiado.

—Amm ¿disculpa? —Niall se sorprendió. No se había planteado dejar de leer el blog, en aquel sitio encontraba algo reconfortante que lo hacía sentir bien, había llegado a pensar que cada palabra plasmada en esas páginas electrónicas eran escritas para él. Sólo él. Leerlas lo hacía experimentar una sensación inexplicable de felicidad que no estaba seguro querer perder.

—No piensas dejarlo verdad, sólo ten cuidado amigo. Asegúrate de tener claro qué es lo que sientes, no quiero que sufras—. Dijo un castaño demasiado dulce. Niall estaba acostumbrado a esa protección que le brindaba su amigo y le gustaba.

—Descuida Li, yo sólo… Quiero saber qué me pasa, pero estaré bien. Lo prometo, de todos modos no sé cómo contactarlo.

El castaño asintió no muy seguro aquella situación.

*

Las cosas con Louis no eran muy distintas. El blog del chico misterioso le resultaba fascinante, era una combinación de seriedad y diversión, pero escrita con tal delicadeza como si se estuviera acariciando los pétalos de la flor más delicada, suaves como la seda y hermosos como la orquídea.

Leer aquellas palabras de forma constante lo hacían sentirse tranquilo y relajado. Era como si conociera al autor de tales pensamientos, como si en otra realidad sus almas fueran una y ahora, tal vez, reclamaban la parte que les había sido arrancada. Louis se sentía estúpido ante aquellos pensamientos, pero creía que de alguna forma eran reales.

El chico escribía infinidad de temas, deportes, lo cual era perfecto; música, no sólo tocaba sino también componía y era fascinante. También escribía sobre comida, libros y series y películas, y a veces sobre un poco de ropa. Había descubierto su predilección de escribir sobre la igualdad, de toda clase, socioeconómica, de género, pero su favorito era sin duda de amor y todo lo resumía en una frase “ _Love is equal_ ”.

Desde que leyó por primera vez aquel diario una clase de interruptor se abrió dentro de él haciéndolo susceptible a ese tema, del que había renunciando tiempo atrás, incluso a la mención de esa simple palabra de cuatro letras, pero, que a su parecer, era tan poderosa porque encerraba tantas emociones y sentimientos al mismo tiempo, que si no se encontraba en las manos correctas era incluso más mortal que el arma más nociva inventada por las mente humana; y es que el amor es de naturaleza divina, pero su virtud tanto como su vicio es que se encuentra al alcance de los hombres. Y ahí estaba Louis permitiendo que las paredes que había construido por largo tiempo cayeran a causa de las palabras de un desconocido que le invitaban a vivir, que le pedían que arriesgara aunque eso signifique caer una y otra vez provocando cicatrices indelebles al alma, pero que aunque dolieran por un tiempo te hacían crecer y avanzar y en algún momento esas mismas marcas te permitirían encontrar esa piececita que le faltaba a tu alma para funcionar perfectamente en sincronía de otra, entregadas completamente la una con la otra.

“ _And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring it down_

_Oh oh, the landslide will bring it down.”_

Louis repetía en silencio esa estrofa, era el final de una de las letras compuestas por él, su poeta desconocido, y se había convertido en una de sus favoritas porque decía exactamente lo que había estado evitando por años y ahora, con mucho miedo, se arriesgaba a sentir.

—Lou, llegamos —la voz de Zayn lo sacó del terremoto que eran sus pensamientos, separó la cabeza de la ventana del auto y miró el edificio que se alzaba ante ellos. Se ajustó la bufanda y se colocó los guantes antes de salir del vehículo de su amigo, parecía que el frío se apoderaba poco a poco de cada rincón de aquella ciudad y aún no era invierno.

—Louis ¿vas a venir o te quedarás a esperar que la primavera llegue?— Escuchó decir con voz cantarina a Perrie, y entonces se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban sosteniendo la puerta del edificio esperándolo para entrar.

—Creo que me gustaría esperar a la primavera— contestó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios, mirada fija en la rubia.

—Imbécil, apresúrate que tengo frío —Zayn sonreía ante el comportamiento de ambos, parecían niños,  siempre intentando molestar al otro y exagerando todo. Louis rodó los ojos y caminó para encontrarse con ellos y dirigirse a su destino.

—Definitivamente reinas del drama— dijo el moreno, quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La rubia le echó una mirada seria acompañada de un codazo en las costillas, que provocó que el chico pensará que se veía adorable, entonces pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia él. Louis bufó ante la escena que presenciaba y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

En unos minutos se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento de Doniya, había sido su cumpleaños, pero por la universidad le resultó imposible ir a casa para pasarlo con su familia, y su madre tampoco había podido hacer el viaje hasta Sheffield con sus hermanas pequeñas; así que entre Zayn y alguna amiga de su hermana habían organizado una pequeña reunión para festejarla.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica mayor de los Malik, esbozaba una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara.

—¡Felicidades! —Perrie fue la primera en hablar y saltar sobre la hermana de su novio estrujándola en un abrazo.

—¡Oh! Perrie me alegra que estés aquí, así no me sentiré abrumada entre este par— dijo la morena sonriéndole a la rubia y abrazándola de vuelta. El moreno contemplaba la escena y sonreía al ver que dos de sus chicas favoritas interactuar de esa forma.

—¡Doni, feliz cumpleaños! —dijo la voz delgada de Louis mientras esperaba que la rubia soltara a la hermana de su amigo— apártate Perrie que es mi turno —la rubia bufó mientras se separaba de la morena, fija la vista en el castaño quien se acercaba a la cumpleañera con una sonrisa de triunfo sobre su rostro, cuando éste la miró rodó lo ojos y mostraba su lengua en un gesto infantil muy típico de ellos.

—Lou, me alegra que estés aquí— dijo la chica rodeando al castaño en un cálido abrazo. Se conocían hacía tanto y habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que se veían como hermanos—, no te lo perdonaría si no.

—Oh, yo tampoco, lo prometí recuerdas —la morena asintió aún pegada al castaño—, y Louis William Tomlinson nunca, nunca rompe sus promesas.

Los tres chicos, Zayn, Doniya y Louis rieron con nostalgia al recordar aquello. Cuando tenían siete, ocho y nueve años lo habían prometido en un pacto inocente que hicieron cuando los dulces, juguetes y el poder por el control de la Tv era lo más importante que pasaba en sus vidas.

Perrie miraba la escena enternecida, esos chicos se habían colado en su vida tan fácilmente que le emocionaba el gran cariño que se tenían tanto como si se tratara de ella.

—Y nunca lo olvidaré—. Dijo la chica separándose del abrazo e invitándolos a pasar.

Zayn se quedó junto a su hermana y después de que ésta cerrase la puerta la sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo lleno de todo el amor que le tenía, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y aspiró su aroma, después de que su papá se fuera tras el divorcio su hermano se había convertido en el hombre más importante de su vida y le agradecía infinitamente todo lo que hizo por ellas.

—Sabes que no tenías por qué hacerlo— le dijo la morena. Louis y Perrie se adentraron en el apartamento para darle intimidad a los hermanos.

—Oh, claro que debía, mereces que te consienta especialmente en tu cumpleaños, y sabes que me encanta consentirte. A ti, a mamá y a las chicas, jamás me cansaré de hacerlo. Lo siento por no traerlas.

—No depende de ti, y lo sé. Gracias por ser mi hermano, eres el mejor—. Zayn depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica.

—Sabes que también me considero tu hermano —se escuchó la voz desde alguna parte de la casa. Ambos se rieron y rompieron el abrazo y se dirigieron a encontrarse con los jóvenes de ojos azules.

Era el cumpleaños de Doniya, y había resultado imposible para ella viajar a casa para celebrarlo y su mamá y hermanas tampoco les fue posible realizar el viaje a Sheffield, por lo que Zayn decidió organizar algo íntimo. Sólo serían ellos y la mejor amiga de su hermana.

—Prepararé las cosas— dijo Perrie entrando en la cocina.

—De acuerdo, nosotros iremos por lo que está en el auto, ahora volvemos—. Dijo el moreno hablando con el castaño y saliendo del apartamento.

En el automóvil se encontraba la comida que había preparado Perrie con ayuda de Zayn, pues le había prohibido a su hermana hacer algo diferente a relajarse y pasarla bien ese día, también traían regalos que habían comprado para la morena. Hizo falta de dos tres vueltas al vehículo para subir todo lo que habían llevado.

Los chicos entraron a la cocina dejando los últimos platillos que la rubia se disponía a calentar.

—Perrie, creo que olvidaste que en los cumpleaños se come pastel— dijo el castaño intentando fastidiar a la chica, ésta rodó lo ojos y le golpeó el brazo.

La rubia y el castaño vivían para molestarse el uno al otro, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban se agradaban demasiado. Su amistad se basaba en comentarios sarcásticos, burlas y gestos faciales, desde que se habían conocido en la universidad su sentido del humor había encajado a la perfección, ambos disfrutaban del cotilleo y de divertirse a costa de terceros, y también ese juego de estira y afloja que tenían. A Louis le agradaba la chica. Estaba feliz que su amigo tuviera a Perrie en su vida, y para ser completamente honestos sus novias anteriores no le habían agradado en lo absoluto eran demasiado aburridas, o controladoras o celosas, jamás dejaban al moreno por su cuenta y eso le enfermaba. La rubia era bonita, simpática y divertida. Tenía un ingenio casi tan bueno como el del castaño y eso lo ponía contento, y lo mejor de ella era que quería demasiado al moreno. La idea de ser el principal responsable de esa relación lo hacía sentir orgulloso y en ocasiones sentía que podía entrometerse entre ellos.

—Oh Tomlinson, eres…

—¡El postre llegó!— interrumpió Doniya entrando a la cocina con un pastel en sus manos, iba seguida de una chica cargada con bolsas y un enorme regalo que le cubría el rostro. Louis se apresuró a ayudarla al encontrarse más cerca de la recién llegada, dejándola simplemente con el gran regalo cuidadosamente envuelto.

—Puedes poner el regalo en la sala— se apresuró a decir el moreno quien se dispuso a acompañar a la chica, seguido de su hermana.

—Se ve delicioso, no— dijo la rubia, quien era la única que se encontraba con él—, creo que serás mi compañero de cocina cariño— susurró Perrie con la voz más dulce que tenía y levantando las cejas divertida.

—Oh, eso fue una emboscada.

Louis no protestó y ayudó a la rubia con la comida, ambos le estaban dando tiempo al moreno de pasar el rato con su hermana y hacer que ésta lo pasará bien junto al chico y su amiga.

Media hora más tarde Perrie anunció que la comida estaba lista, el moreno se apresuró a la cocina y se disculpó con su novia por haberla abandonado, ella simplemente negó y entre los dos prepararon la mesa, mientras Louis terminaba de servir los platillos.

Cuando hubo terminado, el castaño se dispuso a tomar su lugar en la mesa. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y vio a una Doniya sonriente sentada junto a su amigo, quien se encontraba de igual forma. Perrie, al otro lado del moreno, daba instrucciones respecto  a los alimentos que yacían listos para comerse. El castaño estaba  de frente a sus amigos y junto a él había un puesto servido, seguramente para la amiga de la morena, pero no se veía por ningún lado, de repente unos pasos provenientes de la sala lo hicieron voltear y vio a una sonriente chica.

Louis no daba crédito a lo que veía,  _ahí_ , sentándose a su lado estaba una hermosa chica que poseía un par de ojos que conocía bastante bien, pues había estado soñando con ellos las últimas semanas, y acompañando a estos estaba la bella sonrisa que también recordaba y mierda que también estaba el hoyuelo de la mejilla. Es que era esto una broma de mal gusto, pensaba el castaño. Cómo era posible que su poeta misterioso fuera una chica y para colmo estuviera al alcance de la hermana de su amigo.

Definitivamente era una broma.

—Louis, mi amiga Gemma. Gem, Louis un amigo de la infancia—. Dijo la morena presentándolos.

—Un gusto conocerte—. Una voz dulce salió de los labios de la chica, quien mostraba nuevamente su hermosa sonrisa y el solitario hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla, haciendo todo cada vez más real de lo que quería aceptar. Sin duda sería un largo día.

La recién llegada extendió su brazo para estrechar la mano del castaño, pero el permaneció inmóvil ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que una punzada en su pantorrilla derecha lo sacó abruptamente de su asombro, su amigo lo había golpeado. Se percató entonces de la mano de ¿Gemma?, y la estrechó, quiso decir algo, “El gusto es mío”, o un simple “Hola”, hubiera estado bien, pero su boca no pudo articular palabra alguna por lo que se limitó a asentir.

La mesa se sumió en una divertida plática a la que él no prestó atención, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Había estado observando a la chica que tenía a su lado, trató de disimular la atención que le estaba dedicando a ésta, y funcionó de maravilla, a excepción de su mejor amigo, quien desde la patada propinada anteriormente había estado cuidándolo constantemente.

Paseo su mirada en Gemma con detenimiento, no de forma morbosa, sólo se aseguraba que no fuera una simple confusión. La chica usaba un  _beanie_  gris y juraría que ya lo había visto, en realidad no tendría que pensarlo mucho, estaba seguro que era el que usaba la primera vez que la vio. En esta ocasión podía ver su cabello, era largo y rubio, pero se había dado cuenta que era un tinte, sus cejas eran castañas y en un momento que ésta se había quitado la prenda pudo notar sus raíces oscuras, le recordaba a su amigo irlandés, en un principio creyó que su rubio era natural hasta que el aludido lo sacó del error explicándole cómo funcionaba ser rubio teñido. Sintió una enorme necesidad de preguntarle cuánto hacía que había pintado su cabello para descartar cualquier posibilidad, pero supo que no era nada apropiado iniciar una relación de esa forma, ¿una relación? En qué estaba pensando, necesitaba urgentemente resolver sus dudas.

Vestía un enorme suéter gris —a juego con su _beania_ — que jamás había visto, y lo siguiente que llamó su atención fueron los pantalones negros que usaba, no por lo ajustados que eran, sino porque tenían un gran hoyo en cada rodilla, y entonces un recuerdo le vino de golpe haciéndole ver que esta chica definitivamente era la persona con la que había estado soñando, a quien confundió con un chico a causa de sus increíbles ojos defectuosos.

Se sentía extraño, todo ese tiempo imaginó a un lindo chico, inteligente y divertido y sencillamente, aunque la ojivede era bonita, no sentía que encajara con la persona que escribía todo eso que lo hacía sentirse volar en un universo de posibilidades. Decidió que debía intentarlo, si esa chica era la causante de tantos sentimientos en él debía conocerla. Sabía que sería complicado, hacía cuatro años no salía con una mujer, desde que Eleanor lo destrozó se había planteado jamás fijarse en una chica de nuevo, pero aquellos ojos esmeralda eran cautivadores, así que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Sintió una mirada sobre él, giró su cabeza y se encontró a su amigo observándolo, le hizo una mueca preguntado si se encontraba bien, él asintió. Al mirar al moreno cayó en cuenta que debía contarle o terminaría sacándole todo, se imaginaba la reacción del chico, casi podía escuchar las burlas que recibiría de éste por confundir a la chica con un él.

Podría considerarse humillado.

  Sin darse cuenta cómo, derramó su bebida en la mesa mojando a su compañera de sitio y a él mismo. Una ola de gritillos invadió la habitación y la ojiverde se levantó lo más rápido que pudo sin lograr mucho en lo absoluto.

Una ola de calor lo inundó, su rostro se pintó de rojo y deseaba desaparecer. Su vida era un chiste.

—Lo siento, yo… —se apresuró a decir, pero nada salió de sus labios, no encontraba palabras, qué se supone que dijera, “perdón, pero me distraje pensando en ti, porque probablemente seas la persona de la que llevo semanas enamorado”. Claro que no.

—No descuida, fue un accidente— lo calmó la chica medio sonriente, medio sorprendida.

—Arruiné tu suéter—. Dijo un Louis en un hilo de voz, aún demasiado avergonzado para atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

—Nada que una lavada no arregle, además tú no te quedas atrás— dijo la chica señalando su americana y dejando escapar una risilla, él se miró comprobando lo que la ojiverde decía y se unió a la risa de la chica.

—No podrías ser más bobo si lo planearas, Tomlinson—. La voz de Perrie los sacó de su burbuja, era como si de pronto todo se hubiera desvanecido y sólo fueran ellos, y entonces se sentía bien.

—Vamos, debes quitarte eso— dijo Doniya señalando la prenda mojada de su amiga.

—Oh no, descuida, me limpiaré un poco, sólo es agua —contestó la ojiverde caminando a la cocina— deberías hacer lo mismo— dijo señalando al castaño, este asintió y caminó detrás de ella.

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo de esto— dijo la morena señalando el desastre que era la mesa.

Louis entró a la cocina donde se encontraba la chica frotando un pequeño trapo contra su suéter, ella lo miró y le tiró uno parecido al que usaba.

Estuvieron un rato platicando y haciendo chistes de lo ocurrido. De alguna forma ese bochornoso incidente había ayudado al ojiazul a romper el hielo con la rubia de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

Finalmente ambos optaron por quitarse la prenda mojada y esperar a que secara para así volver a la mesa.

En algún momento de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse las chicas insistieron en que querían cantar, así que no tardaron mucho en preparar el karaoke y comenzar con su noche musical.

—Entonces eres compañera de Doni— comentó Louis para iniciar una conversación con Gemma.

—Ajá, estudiamos juntas— contestó sonriente y dándole una rápida mirada.

—Educación básica, ¿cierto?

—Noo —la rubia negó con la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa—, ella está en Educación básica y yo en Educación especial… No porque yo necesite atención especial— soltó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se escucharon sus palabras. El castaño comenzó a reír al ver la cara completamente roja de la chica, y cómo intentaba arreglarlo.

—No te preocupes, dudo que lo necesites—. La ojiverde comenzó a reír ante el comentario del castaño y éste se unió a ella.

—¿También estudias Literatura inglesa? —Quiso saber la chica. Su rostro aún se encontraba rojo por la risa provocada minutos atrás. Ambos chicos se estaban divirtiendo y Louis agradecía que la cena no se hubiera tornado un momento incómodo para nadie.

—¡NO!, en realidad no soy un gran lector, y ahora que lo pienso no sé siquiera por qué somos amigos— contestó Louis refiriéndose al moreno. Su voz se salía ligera y cantarina por la risa y esto hacia que ambos chicos quisiera seguir riendo sin razón alguna. —Estudio Drama, tercer año.

—¡Oh!, un actor. Interesante.

La noche pasó entre risas, canciones y ruido. Louis pudo platicar con Gemma un largo rato y de alguna forma acordó otra salida con ella, pero a pesar del grado de conexión que tuvieron, el hablar con ella se sentía más como estar con tu mejor amiga y no con la persona que escribía cosas maravillosas para su ser.

*

—Fue divertido— dijo Louis mientras se tiraba al sillón y recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo. Zayn se quitó la chaqueta antes y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para volver con un vaso de agua y sentarse junto a su amigo.

La reunión terminó después de que Gemma se fue, no era muy tarde para ser una noche de sábado. Los chicos se ofrecieron a limpiar la casa de la morena ante la negativa de la misma, después de unos cuarenta minutos, cuando hubo quedado todo en orden se despidieron.

Una vez dejaron a Perrie en su apartamento se dirigieron al suyo sin decir mucho, el castaño buscaba una forma de contarle a su amigo sin ganarse demasiadas burlas a su persona. Por su parte Zayn intentaba que su amigo le contara qué era lo había pasado aquella tarde.  

—Me dirás qué te pasó— preguntó el moreno al tiempo que exploraba los canales de la televisión en busca de algo que ver para matar el rato—, y no digas que nada, porque te conozco y pasaste media tarde recluido en tus pensamientos, y no creas que no me di cuenta que mirabas demasiado a Gemma, así que suéltalo.

Louis rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada del moreno observando la televisión. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de comenzar con esa charla. —Nada —el moreno rápidamente lo miró y apuntó al rostro del castaño con su dedo índice de forma amenazadora—, el chico misterioso resulta que es _la_  chica— soltó el castaño enfatizando sus palabras. Zayn abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de su cómoda posición en el sillón.

—¿Qué, cuándo… Cómo lo sabes?— Las palabras salieron atropelladamente y demasiado rápido. El moreno no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Qué significaba con  _la chica_ , por qué no se lo dijo, quién era. Cientos de preguntas rondaban la mente del chico, pero no podía ordenarlas para formularlas al castaño.

—Recuerdas a la amiga de tu hermana—. El castaño obvio su pregunta, pero Zayn no comprendió.

—Claro, Gemma. ¿Qué con ella?

—Pues…—dejó las palabras volando para que su amigo lo dedujera. El castaño entornó los ojos, levantó las cejas de arriba para abajo, y con sus brazos flexionados frente su pecho movió sus manos en círculos indicando que siguiera, pero su amigo podía ser demasiado lento y sólo consiguió una mirada confusa y de reproche por parte del moreno. —¡Ella es la chica ya-no-tan-misteriosa! Genio—. El castaño propinó un golpe en la cabeza de su amigo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? No, no, no, esto es un chiste…—Al escuchar las palabras del castaño su rostro se desfiguró. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su boca muy abierta, su respiración estaba entrecortada y juró que si no estuviera sentado sus rodillas hubieran fallado haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Por supuesto que no. Cómo crees que bromearía con esto idiota—. Louis se estaba exasperando. Necesitaba otro tipo de reacción de su amigo, una burla o reproche, no balbuceos. Necesitaba una fuga emocional para no terminar explotando con todo el bombardeo de información que recibió. Necesitaba que algo lo golpeará para estar seguro que no estaba soñando.

El moreno empezaba a comprender las palabras de su amigo, pero no quería aceptarlas. —Pero ¡Dios Louis!, no puedes salir con ella. Dónde quedó el “no saldré con una mujer jamás” ¿eh?— elevó la voz perdiendo poco a poco el control de ella—, no es tu tipo.

—¿De qué hablas?, suenas como un malditos controlador— espetó el castaño un poco más aliviado por la reacción tardía de su amigo—, que sea amiga de tu hermana no te hace experto. Además no me importa si es chico o chica, sólo que sea el increíble ser que con unas palabras te hace volar.

—¡Joder Louis que salí con ella!—. Las palabras salieron densas de la boca del moreno. Cada palabra pesaba, era una pequeña parte de su vida que había decidido suprimir, no era bochornosa, pero en realidad no era significante. —Yo mejor que nadie puedo asegurar eso.

Era el turno de Louis de llenarse de colores el rostro. De abrir tanto sus ojos que fácilmente podrían rodar hasta el suelo y sentir su mandíbula tocar el piso. Qué acababa de escuchar. Zayn salió con la chica de la que creía estar enamorándose. ¡Jesús! Acaso esto era una clase de castigo por ser una grano en el trasero de todos, porque sí lo era.

—¿Qué?  ¿Tú?, por favor dime que estás jugando—. Exaltación y súplica acompañaban las palabras del castaño, pero dentro de él sabía que eran ciertas. El moreno negó con la cabeza con una expresión entre arrepentimiento y vergüenza. —¿Cuándo? —Quiso saber el castaño aún sorprendido.

—Hace dos años, cuando recién entrábamos a la universidad. ¿Recuerdas que visitaba a mi hermana todo el tiempo?— el castaño asintió—, bien, pues la conocí uno de esos días, me gustó y comencé a quedar con ella, salimos algunas veces hasta que ella me dijo que no estaba interesada en una relación de ese tipo, pero que era simpático y podíamos ser amigos. Fin de la historia.

—Amigo que te haya bateado no la hace  _no-tu-tipo_ — comentó Louis dejando salir una risilla.

—Tomlinson ese no es el punto. Además yo estaba pensando cómo terminar con ese rollo para no lastimarla o parecer imbécil—. El castaño lo miraba, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Cuéntame algo más, Zayn —la risa que acompañaba las palabras del castaño avergonzaron al moreno quien intentó ocultarlo.

—Es verdad—. Chilló el pelinegro más como un niño pequeño que como un chico universitario— La chica es linda, sí, pero ¡Dios, está loca! —Zayn miró a su amigo esperando que dijera algo, pero el castaño sólo se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, así que el moreno continúo— Está en la universidad medio tiempo, y en lugar de dedicar su tiempo libre para tareas, relajarse o divertirse,  “apoya” a esas asociaciones de caridad— decía el chico mientras que manoteaba de un lado a otro—, no digo que esté mal, en lo absoluto, es sólo que tiene una distinta para cada día de la semana, ¡incluso el domingo! Y luego es parte de ese extraño club de ‘somos los ayudantes de Dios, hagamos al mundo feliz’, que hacen esa cosa cada sábado a las ocho de la mañana, ¡quién se levanta el sábado a las ocho para hablar sobre cómo cambiar al mundo! Y el poco tiempo libre que le queda lo dedica a la cafetería, y realmente dudo que le paguen bien, pero a ella eso no le importa de todos modos — el chico hizo una pausa para tomar aire, después de lo rápido que había dicho aquello— ¡Y aún así es la mejor de su clase!, está demente, en serio— exclamó el moreno un poco demasiado exaltado. —Ella amm, como que intenta ser la madre Teresa británica. Jamás tiene tiempo para nada. En el mes que salimos nunca pude llevarla a una cita real, ninguna cena, ¡nada! Ni siquiera una tarde de sábado viendo películas. En serio, la chica está demasiado ocupada para tener una vida.

Louis rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. —¿Es castaño?— preguntó el ojiazul restando importancia a lo dicho por su amigo.

—¿Qué!—. Tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba confundido por la pregunta de su amigo, sabía lo impredecible que era y eso en ocasiones lo desesperaba.

—Gemma ¿es castaña? Su cabello ¿es castaño, cierto?— explicó señalándose a sí mismo ante la mirada confusa del moreno. Zayn abrió sus ojos por la impresión que le causaban las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Qué? ¿Tomlinson, escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que dije?— espetó el moreno sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo.

—Cada palabra, ahora responde—. El desinterés de Louis sorprendió al moreno, quien no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado con su amigo. —Zayn, no me interesa, de verdad, puede bailar sobre vidrios rotos por diversión si quiere, sólo me importa que sea quien escribe todo eso que me hace sentir vivo. Si es la persona indicada habrá tiempo para una vida juntos— concluyó el castaño muy seguro de sus palabras sorprendiendo al moreno que tenía la boca abierta desde hacía un rato.

—Sí, es castaña si mal no recuerdo—. Su respuesta fue más en automático que consciente de lo que decía. No había procesado toda la información proporcionada por su amigo y lo estaba abrumando un poco.

—Gracias.

Fue todo lo que Louis dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su habitación.

***

Fue el lunes siguiente después de su primer encuentro cuando Niall volvió a toparse con el rizado. Harry había ido a la tienda de música con el único motivo de hacerle compañía al irlandés, lo mismo el martes, y el miércoles, y así cada día hasta formar parte de la rutina de ambos chicos.

Niall se había sorprendido por el comportamiento del rizado, pero le agradaba tener compañía, lo único que lo hacía sentir incómodo e inseguro era que a pesar de que Harry era un chico divertido, inteligente, amable y sobre todo muy guapo, no lograba sentirse realmente atraído hacia él. No existía ningún impulso extraño que lo hiciera actuar como un loco enamorado cuando se veían, justo como se sentía cada vez que leía sus publicaciones en el blog o las cosas que le contaba a través del chat del mismo.

Fue después de sus primeros encuentros cuando Niall, siguiendo el consejo de Lim, había decidido escribirle a  _emerald_gems_. Sus primeros textos fueron en anónimo, sencillamente utilizaba una palabra para identificar sus mensajes, que sólo se trataban de saludos y felicitaciones por las cosas que escribía, pero después de la primer semana de constantes adulaciones al dueño del blog y aquella publicación que sabía era para él resolvió escribir bajo un seudónimo, igual que él, para que al menos tuviera la oportunidad, si quería, de contestar a quien lo molestaba diariamente con comentarios absurdos, se dijo el rubio. Recordando las palabras que había cruzado con el Harry real, como él solía llamarle a los encuentros en vivo con el rizado, optó por usar un nombre que le pareció acertado y creyó que el ojiverde entendería pronto, pero eran principios de noviembre y aparentemente el rizado no había descubierto el plan del irlandés.

**24/10/13**

**BIEN**

**Palabras, expresiones, frases o consecución de caracteres acomodados de cierta forma para transmitir un significado coherente para algunos pueden ser sólo otra forma de banal de diversión, pero para otros significan el mundo, o algo realmente terrorífico que puede hundirte en tu propio ser.**

**Me encontré con este libro del que se habla maravillas, y aunque no es el tipo de lectura que acostumbro  hubo algo que me hizo tenerlo entre mis manos y leerlo.**

**Okay, bien,** _**bon, ceart go leor, bene** _ **... cualquiera que sea el idioma la palabra es la misma, significa lo mismo. Conveniente, correcto, adecuado. Para Hazel y Augustus era su todo. Una promesa eterna y silenciosa que era sólo de ellos. Sin importar los inconvenientes, sin importar la situación, sin importar lo complicado de la vida. Sin importar lo corto que sea el tiempo que tienen juntos. Okay, el pacto que los mantendría siempre juntos en su pequeño infinito.**

**Las palabras se transforman y adquieren el significado que aquella persona, llámese hermano, mamá, amigos, novio, novia, o leprechaun, le dé a nuestra vida.**

**“Mientras leía, sentí que me enamoraba de él como cuando sientes que estás quedándote dormida: primero lentamente, y de repente de golpe.” (Bajo la misma estrella).**

**Publicado por: emerald_gems a las 20:17**

Después de leer eso había creado una cuenta para poder responder, pues sentía que el chico detrás de todo de alguna forma lo pedía, no sabía el motivo ni la intención, pero era algo que le debía por hacerlo sentir especial.

**Hola, lo cierto es que jamás había dedicado el tiempo de responder en esta clase de sitios, esa es la razón de mi anonimato, aunque realmente no ha sido tan anónimo, quería que de alguna forma supieras quien dedicaba su tiempo en molestos mensajes. Ahora estoy un poco demasiado sorprendido por la pequeña mención hecha a mi persona en tu publicación de hoy (no pienses que soy narcisista ni egocéntrico porque no lo soy), eso me dio a entender que te dirigías a mí (espero no equivocarme), y también me siento confiado en decirte que definitivamente eres una parte especial en mi vida, desde que tuve el privilegio de leerte encontré un significado especial en las palabras que antes nunca vi, incluso ahora debo admitir que he leído algunos de los libros que has mencionado y realmente les he tomado el gusto, así que gracias por darle a mi vida un poco de emoción. Me despido con mi primer comentario no-anónimo, deseando que tengas una linda semana, saludos.**

**Enviado por: nsn_leprechaun**

A partir de entonces había mantenido una conversación con el chico a través de la web, en un principio eran dos o tres por semana, pero con las semanas pasaron a ser mensajes diarios y ahora incluso duraban horas.

Era extraño hablar con el Harry del blog y con el Harry real, parecía como si fuera dos personas distintas. Jamás le comentó nada de forma directa, aunque a veces mencionaba algo de lo que habían estado platicando, pero en ninguna ocasión percibió algún reconocimiento del rizado, tal vez se debía al hecho que el ojiverde era demasiado distraído y que realmente quería estar en el anonimato, pues a pesar de llevar poco más de un mes platicando solamente le había dicho una vez que tenía un blog, pero no dijo de qué era, ni dónde estaba ni cómo firmaba, ni nada. Debido a eso se mantuvo al margen para evitar alguna molestia que pudiera provocar en el chico. Había concluido que Harry era dos personas distintas; estaba el chico inteligente y reservado con quien platicaba a diario y lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás sintió antes con el simple hecho de estar inspiradas en él, el que le hacía sentir completo y con ganas de más sin necesidad de verlo o tocarlo; y otra era el chico que le agradaba y lo hacía reír, y era su compañero no oficial en su empleo, por el que no sentía nada más que simple agrado, ninguna chispa en su piel al rozarse, como se imaginó, tampoco algún escalofrío recorrer su piel al escucharlo, cosa que ocurría cada vez que algún mensaje suyo era contestado en el blog, ni esas ansias de no querer alejarse nunca que experimentaba cada que estaba frente al ordenador o cualquier pantalla que le sirviera para contestar lo que sea que le fuera enviado en cierta página.

*Niall terminaba de colocarse su tenis cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se apresuró con el otro pie, dio una mirada rápida al espejo y corrió hacia la puerta, una vez frente a ésta tomó unos segundos para acomodar su cabello y luego abrió.

—Llegaste— soltó el rubio en cuanto vio a Harry tras la puerta.

—Espero no sea demasiado temprano— dijo el rizado con su característica risa en el rostro mientras pasaba ante la indicación del rubio. Niall lo veía sonreír, y a pesar de ser la sonrisa que recordaba había algo que no lo hacía sentirse de la forma que lo hizo la primera vez que la vio. Tal vez todo se debía a que todo es más emocionante la primera vez.

—Claro que no, Liam fue por su novia, así que somos tú y yo hasta que lleguen—. El irlandés señaló al castaño y a él mismo cuando decía sus últimas palabras. Harry rió ante la imagen divertida del rubio. —No tienes problema ¿o sí?

—Oh, no… mmm, traje esto —el rizado señaló un paquete envuelto en papel blanco que sostenía entre sus manos que Niall no vio cuando el chico entró. —No sabía qué les gustaba así que opté por algo universal. Dijo mientras entregaba el paquete al rubio.

—¡Chocolate!— grito el rubio recordando una de las conversaciones que había tenido con el Harry real. Tomó el paquete y se dirigió a la cocina con el castaño siguiéndolo. El rizado reía al ver a Niall hurgar entre el papel para averiguar el contenido del paquete.

—Síp, amm… Es pastel ah, de chocolate. Un clásico— se apuró el castaño a contestar antes de que el rubio hiciera un desastre con el postre que había preparado. En el tiempo que habían estado viéndose aprendió algunas cosas sobre el irlandés como que era un amante desesperado por comer, no por la comida. —Mamá siempre dice que no debes llegar con las manos vacías…

—¡Perfecto!— lo cortó el rubio. Colocó el paquete sobre la barra de la cocina para luego volverse al castaño y continuar su pequeño monólogo— Tu mamá es muy inteligente. Quiero conocerla, deberías presentármela—. Niall movía sus cejas de arriba abajo y le sonreía coquetamente al castaño quien se sorprendió por lo dicho. El rubio al percatarse de su error se apresuró a corregir— Sólo bromeo.

Harry asintió mirando al irlandés. No dijeron nada durante unos segundos hasta que Niall le indicó que lo siguiera y lo condujo a la pequeña sala de su pequeño apartamento. Se sentaron en un sillón de dos plazas y, aunque ninguno pronunciaba palabra, querían matar el silencio incómodo que los rodeaba. Era un tanto extraño, pues su ¿relación?, se caracterizaba por ser ruidosa y plagada de chistes, los momentos silenciosos y solemnes no existían entre ellos. Desprendían felicidad y energía a todo el que los rodeaba, era como si hubieran nacido para ser los mejores amigos. ¿Amigos? Esa era la forma en que Niall veía al rizado, a pesar de experimentar un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos cada vez que descubría un nuevo texto en la web, cuando lo tenía cara a cara no podía verlo más que de una forma platónica, y eso lo confundía.

Antes de que alguno de los dos rompiera aquel silencio la puerta de entrada se abrió revelando a Liam y a Sophia, su novia.

Después del formalismo de saludos de bienvenida prepararon la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar. La velada fue agradable, Liam y Harry habían conectado casi al instante en que el irlandés los presentó, por ese motivo no se había opuesto a que el rubio lo invitara a la cena que preparó a su novia. El castaño encontró al rizado demasiado agradable y divertido, era un poco excéntrico en cuanto a algunos aspectos, como los extraños tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo o su ropa, no entendía cómo podía usar los mismos pantalones viejos y gastados todo el tiempo o esas botas que estaban a nada de perder las suelas, pero su personalidad era increíble y a Niall parecía hacerlo feliz, aunque no entendía del todo qué clase de relación había entre los chicos. El rubio y él se habían enterado que el rizado era gay, lo que le daba una ¿oportunidad?, al irlandés, pero estaba esperando a que su amigo resolviera sus dudas por él mismo antes de intervenir, sólo se encargaba de hacerle saber que estaba ahí incondicionalmente para cuándo el necesitará su ayuda o lo que quisiera.

—Estuvo delicioso. Es increíble que tú lo hayas hecho— halagaba Sophia a Harry después de terminar el pastel que el chico había llevado—, yo jamás he podido hornear nada que salga bien, siempre termina siendo un desastre—. La chica estaba encantada,  el rizado le había parecido muy agradable, sobre todo después del pastel que hizo para  ella.

Liam y Niall se encontraban en la cocina, por lo que ambos se encontraban solos y la chica aprovechaba para crear un vínculo con el rizado y seguir disfrutando de sus deliciosos pasteles.

—Oh, muchas gracias, me encanta hornear. Yo podría darte algunos consejos, si quieres— le ofreció el rizado sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo ponía feliz que las personas disfrutaran de sus postres. Estar en una cocina era algo que le encantaba hacer desde niño y que había dedicado bastante tiempo en aprender un innumerable cantidad de recetas de toda clase y mezclando ingredientes para crear las propias. Salada y dulce, ambas le gustaban, pero la repostería era su favorita. —Y tal vez tú podrías decirme cómo ayudar a salvar el mundo— decía mientras soltaba risitas que invitaban a cualquiera a sonreír. Harry movía sus brazos de un lado a otro mientras hablaba y abría y cerraba sus largos dedos a cada palabra que articulaba, era como si intentara moldear con ellos las palabras que salían de su boca. La castaña sólo miraba entretenida la singularidad del comportamiento del rizado—, ya en serio, trato de ser lo más ecológicamente posible.

—¡Oh, un ecologista! Perfecto. Eso me encantaría— la castaña soltó un efusivo grito y habría saltado a los brazos del ojiverde si la mesa no se interpusiera entre ellos—, tal vez antes del receso de invierno, después de los exámenes claro. Seremos como el equipo pastelero-ecológico— sugirió la chica emocionada por la idea de aprender un poco los secretos del rizado.

—Seguro, sincronicemos agendas.

Liam y Niall entraron en la habitación y entonces la chica se dirigió a su novio. —¡Liam! Harry va a enseñarme a hornear, y yo lo haré el repostero más ecológico que haya existido jamás, ¿no es fantástico? —el chico miró a su novia y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que se formaran arruguitas en sus ojos.

 —Si soy el comensal oficial por mí está bien, pero ni se te ocurra meter la mano de más Styles— dijo acercándose a la chica y rodeándola por la cintura al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su frente, para dejarle claro al rizado que la chica era suya, a pesar de saber que el rizado no compartía sus preferencias—, pero tenemos que irnos, así que será en otra ocasión.

Harry y Niall veían la escena entretenidos. Al rubio le causaba gracia recordar cómo había comenzado esa relación, y el rizado los veía expectante, deseando algún día poder tener algo similar.

La pareja se despidió del rizado y el rubio y antes de salir del apartamento.

—¿Vemos una película?— ofreció el rubio, Harry asintió sentándose en el sillón frente al televisor.

—¿Quieres terminarte el pastel de Sophia?— habló el castaño en un tono pícaro.

—Seguro—. Niall se dirigió a la cocina por el postre de chocolate que aún quedaba.

Estuvieron un rato observando una película de la Tv mientras terminaban con su trozo de pastel.

—Gracias por venir, habría muerto de no ser por ti— Niall habló ignorando al televisor, el rizado lo miró confuso y el rubio continuó— no me mal intérpretes, Sophia es agradable, pero habría sido algo así como un intruso si hubiera estado sólo yo, ¡incómodo! —el ojiazul llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, colocando sus manos sobre ellas, dejando todo su cuerpo sobre el sillón, luego se giró para ver al rizado de frente— Pero Liam insistió, y entonces dijo que Sophia me adora, lo cual es cierto, y que eso la haría feliz, así que… Ya sabes es mi amigo, ambos lo son…

—No hay problema, fue divertido— lo interrumpió el castaño girándose para quedar de frente al rubio— bueno, Liam es divertido, pero es… _Interesante_  verlo en su zona de vulnerabilidad— Harry dijo recordando al castaño y su novia.

—Lo es—. El rubio reía al recordar el corderito en que se convertía su amigo cuando se trataba de la chica.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos?— preguntó el rizado con curiosidad. Cuando conoció a Liam a petición de Niall había notado que el castaño era muy protector con el rubio, como un soldado con armadura, pero al estar con su novia lucía completamente desarmado, era como un cachorrito, seguía siendo protector, incluso más que con su amigo, pero toda la dureza que manifestaba con el rubio desaparecía con la chica.

—Un año, pero se conocen hace dos— soltó el rubio sin pensar—, puedes creer que prácticamente fueron vecinos toda su vida y no lo supieron hasta ahora— decía abriendo demasiado la boca como asegurándose que lo que dijera quedara completamente claro.

—Tal vez estaban destinados. Y… Siempre han sido así de adorables—. Harry en realidad tenía curiosidad en esa relación, nunca había tenido nada como eso él mismo, y las otras relaciones que conocía eran las de su hermana que eran incluso peores. Así que ver a Liam con Sophia le hacía sentirse esperanzado y no tan patético por creer en el amor como lo hacían sentir sus amigos.

—¡Ja! Ni hablar— soltó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el rizado lo miró y alzó una ceja pidiéndole que se explicara. —Liam ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegué de Irlanda y es demasiado amm,  territorialista, es cierto, de alguna forma cree que le pertenezco, no preguntes que no tengo idea del por qué— el rubio agitaba sus manos en señal de negación—, siempre lo hacíamos todo juntos, la escuela, los fines de semana, futbol, incluso las citas, sé que suena raro, pero así funcionamos— aclaró el rubio ante la mirada confusa del ojiverde— como sea cuando vinimos aquí sólo teníamos las noches para pasar un tiempo juntos, pero estaba bien porque seguíamos siendo los dos, y entonces apareció Sophia.

La universidad acostumbra juntar todas las ingenierías en las materias que compartimos, como química, física, cálculo y  todo eso; y a nosotros nos juntaron con los ambientalistas, demasiadas chicas sabes, en mi grupo son dos, pero muy engreídas para ser hablar con ellas. Como sea comencé a charlar con Sophia, y es realmente agradable, cómo pudiste notarlo—. Harry asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada esperando a que el rubio continuara. —Recuerdo escucharla quejarse de sus compañeras por la misma razón que yo no hablo con las mías, así que cuando tuvimos que hacer un proyecto en parejas terminamos juntos, y fue igual con los que siguieron y en todas las clases que compartimos.

Trabajamos aquí porque la casa donde vive la comparte con otras chicas “igual de pesadas”, siempre dice eso. El tiempo Liam-Niall se redujo a casi nada, y el listo de mi amigo comenzó a molestarla, incluso fue grosero con ella, pero Sophia no se quedó atrás, le encantaba molestarlo y verlo rojo de coraje. Opté por evitar que se encontraran y hacíamos los trabajos en donde sea que no fuera aquí, pero me encontré haciéndola de mensajero de sus insultos, por un momento creí que se odiaban—. Niall dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar lo complicado que fue para él aquella situación.

Al principio sus peleas fueron divertidas, pero después de un tiempo resultó estresante. Llegué a pensar que debía elegir entre ellos, los dos me agradaban, pero Liam es mi mejor amigo, aunque no quería dejar a la pobre de Sophia sola con su grupo de “amigas”; y entonces pasó, estábamos haciendo el proyecto final de química cuando me enfermé. Es extraño porque yo casi nunca me enfermo, pero ahí estaba con fiebre y malestar estomacal y dolor de huesos; y en menos de tres horas tenía a los dos alrededor mío impidiendo que hiciera algo y atendiéndome como rey, situación que hubiera sido increíble si no me sintiera de los mil demonios.

Cuando los vi juntos pensé que terminarían matándose, pero fue como si hicieran alguna clase de tregua mientras estaba enfermo, se turnaron para cuidarme y comprar lo necesario para alimentarme, incluso el fin de semana lo hicieron juntos. Después de eso empezaron a tratarse con respeto y de un momento a otro me enteré que se estaban viendo, pero no pienses que ellos me lo dijeron, no, fue una de las pesadas compañeras de Sophia. Como sea hace un año comenzaron en serio y ahora el tiempo Liam-Niall tampoco existe, pero eso ya no le importa a mi amigo, a menos que le mencioné a alguien porque entonces deja de ser un cachorrito y se transforma en un gato salvaje y la chica se le une. En realidad es increíble que le agradaras a ambos, conociéndolos podrías haber salido cojeando de aquí—. Dijo Niall dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al rizado que éste le devolvió al instante. —No bromeo Harry.

—¡Oh!— soltó el rizado mientras quitaba la sonrisa del rostro.

—Pero hey, ahora le agradas a ambos, así que puedes venir aquí sin ningún problema— dijo el rubio golpeando levemente el brazo derecho del ojiverde.

Continuaron hablando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Harry decidió que era suficientemente tarde como para quedarse un momento más  y seguir molestando a Niall.

El castaño estaba fascinado con la historia que le contó el rubio, él jamás había tenido una relación tan larga; las tres relaciones más o menos serias que recordaba haber tenido duraron entre uno y tres meses, y para ser honesto no eran algo lindo de recordar. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con en la forma en que fue tratado, se sintió como criminal,  pero igual lo hizo porque creyó que en algún momento esos chicos aceptarían su amor y todo lo demás dejaría de importar, pero eso jamás ocurrió, al final siempre lo lastimaron, pero eso no le impedía creer que algún día sería su turno de ser completamente feliz al lado de alguien que no se avergonzara de tenerlo a su lado.

***

_“My ship went down in a sea of sound. When I woke up alone, I had everything.”_

Louis tarareaba la última canción subida al blog, era una letra sin melodía que esperaba algún día escuchar completa. Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de una cafetería, no estaba muy alejada del campus y por lo que había notado a Gemma le encanta ir ahí.

_“A handful of moments, I wished I could change. And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.”_

Le sorprendía sobremanera cada una de las letras que estaba en aquella página representaban justo cómo se sentía, parecía como si hubieran abierto su cerebro y extraído cada parte de su vida para expresarla de una manera delicada y elegante. De alguna forma lo veía como una especie de diario público —su diario escrito por alguien más—, donde  compartía sentimientos sin el riesgo de quedar expuesto, y eso lo agradecía porque de otra forma jamás hubiera aceptado a sí mismo lo que sentía, sin mencionar que no habría encontrado al responsable de todo —o a la responsable.

_“In a city of fools, I was careful and cool, but they tore me apart like a hurricane.”_

Era extraño verse a sí mismo en aquella mesa esperando por la rubia después de todas las tonterías que le dijo su amigo. Recordaba claramente cómo había conseguido reunirse con la chica después de la fiesta de Doniya y lo que sucedió en esa ocasión.

_No le había sido sencillo conseguir su número, pero después de pelear con su amigo accedió a dárselo no sin antes advertirle que perdía su tiempo._

_Eso lo veremos, se dijo Louis sacando el celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón._

**_8:22 a.m., Yo:_ **

**_Hola, tal vez te preguntes por tu carnet, pero ni te molestes en ir a la biblioteca no está ahí :)_ **

_Esperaba impaciente la respuesta a su mensaje, tal vez fue demasiado y cree que se trate de un chiste, pensó después de unos minutos sin recibir respuesta. Era lunes y en ese momento no tenía clase, su profesor decidió de último minuto intoxicarse con almejas y suspender la clase, que conveniente, se dijo Louis en cuanto se enteró que se había levantado en balde. Decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca y repasar un poco el libreto de la obra que se presentaría al finalizar el semestre no porque no se lo supiese ya, sino que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento hasta su siguiente clase. Era su tercer año y la mayoría de sus clases eran prácticas, pero todavía debía aguantar las clases teóricas sobre todo el lunes que no tenía ninguna práctica._

_Estaba concentrado tratando de darle un toque especial a su personaje cuando sintió que su bolsillo derecho vibraba y rápidamente lo sacó esperanzado de que fuera la respuesta a su mensaje anterior._

**_8:56 a.m., Desconocido:_ **

**_Se podría saber quién eres y de qué hablas._ **

_Pero que imbécil eres Tomlinson, claro que se asustaría. Se apresuró a contestar esperando que la chica no lo mirara como un acosador._

**_8:57 a.m., Yo:_ **

**_Oh, lo siento si te asuste. Soy Louis, me recuerdas, en el cumpleaños de Doniya :)_ **

_Un segundo después de presionar «enviar» se dio cuenta que tal vez se había visto un poco desesperado, ¡genial!, debía dejar de poner caritas en sus textos. Esto no podía empeorar._

_Se dirigió al aula de su siguiente clase que quedaba al otro lado del edificio donde se encontraba en ese momento. Prácticamente corrió por los pasillos esperando llegar a tiempo y evitarse el regaño de Mr. Collins, un hombre de unos cincuenta años que estaba perdiendo el cabello, quien impartía Literatura dramática y era un cascarrabias con él, y Louis podría darse una idea de la razón, pero prefería ser una víctima._

_Llegó justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta y se apresuró a llegar a su lugar. Cuando se sentó sintió la vibración del aparato y lo sacó._

_**9:02 a.m., Desconocido:** _

_**Claro, el chico que derramó su bebida sobre ambos ;)** _

_Al menos envió una carita, se consoló el castaño, decidió nombrar aquel número ya que empezaba a molestarle que no apareciera el remitente de quien enviaba. No sabía cómo responder el mensaje de la chica, estaba claro que no esperaba esa respuesta y definitivamente no era la mejor, antes de siquiera pensar en algo el aparato volvió a vibrar._

_**9:05 a.m., Gemma:** _

_**Supongo que no debo asustarme por cómo es que tienes mi número, pero con lo otro a qué te refieres?** _

_Louis se relajó ante el segundo comentario —mensaje— que recibió. Su atención se volvió al frente cuando le pareció escuchar su nombre. Se trataba de Mr. Collins dando el pase de lista, se apresuró a contestar antes de que alguien notará que no estaba presentando atención._

_**9:09 a.m., Yo:** _

_**Supongo que aún no notas la falta de tu carnet de biblioteca, pero no te preocupes que yo lo tengo ;)** _

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a todos lados en busca del origen hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de su celular que se encontraba sobre la mesa junto al montón de papeles que tenía esparcidos, cogió el aparato y rápidamente desbloqueó para darse cuenta que se trataba de un mensaje de la chica en la que pensaba.

 

**1:23 p.m., Gemma:**

**Lo siento, estoy un poco atrasada. Te veo en 10 min, no te enfades :D**

El castaño sonrió ante la última frase del mensaje, sabía que la chica odiaba la impuntualidad tanto como él, por ese motivo le resultó imposible enfadarse con la rubia pues debía tener alguna excusa razonable para su retraso. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se decidió a ordenar algo mientras esperaba. Se incorporó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y caminó al mostrador que estaba a su derecha. Era un refrigerador de tamaño medio donde se podían observar los pastelillos, natillas y pastitas, también contenía algunos alimentos salados como  _croissants_ , _baguettes_ o sándwiches; estaba cubierto de madera barnizada que le daba un toque hogareño, igual que el resto del lugar. Llamó a un camarero para realizar su orden. Té con leche. Amaba el té, lo prefería sobre cualquier bebida —fría o caliente—, no necesitaba acompañarlo de ningún otro alimento, pero ese día decidió agregar un muffin de vainilla con trocitos de arándano. Se habían convertido en una debilidad para él desde que Gemma lo llevó a ese sitio. Ese lugar era el favorito de la rubia, ella —a diferencia de él— prefería el café y le había dicho que ahí preparaban el mejor  _latte_  que pudiera probar, y tenía razón en algo, todo lo que servían era realmente delicioso. Una vez hubo pedido regreso a su mesa y se hundió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

_“A handful of moments, I wished I could change, but I was carried away.”_

Continuó tarareando aquella canción que se había mezclado en su ser como si fuera parte de su propia sangre. Le encantaba. Cada vez que leía, o incluso releía, algo de aquella chica descubría una pieza de sí mismo. Cosas que se negaba a ver, situaciones de las que no se sentía muy orgulloso, pero que hasta entonces no había admitido. Se percató del tiempo que dedicó a ciertas cosas que nunca valieron realmente. De personas a quienes nunca les fue importante y  sólo ayudaron a romperlo lentamente y alejar a todo aquel que se acercarse, a construir un muro a su alrededor que lo protegiera de los peligros de los que se autonombraban  _amigos._  En ese punto sólo tenía a su mamá y sus hermanas, a quienes le dolía preocupar, pero a veces sin embargo lo hacía. Estaba la familia Malik. Tricia. Yaser. Doniya. Waliyha. Safaa, que eran como una extensión de la suya propia, quienes lo hacían sentir querido, y que en verdad lo querían. Pero no podían llenar ese vacío en el que vivía y el cual prefería ignorar. Estaba Perrie, Niall y Liam, que de alguna forma aceptó mostrarles una parte de él, pero no demasiado. Y entonces tenía a Zayn, su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Hermano. Compañero. Confidente. Su apoyo. La única persona con quien era real y que lo sacaba de las profundidades de su ser. El morocho era como un sol en su vida, pero él necesitaba un rayo de luna a medianoche que lo abrazara en sus momentos más obscuros.

_“Therapy, you were never a friend to me, and you can keep all your misery.”_

Y ahora lo sabía.

Admitió que estaba solo, que necesitaba compañía. Compañía de esa que te abraza durante horas y está bien. Compañía de esa con quien hablas sobre cualquier tontería y se siente justo como la cosa más importante que se pueda decir. Compañía de esa que te llena el pecho con sólo pensar en ella. Compañía de esa que causa tanta admiración que asusta, pero también alegra. Compañía de esa que te hace sentir completo.  

Y de nuevo se sumió en sus recuerdos.

_—¿Debo preocuparme por lo que te dijo Zayn sobre mí?— Preguntó la chica una vez que hubo guardado su carnet de biblioteca en su bolso. Lo había citado en su cafetería favorita. L´Espresso._

_Se encontraban sentados en una mesa junto al gran ventanal de aquel lugar. Era acogedor, no era demasiado grande, estaba cubierto de madera en la superficie. Había mesas pegadas al ventanal y otros al centro de éste, estaban cubiertas por manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos. Louis bebía un té helado y Gemma optó por un latte, «su favorito» había dicho. Y ambos comían galletas de avena con trozos de frutos rojos._

_—¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!— soltó exaltado ante el cuestionamiento de la rubia, sintió cómo el calor subía a su rostro y si se hubiera visto sabría que estaba completamente rojo, aunque eso supuso. Gemma lo observó y se desternillo al instante._

_—Lo que me sorprende es por qué no le pediste a Doniya que me lo entregara, hubiera sido más sencillo ¿no? —al terminar de decir esto, la rubia, levantó su ceja derecha y se cruzó de brazos._

_—Oh, claro que no —se apresuró a responder el castaño negando con la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Tomó su té y le dio un sorbo antes de continuar— no tenía planeado verla y si quedaba con ella habrías tardado más en recuperar tu carnet de todos modos—. La chica ladeó su cabeza y pensó unos segundos antes de asentir. —Salvé tu vida, me lo debes —se aventuró a decir el castaño para tantear el terreno. La chica enderezó su cabeza, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y entornó su boca en forma de ‘o’. Louis la miraba divertido, lo cierto es que se sentía cómodo platicando con ella, pero cómodo no es completo. No._

_—Eres mezquino— la voz de la chica salió rasposa y un poco más ronca de lo habitual. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y fruncía sus labios, sus manos envolvían su café aferrándose a él como si fuera a caerse. Louis seguía riendo ante la imagen que proyectaba la chica. Se veía adorable._

_—Sabes qué me sorprende a mí —el castaño cambió de tema radicalmente lo que dejó a la rubia desconcertada. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, levantó su vaso plástico y dio un gran sorbo a la bebida.— que Zayn tenga tu número si eres amigo de su hermana— una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios al terminar de hablar. El chico pasaba sus dedos por el borde de su vaso y observaba a Gemma pensar. La chica realmente era interesante, sería maravilloso si se tratase de un chico, pensó._

_—Somos amigos —se limitó a decir antes de dar otro sorbo a su café._

_—Dijo que salían—. La chica escupió lo poco de bebida que aún tenía en su boca. Su cara se puso roja y trató de ocultarla, después miró al chico frente a ella. Su boca se abrió algunas ocasiones tratando de decir algo, pero no dijo nada._

_—¡Eso dijo? —Louis asintió— ¡Oh! Que idiota. Nunca salimos, al menos yo no—. Negaba con su cabeza. Con una servilleta trataba de limpiar las salpicaduras de café que había sobre la mesa. —Pero entonces llegó con flores y tuve que decirle que no estaba interesada en ninguna relación— dijo con seriedad casi solemne, Louis tuvo que luchar por contener las ganas de reír que esa historia le provocaba— aunque es un gran chico, así que seguimos hablando. Primero sólo un poco, pero desde que conoció a Perrie se hizo más frecuente._

_—Espera, ¿conoces a Perrie?— preguntó un Louis demasiado confundido. Gemma asintió en respuesta. —¿Por qué? No se supone que entables amistad con la novia de tu ex —el chico habló demasiado rápido que a la rubia se le dificultó entender sus palabras, sin mencionar que el movimiento brusco de sus manos de un lado a otro también la distraía._

_—¡Qué no salimos!— dio un gritó cuando hubo procesado las palabras del castaño— Ugh, tu amigo merece un buen golpe—. Dijo apuntando a Louis con su dedo índice._

_—Creí que eran amigos—. El chico la miró frunciendo el ceño en un gesto retador._

_—No hasta que deje de decir eso—. Gemma negó con su cabeza y luego tapó sus rostro con sus manos por unos segundos antes de bajarlas y seguir hablando. —Dile que hablaré con Perrie como siga diciendo eso._

_—¿Qué con Perrie? ¿De dónde se conocen?— Preguntó el castaño retomando su conversación anterior._

_Gemma rodó los ojos. —Cuando “corté” con tu amiguito— dijo la rubia haciendo comillas con los dedos— continuamos platicando y un día me habló de ella—. Guardó silencio. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, parecía estar recordando aquella situación con el morocho. —Me pidió consejo. Sobre chicas y novios y esas cosas—. Se encogió de hombros al terminar de hablar, dio el último sorbo a su bebida y posó su mirada en el chico. Louis se percató que su té seguía casi al tope, así que bebió un poco para darse tiempo en entender lo que pasaba con su amigo._

_—Jamás me dijo nada —soltó por fin._

_—Oh, él dijo que no podía contarle a su hermana porque se pondría histérica y aún no tenía nada seguro. También dijo que ni hablar de su amigo porque era igual de inepto que él en cuanto a las relaciones. Supongo que eres el amigo—. Terminó de decir con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro._

_—Oh, supongo que es cierto—. Se limitó a decir el castaño. Ladeó su cabeza y observó a la chica. Entendía a su amigo, resultaba fácil platicar con ella; él también la habría elegido para pedirle consejos. —Entonces sabes todo de Perrie y su relación con Zayn._

_—Sí, supongo—. Se encogió de hombros. —Está en el programa de Drama un curso más abajo que Zayn. La conoció por un amigo que también estudia Drama —la rubia apuntó con su dedo a Louis y éste asintió—, que ahora sé eres tú. Se agradaron de inmediato, pero le costó seis meses que ella aceptara salir con él debido a su fama de ligador. Pero entonces siguió mis consejos y ¡voilà! Ahora están juntos—. Terminó con un tono de voz elevado y agitando sus brazos al aire. Su rostro estaba iluminado, claramente orgullosa de lo que logró con la pareja. —Me estás probando._

_—¡Oh! Claro que no, pero en realidad conoces su historia— le dijo un Louis sorprendido. Era extraño que su tema de conversación fuera sobre su amigo y su relación, pero de cierta forma se sentía bien, era… Interesante._

_Gemma asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Claro, soy su consejera oficial. De ambos—. Levantó su mano derecha señalando un dos con los dedos._

_—Tal vez deberías ser la mía también, cuando tenga una relación real, claro—. Dijo el chico mirando a su compañera quien le brindó esa cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba, pero que no lograba retorcer el estómago como lo hizo la primera vez que la vio._

—Su orden está lista—. Escuchó que alguien decía y rápidamente regresó a la realidad,. Giró su cabeza hacia arriba esperando encontrarse con algún mesero, pero se topó con esos ojos esmeralda que lo confundían constantemente. Ahí estaba, Gemma, con su orden en las manos y con una sonrisa que ya sabía de memoria. El castaño le sonrió tomando la bandeja de sus manos y agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Siento el retraso— se excusó la rubia sentándose frente a él y colocando su bolso sobre la mesa junto a todas las cosas de Louis— el evento del hospital resultó ser más grande de lo planeado, pero no hay nadie que tome la responsabilidad. Como sea se necesitan los fondos y así que ahí me tienes. Lo siento—. Hizo un puchero que provocó la risa de Louis. La rubia era adorable siempre que hablaba sobre su labor en el hospital.

—No te preocupes, tienes una vida demasiado ocupada. En realidad debería agradecerte que accedas a perder el tiempo conmigo—. Dijo el castaño en tono coqueto mientras movía ambas cejas arriba y abajo.

—Oh, sabes que me encanta perder el tiempo contigo— respondió la rubia agitando su mano hacia  adelante restándole importancia— y mi mamá dice que debo distraerme de vez en cuando y qué mejor que con el increíble Tomlinson —colocó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño y lo apretó un poco.  

—Y ya ordenaste— preguntó el chico señalando su té.

—Ajá— asintió la rubia.

—Siento no haberte esperado, es sólo que tenía hambre— indicó el chico con algo de rubor sobre sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

—Nah. Descuida, yo soy la que llegó tarde.

***

Era Halloween, pero al ser jueves ninguno de ellos planeó nada especial debido a sus empleos y la universidad. Aún así no querían pasar ese día como uno más, así que a sugerencia del irlandés organizaron su propio maratón de terror libre de chicas. Las novias de sus amigos habían quedado por su cuenta con amigas para celebrar el día, y en un arranque de  _somosmachosynonecesitamosdeellas_  apoyaron la idea del rubio.

Los cuatro chicos se las arreglaron para salir antes del trabajo y tener el resto de la tarde disponible. Niall llevó la colección de clásicos de terror que comenzó a formar cuando apenas tenía doce años.  _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ , la versión original que —en palabras del rubio— era un millón de veces mejor ver morir a Johnny Depp que a cualquiera de los sosos “actores” de ahora, incluyendo a la guapísima Katie Cassidy, en el intento de cine de terror que estrenaron en 2010; y por supuesto sus secuelas.  _The Exorcist_ ; la tetralogía de Damien:  _The Omen; Damien: The Omen II, Omen III: The Final Conflict_  y  _Omen IV: The Awakening_ ;  _Carrie_ ;  _It_ ; y por supuesto no podía faltar  _The Ring; The Grudge; Paranormal Activity; Orphan; Silent_   _Hill_ ; y habría llevado más de no ser porque Liam le dijo que necesitarían más de un Halloween para ver la colección completa.

Louis y Zayn se encargaron de que la sala estuviera habitable para poder estar lo suficientemente cómodos por mucho tiempo. Conectaron las bocinas de su minicomponente para no perder ningún grito ni corte de cuchilla. Compraron las cervezas y papas fritas suficientes como para que cuatro jóvenes adultos pudieran sobrevivir al día de brujas. Liam y Niall se encargaron de llevar pizza y fajitas de carne y dedos de queso que el rubio se encaprichó en comprar alegando que les harían falta. Helado y galletas para terminar su noche de  _«machos»._

—¿Debería llamarla? Hoy tuvo un evento de caridad— preguntó el castaño ojiazul a su amigo el morocho quien se encontraba buscando entre el montón de películas que habían llevado Niall, éste último y Liam se encontraban en la cocina guardando y sirviendo las cosas que llevaron para el maratón.

—Ni hablar —se giró rápidamente a contestarle a su amigo— deja descansar a la chica o te botará como lo hizo conmigo— sentenció el morocho volviendo a su tarea original.

—Yo no le he llevado flores y no pienso hacerlo— dijo con voz cantarina debido a la risa que eso le causaba.

—Cierra la boca Tomlinson.

La carcajada del irlandés los distrajo de su conversación. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina, lugar de donde provenía la risa, y vieron al castaño y al rubio salir por ella con una cerveza en cada mano, cuando llegaron junto a sus amigos les tendieron una botella a cada uno y se sentaron sobre la alfombra. Tenía algunos almohadones para poder recostarse cómodamente, y el morocho había doblado las suficientes mantas para cubrirse del frío.

—¿Ya decidieron qué ver?— preguntó el irlandés después de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Pensé que traerías  _Halloween_ o  _Viernes_ 13— cuestionó el morocho a su amigo rubio.

—Culpó a Payno por eso— dijo el rubio apuntando con la botella al chico en cuestión. El morocho posó su vista en Liam y entornó los ojos en una falsa mirada de reclamo.

—Oh, no me culpes a mí Malik. Te dije que le dieras una lista, el duende estaba enloqueciendo y a mí con él, tuve que detenerlo antes de que su pequeño cerebro irlandés explotara—. Estallaron en risas imaginando al rubio en una crisis cinéfila. No era extraño que pasará a decir verdad, al chico le encantaban las películas y dedicaría su tiempo a ver todas las que pudiera y tocar la guitarra si de él dependiera.

Al final se decidieron por ' _It'_. Era un clásico aterrador y fuera de lo común, y es que  quién imaginaría que un inofensivo payaso de circo sería un asesino en serie de niños. Se terminaron una caja de pizza y varios tazones de papas fritas. Las cervezas las mezclaron con sodas pues sólo era jueves y tenían obligaciones.

Antes de comenzar con la tercera ronda del maratón Niall aprovechó para calentar, con ayuda de Liam, los dedos de queso y las fajitas de carne.

En la sala de alguna manera Louis y Zayn estaban enfrascados en el tema de conversación en el que llevaban metidos por semanas hasta que vieron a sus amigos regresar con la comida que aún no probaban. El rubio depositó en la mesita una bandeja llena de deditos de queso y el castaño otra con las fajitas, luego se sentaron en sus lugares, pero antes de poder decir algo o iniciar con la película Louis habló.

—¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que es posible enamorarse de alguien sólo por lo que escribe? —Niall se tensó ante las palabras del castaño, por un momento pensó que dirían algo al respecto sobre su especie de relación con el rizado, miró a Liam y éste negó indicando que no había dicho nada; al instante se relajó al ver que sus amigos aparentemente ignoraban la situación tan complicada que vivía.

—Por favor diga algo sensato para que este idiota deje de pensar tonterías— espetó el morocho con ojos suplicantes, si bien quería que Louis fuera feliz, le preocupaba que al final las cosas con Gemma no resultaran como el castaño deseaba y no quería por ningún motivo ver lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas del mayor.

—Pues…— comenzó a decir Liam, tratando de evitar que el rubio dijera algo pues había estado hablando con él al respecto, pero le fue imposible porque el rubio habló sin importarle que él intentara decir algo.

—Sí, totalmente—. Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. —La escritura es una de las formas de expresión más profunda y concreta para conocer a una persona. C-creo que cuando uno escribe deja parte de sí, una pieza de tu alma queda plasmada en cada letra dando un significado específico sobre ti. Quedas completamente expuesto. Un pintor o escultor o fotógrafo expresan lo que sienten, sí, pero la interpretación depende de lo que cada individuo conozco. Pero no es así en la escritura, no digo que no tenga que ver lo que cada uno esté viviendo, es sólo que… — el rubio se rascó la nuca y pensó sus palabras antes de continuar su monólogo— Amm, escribes ideas precisas, de lo que conoces y has vivido, aunque intentes alejar tu ser de tus obras es imposible hacerlo del todo—. El irlandés se calló para tomar aire, los otros tres lo miraban atónitos, estaban acostumbrados a un Niall relajado y sin tomar demasiado en serio las cosas y era extraño escucharlo hablar de forma tan seria. —Leer lo que alguien más escribe es conocerlo de una forma pura, real y vulnerable. Conocer secretos y temores, y también sus alegrías. Creo que enamorarse de lo que alguien escribe es enamorarse del lado más sincero y verdadero del autor—. Finalizó el rubio, un suspiro salió de sus labios sin percatarse de éste con anterioridad. Había hablado con total sinceridad, sólo esperaba que sus amigos, sin contar a Liam que estaba al tanto de todo, no sospecharan de ellas, pues aún no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en esa parte de su vida.

Zayn sabía que esa explicación significaba un punto a favor para alentar al castaño de lacios cabellos y piel dorada en acosadora tarea con una blogger. Liam, a pesar de tener conocimiento de la situación extraña que vivía su amigo, nunca se había preguntado en saber qué era lo que el rubio opinaba sobre una tarea tan simple como lo era escribir. Louis se sorprendió por la manera que habló su amigo, era como si de alguna forma estuvieran en la misma frecuencia.

Sólo conocía a Niall hacía dos años, igual que a Liam, y nunca le había conocido ninguna relación seria, sólo recordaba unos cuantos ligues de una noche. Pero desde el día en que sus vidas se unieron en la cafetería de la universidad, aquel jueves durante su primer año en Sheffield, había descubierto que era un chico adorable, divertido, ruidoso, apasionado y tierno, además le encantaba repartir abrazos cuando creía que otro lo necesitaba poniendo —incluso— en riesgo el espacio personal. Esas eran las características con las que resumía al rubio y tal vez fueron esas razones las que le permitieron colarse en su vida junto con su amigo el castaño. Sin embargo la razón de que el rubio hablara de esa forma tal vez se debía a que era músico y compositor, los había deleitado en varias ocasiones con sus letras e incluso les pedía que lo acompañaran, tanto Liam como Louis tocaban la guitarra, y Zayn se limitaba a cantar con su cálida y melódica voz en compañía de los otros tres.

—Deberías enseñarme a componer duende—. Dijo Louis, ninguno de los otros chicos mencionó otra cosa, así que se limitaron a continuar con su maratón de terror. En lo que resto de la velada no volvieron a tocar ese tema, pero para Louis y Niall había quedado clara una cosa: Estaban enamorados de una persona por las cosas que se expresaba en sus escritos publicados en la web.

***

Noviembre casi terminaba, habían sido dos meses en que dos chicos se habían visto envueltos en situaciones completamente extrañas a cualquier cosa que vivieron antes.

Niall se había convencido en que estaba enamorado, a pesar del hecho de que se trataba de un chico. Esto le trajo bastantes peleas con Liam. En una ocasión mientras el rubio hablaba sobre su «cita» con el rizado, que más bien había sido una reunión donde tocaron juntos la guitarra y cantaron, le dijo al castaño que escribiría una canción para Harry alegando que los enamorados hacían eso, Liam, harto de ver la manera en la que su amigo se estaba engañando, le cuestionó sobre las manías del ojiverde, su aroma, o la forma en la que se movía su cabello cuando el viento soplaba. Le preguntó sobre su familia, lo que lo molestaba sin necesidad que las dijera; el irlandés había pensado unos segundos y descubrió que no tenía respuesta para ninguna de aquellas interrogantes, intentó justificarse, pero entonces el castaño cuestionó la atracción física inexistente que existía en los chicos.  Esa pelea le dio mucho en qué pensar al rubio, sólo conocía cosas básicas que Harry le había dicho y jamás se sentía conectado con él de la forma que lo hacía cuando leía su blog. Estaba preocupado y se había decidido a aclarar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, cuerpo y corazón.

Con Louis la situación no era muy distinta, el castaño había optado por contarle lo menos posible a Zayn, pues de alguna forma u otra terminaba enfadado con él, a pesar de decirle que no tenía ningún problema en lo absoluto. Su relación con Gemma había progresado. Eran grandes amigos, la hacía reír con frecuencia para quitar la tensión que tenía luego de sus largas jornadas académicas y laborales, ella por otro lado lo había estado a ensayar para su papel de Sky en la obra de  _Mamma Mia!_  que presentarían los alumnos de Drama como proyecto final. En ocasiones se habían reunido para ver algún partido del  _Mancheste United,_  pues para su grata sorpresa a la rubia le gustaba el futbol y era gran aficionada de los  _Red_ Devils. La chica era agradable, demasiado, y su compañía nunca estaba de más, el único problema que aún no lograba resolver era que continuaba sintiendo como si se tratara de dos personas distintas, pero al mismo tiempo la misma, resultaba demasiado confuso, también el hecho que cada vez que pensaba en ella lo hacía como «su amiga» y él en realidad no quería verla como amiga, quería algo más íntimo, pero parecía como si todo se pusiera en su contra —incluso él mismo— para lograrlo.

***

Era noche fría de sábado, penúltimo de noviembre, y Niall se encontraba sentado en una mesa de aquel bar al que Harry lo había invitado porque en esa ocasión un amigo suyo tocaría algunas de sus canciones —Eddie o Elliot le había dicho—.  El rubio estaba esperando a que el ojiverde regresara, había ido a desearle suerte a su amigo  antes de salir al escenario. Bebía una cerveza y comía de los pistachos que pidió Harry antes de marcharse. Estaba observando el lugar. Era espacioso, las mesas estaban distribuidas de forma que el escenario fuera fácil de mirar, la barra estaba de lado izquierdo y había taburetes que permitían sentarse ahí. El escenario estaba ligeramente por encima del suelo, tenía la forma de semicírculo; estaban acomodadas dos grandes bocinas a los costados, había dos pedestales con micrófono al centro, uno más bajo que el otro, para una guitarra supuso el rubio; y una silla; atrás había algunos instrumentos batería, teclado, bajo y algunas guitarras. Las luces eran tenues y sólo una luz brillante amarilla apuntaba directo a la silla sobre el escenario.

—Volví—. Dijo el rizado jalando la silla para sentarse en ella. —Lo siento, Ed está un poco nervioso, siempre tocamos en grupo, pero esta vez lo hará solo— se excusó el rizado tomando algunos pistachos para meterlos a su boca.

—Si es la mitad de bueno que tú no tiene de qué preocuparse— bromeó el rubio formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nah, tal vez yo sea la mitad de bueno que él— contestó el rizado restándole importancia al halago del irlandés. Antes de que éste pudiera responder un chico pelirrojo salió al escenario con una guitarra en sus manos, se acomodó antes de presentarse. Era Ed, el amigo de Harry, preparó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar. Al principio se veía nervioso, pero rápidamente se apoderó del escenario. Era un intérprete increíble, se dijo el rubio, y sus letras eran realmente buenas como había dicho el ojiverde, así que se dedicó a escuchar y disfrutar de la presentación.

***

—Me alegra que pudieras cenar conmigo Gem— dijo Louis tomando un poco de su pasta para después comerlo.

—Si no era hoy seguramente habría tenido que esperar hasta mi graduación y de verdad tenía muchas ganas de visitar este lugar—. Respondió la chica. Era amante de la comida italiana y desde que Louis le había hablado de ese restaurant ansiaba conocerlo, así que en cuanto el castaño lo sugirió no pudo decir no.

El lugar lucía como cualquier lugar de comida, mesas distribuidas uniformemente, la caja cerca de la puerta, al fondo la cocina y al otro extremo los baños. Lo que hacía interesante el lugar era la comida, era exquisita y eso lo apreciaba la chica.

—Y qué tal resultó el partido— preguntó el chico después de unos minutos de silencio en que se limitaron a comer.

—¡Fue asombroso! Al principio creí que sería un desastre, pero terminó siendo muy divertido, sin mencionar que recaudamos bastante dinero— dijo con notable emoción. Louis sabía lo importante que era para ella la recaudación de fondos en la que había invertido gran parte de su tiempo durante ese semestre.

—¿Y jugaste?— preguntó el castaño tomando otra porción de su espagueti al  _pesto._

—Claro que no —negó con la cabeza—intenté patear el balón, pero soy un fiasco—. Aclaró la chica mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—Oh, no creo que algo de lo que tú hagas pueda ser un fiasco— la animó Louis, y era cierto, sólo se conocían un poco, pero descubrió lo entregada que era la rubia en cuanto a lo que se comprometía— logras todo lo que propones. La recaudación de fondos, por ejemplo. Apuesto que todos en el hospital te aman— dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba el espíritu altruista de la chica y lo entregada que era.

—Oh, muy lindo Louis, pero dudo que mis nulas habilidades futbolísticas surjan sólo porque lo deseo, no funciona así —negaba divertida ante el optimismo del castaño.

—Pero al menos lo intentaste, eso es lo que cuenta ¿cierto?— levantó sus cejas mirando a la rubia, ella asintió.

—Sí, supongo.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos y se dedicaron a disfrutar de su comida italiana.

—Gracias— exclamó la chica una vez hubo terminado su ensalada  _rúcula_  con jamón serrano. Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero el castaño se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada y una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Descuida, la próxima yo escojo el lugar— respondió el castaño, aunque siendo honesto no tenía idea qué era lo que la rubia lo agradecía.

—No por la comida tonto —levantó su cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos, mordía su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones y se encogió de hombros antes de seguir hablando— es sólo que... —giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. Louis veía su perfil. Su nariz, sus cortas pestañas, sus rosados labios, sus pecas. Hasta ese momento no había notado que tenía pecas y se golpeó internamente por eso, se supone que cuando te enamoras de alguien conoces perfectamente todo de él o ella, al menos cuando salía con Eleanor notó sus pecas casi al instante de conocerla. Se sentía un poco mal por no poder sentirse de esa manera con  Gemma, estaban ahí juntos. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?— No tengo muchos amigos sabes, la mayoría terminan huyendo de mí o por mi “apretada” agenda o por mi carácter de perros—. Apartó su vista del cristal y bajó la visita a su plato vacío.

—Qué dices, eres una persona adorable y por lo que yo sé siempre has tenido tiempo para mí—. En un acto de valentía Louis tomó la mano de la chica, ésta se tensó un poco ante el contacto, pero se relajó al ver la cálida mirada del ojiazul sobre ella. El castaño acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar. Gemma le brindó una tímida sonrisa.

—De verdad gracias Louis, si no fuera por ti me habría ahogado en mi rutina, y Dios sabe si hubiera soportado eso. En realidad no soy de hacer nuevos amigos, pero de alguna forma eres diferente, así que gracias.

Lágrimas se acumulaban en los verdes ojos de la rubia, Louis miraba atónito, era la primera vez que compartía algo sobre ella diferente a la universidad y el hospital donde trabajaba. Una sensación de ternura lo invadió y quiso abrazar a la chica y de hecho lo hizo. Gemma se dejó envolver por los cálidos brazos del castaño y descansó su cabeza en su pecho dejando caer las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. El castaño trazaba círculos en la espalda de la rubia y recordó la última vez que lloró en brazos de su amigo antes de saber que «su chico» misterioso era ella.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó su pecho, debería sentirse bien tener así a la chica y ser él quien hiciera que olvidase sus penas, pero no sentía nada de eso, sólo que quería detener el llanto porque odiaba que personas tan lindas como ella lloraran. Entonces tan rápido como un relámpago una idea se posó en su mente y sin pensar demasiado se separó un poco de Gemma y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, la chica se tensó al instante, pero Louis no lo notó porque mantenía su propia lucha interna.

Había imaginado que al besar a la chica todo cobraría sentido, que esa sensación electrizante recorrería su cuerpo como lo hacía cada vez que la leía en su blog, que todo sería correcto, porque cuando estás con la persona indicada todo es correcto y se siente correcto y te llenas de vida y los problemas desaparecen. Pero no sucedió eso en lo absoluto, no sintió nada, más que una profunda sensación de estar traicionando a alguien y se sintió frustrado, habría continuado lamentándose de no ser porque sintió un golpe en su pecho.

Abrió los ojos que no se dio cuenta que había cerrado y miró a Gemma soltarse de su agarre, su cara estaba deshecha. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sus labios temblando y balbuceando algo que el castaño no logró entender. La rubia se puso de pie rápidamente y Louis la imitó e intentó acercarse, pero ella se echó para atrás.

—¡Aléjate! Y-yo, no me toques— espetó. Con manos temblorosas tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Hey, Gemma! Espera, ¿te encuentras bien?— le dijo el castaño tratando de entender qué estaba pasando— Lo siento, bien, yo…

—¡No! Sólo cállate— su voz temblaba. No entendía qué había causado que la rubia se alterara de esa forma. —Gracias por la comida— dijo mientras intentaba sacar dinero de su cartera, cuando finalmente lo logró lo depositó en la mesa evitando tocar al castaño por completo—, gracias por el carnet y gracias por todo, pero no me busques.

—Espera, puedo explicarlo— el castaño intentó acercarse, pero ella lo frenó.

—Ahórrate tus explicaciones. Y-yo… —más lágrimas se acumulaban en el rostro de la chica y un nudo en el pecho le impedía hablar con claridad. Su voz temblaba, ella temblaba y Louis se encontraba asustado y confundido— Lo siento, pero yo… N-no puedo, yo lo si-iento—. Y salió corriendo del lugar. Louis intentó ir tras ella pero un mesero lo detuvo y lo hizo pagar la cuenta. Cuando pudo salir no encontró a la chica por ningún lado y decidió volver a casa.

Agradecía que su amigo estuviera con Perrie, porque no estaba seguro de poder contarle lo que había hecho esa noche. Intentó comunicarse con Gemma de camino a su apartamento hasta que ésta optó por apagar el aparato. Louis daba vueltas en la cama intentando descubrir qué fue lo que hizo mal. Odiaba saber que la chica estaba sufriendo a causa de él, pero no sabía exactamente el porqué. Se sentía frustrado, quería una explicación. Necesitaba una, pero la chica había sido clara. «No me busques».

La había cagado.

Ahora jamás entendería todas las cosas que le provocaba la chica. Ahora debía conformarse con su blog, porque si algo sabía es que ella no decía nada porque sí.

Bien hecho Tomlinson, se dijo a sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido.

***

La presentación de Ed había terminado, Niall quedó impresionado del talento del chico. Estuvieron platicando con él y con otro amigo del rizado, Nick Grimshaw, un fósil universitario quien estaba a cargo de la radio de la Universidad de Sheffield Hallam. Era divertido y a veces un poco molesto, pero el programa que conducía era entretenido a decir verdad. Jamás pensó que Harry tuviera esa clase de amistades, cada día se sorprendía más de su rizado amigo. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra, no se supone que lo llamara  _su amigo_ , no. Pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso de una vez por todas.

Una vez se despidieron de los amigos del rizado caminaron juntos por las calles de Sheffield, Niall le dijo a Harry que no quería volver a casa aún para no encontrarse con un Liam seguramente molesto con él. Y, como a las once no hay mucho a dónde ir, se dirigieron a un parque que quedaba cerca de la universidad y por consiguiente cerca de sus edificios.

Estuvieron rondando un rato hasta que se decidieron a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque. Árboles los rodeaban adelante y atrás, en medio de la arbolada se extendía un camino que rodeaba la cuadra entera que era el parque, éste se dividía en cuatro en cada una de las esquinas y cortaba el jardín igualmente en cuatro sectores triangulares. Al centro se unían los caminos y conectaban con una hermosa fuente llena de pequeñas lucecitas que cambiaban de color al fondo de ésta.

Niall observaba la fuente desde donde estaba.

—Y por qué está molesto Liam— le cuestionó el rizado que se encontraba sentado a su izquierda— no parece del tipo que se enoja con facilidad.

Niall se volteó para verlo de frente. —Últimamente lo hace muy seguido para ser honesto—. El rizado asintió. —Yo creo que tiene el periodo— soltó de pronto el irlandés estallando en carcajadas. Harry lo observó sorprendido para después unirse a su risa. A su risa siguió otra y luego otra hasta que finalmente un dolor en el abdomen los obligó a parar.

—No deberías reírte así de tu amigo rubio— dijo el rizado todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Sus manos se posaban en su abdomen y lo sobaba como si de alguna forma ayudara a disminuir el dolor muscular producto de su ataque de risa.

—Tú también te reíste Styles —apuntó acusadoramente al rizado.

—Pero no se trata de mi mejor amigo desde los quince— retrucó el castaño para molestar al irlandés.

—Por eso mismo tengo el derecho de reírme, lo he soportado cinco años— dijo firme Niall como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una ley establecida en los códigos jurídicos de antaño.

—Tal vez deba comenzar a preocuparme duende, no vayas a intentar arrojarme de un puente sólo porque nos conocemos apenas dos meses.

Ambos chicos reían de las idioteces que decían, si alguien los hubiera visto habría pensado que estaban ebrios, pero en realidad no habían bebido más que una cerveza cada uno, su comportamiento se debía a que en el corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse habían tomado demasiada confianza entre ellos. Eran muy parecidos, a ambos les gustaba reír y hacer felices a otros. Niall era más ruidoso que Harry y completamente atrabancado, a diferencia del rizado que era más bien discreto y muy meticuloso en su comportamiento. Tal vez esa era la razón de que su amistad encajaba a la perfección.

De un momento a otro Harry empujó a Niall y se echó a correr por el parque, el rubio después de estabilizarse de la repentina acción del rizado, fue detrás de éste. Corrieron por todo el parque gritando y riendo, llegaron a la fuente y sin más Niall arrojó agua sobre su acompañante, éste sin pensarlo imitó la acción del rubio.

Estaban congelados, la noche fría de noviembre calaba en los huesos, debían agradecer que no hubiera comenzado a llover. Se encontraban sentados en uno de los jardines del parque tiritando de frío, pero sin poder controlar sus ganas de reír, de pronto el ojiverde comenzó a cantar.

— _Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_ — cantaba el rizado sonriente, miraba a Niall quien estaba confuso—  _before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's going to stop me but divine_ …

— _Intervention_ — cantó el rubio. Harry le sonrió y el irlandés le devolvió el gesto _— I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

— _But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm yours_ —cantaron a dueto. Harry se señaló a sí mismo y después apuntó al rubio quien levantó una ceja. Soltó una sonora carcajada y se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano al ojiverde, éste la tomó sin pensar y de un momento a otro se encontraban bailando sobre el césped. — _Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free_  —continúo el rubio.

Look into your heart and you'll find love love, love, love —dijeron juntos.

Harry le hizo cosquillas al rubio en la cintura, quien comenzó a retorcerse entre las manos del rizado, cayeron al suelo y el irlandés aprovechó para devolverle el chiste al castaño.

Estuvieron así un rato rodando por el césped entre gritos y risas, hasta que se detuvieron. Niall quedó sobre Harry, sus rostros muy pegados, el rubio acortó la distancia lentamente y cuando estuvo a centímetros del rostro del rizado cerró sus ojos. El castaño lo miró sorprendido y cuando sintió los labios de su amigo rozar los suyos giró su cabeza en un rápido movimiento.

—¡Wooow! ¿Pero qué haces?— preguntó el rizado en un tono más alto del habitual. Niall abrió sus ojos y al ver la expresión del ojiverde —ojos muy abiertos, ceño fruncido, labios apretados— se ruborizó y trató de esconder su rostro, pero su posición sobre el rizado no se lo permitía, así que se bajo de éste y se sentó a su lado con las rodillas flectadas hacia su pecho sosteniéndolas con sus brazos y colocando su rostro entre éstas. —¿Niall, te encuentras bien amigo? —preocupación en la voz del rizado. El ojiazul sintió al castaño incorporarse. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro derecho.

—Dosieemto— balbuceó Niall.

—Ah, espera no te entiendo. Niall— dijo tomando los brazos del chico e intentó separarlos— podrías mirarme.

El rubio negó apretando más fuerte sus piernas al sentir a Harry tirar de sus brazos. —Lo siento—. Murmuró Niall tan bajito que apenas pudo escuchar el rizado.

—Hey, descuida, sólo que… No entiendo—. Harry continuaba apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y ahora daba ligeros golpecitos intentando animar a su amigo a salir de su escondite.

—¿Soy feo?— cuestionó el rubio saliendo de entre sus brazos. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rizado, quien no entendía a qué venía duda de su amigo.

—En lo absoluto— contestó seguro de su respuesta.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te gusto? —la pregunta nuevamente descolocó al rizado, quien comenzaba a sentir su cabeza girar.

—Eh, Niall tú no eres gay.

—No eres el que siempre dice que el amor no se etiqueta— espetó el rubio un tanto molesto por la situación.

—Sí, estoy convencido que el amor es igual para todos, pero tú en verdad no sientes atracción hacia mí ¿o sí?—. La respuesta del rizado fue dubitativa, no lograba entender todo lo que el rubio le decía.

—Amm yo… A-amm —negó con la cabeza— no, supongo que no—. Harry levantó una ceja y lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Supones? Cuéntame Sr. Horan cuántas veces has tenido atracción por un hombre a parte de la “supuesta” que tienes por mí— cuestionó el rizado con un deje de burla.

—Contándote a ti mmm… —Niall se tomó la barbilla como si estuviera pensando— Ninguno a decir verdad.

Harry estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada escrutante del rubio.  —Y te aseguro que ni siquiera yo te atraigo—. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que Liam tenía razón —Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿Liam? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Niall dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. —Mis peleas recientes con él son debido a esto. Me dijo que no tenía ningún tipo de atracción por ti y que eso de estar enamorado era algo sin sentido —miró al castaño, éste tenía su vista en sus manos que se encontraban sobre su regazo— yo le dije que el amor no lo tiene, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón—. Cuando terminó frunció su boca en una mueca, se sentía incómodo revelando toda esa información al protagonista de todos sus problemas.

—¿Enamorado?— preguntó Harry mirando por primera vez a Niall desde que había comenzado a explicarse— ¿Crees que estás enamorado de mí?— el rubio asintió— ¿Por qué?

Niall echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego se desplomó sobre el césped. —Es una larga historia.

—Mañana es domingo— le respondió el rizado tumbándose a su lado, Niall lo miró de reojo y sonrió ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Bien, pero tienes prohibido burlarse— sentenció. Harry asintió como pudo. —Tal vez creas que soy demente y obsesivo y entenderé si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo.

Harry asintió nuevamente en respuesta. —Bien.

Digamos que por cosas del destino un día me descubrí leyendo un blog y me encantó lo que ahí ponían, me hacía sentir identificado, aún lo hace a decir verdad. Poco a poco me metí por completo en esas páginas y me imaginaba que estaban escritas sólo para mí, que existía una conexión entre el autor y yo. Entonces te apareciste ese día en la tienda y, no preguntes qué, pero algo me dijo que eras tú, después supe que tenías un blog y todo tuvo sentido. Un día me atreví a escribirte y después se hizo una necesidad y tú has estado contestándome todo éste tiempo, pero no dije nada hasta ahora porque tuve miedo que me rechazaras justo como sucedió. No quería perder eso que me pasa cuando leo lo que escribes, o cuando me escribes directamente a mí.

Me siento vivo, y lleno, y tengo siento esa electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que me pongo a leer cada cosa que escribes, y se siente tan correcto que podría quedarme frente a la pantalla por siempre—. Guardó silencio un instante y suspiro. —Por extraño que suene jamás logró sentirme de esa manera cuando estoy contigo.

Eres increíble y me encanta pasar mi tiempo a tu lado, pero no logro verte más allá de un amigo y es una mierda porque se supone que debería flotar y vería corazones rosas por todos los lugares por los que pisaras, y tendría que saber de qué aroma es tu loción y si me provoca querer estar en una cama calentita junto a ti viendo películas y comiendo helado o si es como estar en la playa tomando el sol o tocando la guitarra. Pero eso nunca pasa, sólo veo a Harry mi amigo el rizado que no tengo ni puta idea a qué huele. Y… Joder, soy patético—. Gritó el rubio cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

—¿Hemos estado hablando?— cuestionó el rizado girándose y apoyándose en su codo para mirar al rubio, éste asintió— es que, yo no acostumbro conversar con mis lectores. En realidad no recuerdo ninguna conversación fija con nadie—. Niall lo miró y se incorporó completamente.

—Te suena de algo  _ene, ese, ene_ — cuestionó mirando fijamente al rizado quien se había incorporado por completo igual que él. El ojivede negó con la cabeza. —Y ¿Qué tal  _leprechaun_?— preguntó nuevamente. Harry volvió a negar.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando a su alrededor, al cielo. A ellos.

—¿Sabes?— habló por fin Harry sin dejar de mirar directo a la fuente— ¿Leterán?, ¿prequechau?

— _Leprechaun._

—Eso— se volvió hacia Niall— me resulta familiar, pero no del blog, amm, en realidad no sé de dónde, pero siento como si lo hubiera escuchado antes.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo— dijo de pronto Harry.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, quién es el dueño. Tal vez lo conozca o puedo preguntar a alguien si saben quién es. ¿Qué dices? —Harry miraba a Niall, le sonreía, quería decirle que estaba con él y lo apoyaría. El rizado sabía perfectamente lo que es estar enamorado y no tener esperanza alguna de ser notado siquiera. El rubio asintió y dejó ver sus blancos dientes por primera vez desde que intentó besarlo. —Bien, ¿cuál es su usuario?

—Eme.

Un sonido sacó a los chicos de la pequeña burbuja en la que se habían sumergido. Era el teléfono de Harry que sonaba en su bolsillo.

—Disculpa, debo contestar— se excusó el rizado poniéndose en pie y sacando el teléfono de sus ajustados pantalones. Miró la pantalla y leyó ésta, deslizó el dedo sobre el aparato para contestar la llamada.

Niall se giró para darle libertad al castaño, no quería que sintiera que invadía su privacidad.

—Bueno ¿te encuentras bien?— lo escuchó preguntar, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor, supuso el rubio. —¡Oh, cariño! Enseguida voy. P-por favor no hagas nada ¿sí? —colocó una mano sobre la bocina del teléfono y le hizo señas al rizado para que se levantara— Te quiero, lo sabes verdad. Llego en un segundo.

Cortó la llamada y se despidió del rubio, no sin prometerle que le ayudaría, Niall simplemente asintió ante la imagen de un Harry nervioso y preocupado. Se quedó un rato más pensando qué haría a partir de ahora, nuevamente desconocía la identidad de la persona de quien se había enamorado y con quien se escribía casi a diario. Qué le diría a Liam.

Estaba jodido. Jodido y enamorado. Total y completamente perdido.

***

La siguiente semana pasó lenta para ambos chicos.

Louis intentó hablar con Gemma sin éxito alguno. Esta situación lo tuvo distraído en todo momento. No había podido concentrarse en sus clases, estaba distraído en los ensayos de la obra y estaban a sólo dos semanas del estreno y en su empleo ni hablar confundía los estantes o los temas a los que pertenecía cada libro, olvidaba acomodarlos una vez devueltos y se había dedicado a negar una considerable cantidad por no encontrarlos.

Se encontró a sí mismo ingresando a la página cada 10 minutos esperando encontrar algo que le hablara de la rubia, que le dijera que estaba bien. Estaba obsesionado con eso y quería saber qué sucedía entre la Gemma del blog y la había sido su amiga.

Con Zayn la situación había pasado los primeros cuatro días, el morocho sabía que algo sucedía con su amigo, pero sus complicados horarios y la negativa del chico le habían impedido profundizar en el asunto. No fue sino hasta que llego a casa con restos de pintura amarilla seca pegada a su ropa, cabello y piel, entonces insistió llamándolo y _ellow chick_  hasta que le contó lo sucedido con todo. Gemma. La pintura. Con su vida.

Ese día había estado distraído como ya era costumbre, en un receso que tuvo entre clases se dirigió al teatro para hablar con su profesor, nunca se percató que el equipo de escenografía se encontraba pintando algunas piezas faltantes colgadas en las bambalinas. El castaño estuvo siguiendo al profesor y no se dio cuenta del momento en que su pie se enredó con una cuerda hasta que se hubo tropezado con ésta y jaló un bote de pintura que se encontraba sobre la tramoya cubriéndolo todo de amarillo mostaza, ganándose la risa de más de uno.

Cuando concluyó toda su historia Zayn lo tenía abrazado, el morocho estaba preocupado, había pasado lo que temía y no tenía idea de cómo actuar al respecto, así que sólo consoló al castaño y le brindó todo el apoyo que había en él.

*

Por otro lado el rubio tuvo que aguantar los “te lo dije” de Liam seguido de las carcajadas que provocaba en el castaño lo ocurrido entre su amigo y el rizado. Hasta cierto punto el castaño sintió alivio de la confusión de irlandés, pues hacía tiempo había descubierto que su amigo rubio estaba forzándose a sentir cosas que en realidad no tenía, así que una vez más le brindó todo su apoyo para encontrar al dueño real de las palabras que lo traían vuelto loco, después de disculparse por ser un “ _jodidoincompresiblecelosoamigo_ ”, como lo había llamado Niall.

El irlandés continúo recibiendo las visitas de Harry, pero cuando éste quiso ayudarlo en su búsqueda le dijo que intentaba olvidar ese vergonzoso episodio de su vida. El ojiverde le dijo que en lo absoluto lo era, que debería llamarle “romántico” y que estaba dispuesto a darle su ayuda en cuanto el chico de ojos azules se decidiera a continuar con la búsqueda de su musa de Internet.

Sus reuniones de amigos no se vieron afectadas por el suceso de aquel sábado y al contrario de lo que pensó el rubio tuvo a Harry en su casa para sesiones de guitarra y se encontraron a sí mismos componiendo el siguiente jueves cuando el rizado llegó emocionado con una idea que rondaba su mente, intentó ayudarle, pero el castaño se negó rotundamente, así que simplemente se acompañaron y cada quien hizo lo propio.

A pesar de toda la alegría que el ojiverde emanaba, Niall se percató que había algo que lo inquietaba, supo que se debía al incidente que los hizo separarse la noche del sábado, pero cuando preguntó Harry se tensó y cambió el tema, así que el rubio no preguntó más.

***

Era viernes, la primer semana de diciembre estaba terminado, eso significaba que los exámenes y proyectos finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina esperándolos con brazos abiertos para atrapar a aquel que se descuidara.

Niall y Louis esperaban, de forma solitaria, que el receso de invierno los ayudará a despejar su perturbada mente y los alejara de su obsesión por los blogs de Internet, al menos unos días.

Los cuatro amigos se reunían cada viernes durante un periodo que los cuatro tenían libre, y éste no era la excepción. Se encontraban hablando sobre los planes que tenían para pasar las fiestas. Niall volaría a Irlanda junto a su mamá, y pasaría las fiestas con su padre y su hermano Greg; su mamá estaría con su familia que hacía tiempo no veía, así que no le preocupaba librarla un tiempo de él. Zayn y Louis regresarían a Doncaster y harían lo mismo de cada año. Louis festejaría su cumpleaños y Navidad con su familia y su amigo y a ver que surgía después. La familia Malik claro que no celebraba Navidad, pero Zayn y sus hermanas siempre se pegaron a los festejos de los Tomlinson, así que ya era una tradición que los cuatro hermanos formaran parte de la celebración de la familia Tomlinson. Liam por su parte iría a Wolverhampton estaría en Nochebuena con su novia y su familia y en Navidad con la propia, y probablemente viajaría a Irlanda a visitar a Niall para Año Nuevo.

Estaban entretenidos en su conversación cuando la voz de Grimshaw se escuchó por los altavoces, era extraño que estuviera a esa hora en cabina, las transmisiones eran a las siete de la mañana y después de la una de la tarde. Eran las diez, no se supone que hubiera nada a esa hora en la radio universitaria.

“Buenos días comunidad estudiantil, deben estar preparándose para la recta final del semestre como los responsables universitarios que son. ¡Esa es la actitud Sheffield! Y se preguntarán ¿Qué rayos haces Grimmy? Sólo quiero compensar su gran esfuerzo, así que esta transmisión especial es para ustedes. ¡Sí tú!, el que está por suspender la materia, y también tú, el que no tiene ni jo… Ni idea de que rayos significa ¡Universidad! Pero también aquellos que lograrán disfrutar del receso de invierno sin pensar en lo absoluto sobre ella. Así que disfruten la siguiente hora con ustedes el talento de Ed Sheeran.”

La voz de Grimshaw se dejó de escuchar y dio paso a la melodía de una guitarra y luego una agradable voz, Niall reconoció de inmediato la canción, era una de las que Ed había tocado aquel sábado. La hora paso rápido y los chicos continuaron con su charla escuchando a distintos intérpretes “Talentos universitarios” dijo Grimmy, que ninguno —ni siquiera Niall— pudo reconocer del todo.

“Bueno gente es hora de despedirnos, pero como último número tenemos a un talentosísimo chico lo suficientemente idiota como para permanecer en el anonimato, así que no me odien a mí si resulta ser el amor de su vida. Los dejo con ‘ _Yellow_ ’”.

Ese título era extraño, pensaron todos, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia, continuaron con sus asuntos mientras la agradable melodía de la guitarra llenaba cada rincón del recinto educativo, entonces una gruesa voz salió de los altavoces acompañando a la música, o tal vez la música acompañaba a la voz, y pronunció aquellas palabras, palabras que en un principio no significaron nada…

_“Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do…”_

Pero después lo significaron todo…

_“Yeah, they were all yellow…”_

La voz era gruesa sí, pero también era cálida y suave y daban ganas de encapsularla y no dejarla de escuchar jamás. Eso fue lo que Louis quiso hacer al instante.

_“I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called 'Yellow'…”_

Louis sintió un vuelco en su estómago y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, era agradable. Lo sentía cada vez que leía ese famoso blog, cada vez que repetía aquellas  canciones que conocía de memoria —a pesar de no tener música— aquellas que sentía de sólo pensar que se encontraría con el dueño tan hermosos pensamientos. Y todo lo que había en él de pronto se llenó de vida.

_“So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow…”_

Louis pensó en su incidente de la semana anterior y le causó risa, por un momento imaginó cómo sería inspirar algo tan lindo y profundo como una canción..

_“Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_Do you know? You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so…”_

La canción le recordó algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Ansió con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase la misma persona, la persona que le robaba el aliento cada vez que escribía. Imaginó que era así porque sonaba tan familiar, tan íntimo, se sentía tan bien que se habría quedado ahí para siempre.

Sólo la voz, la canción  y él.

_“I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_'Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow…”_

Y  entonces lo supo, de alguna forma al escuchar esas últimas líneas sabía que era sobre él. Él caminando por los pasillos de la universidad. Él repasando libretos en la cafetería. Él disfrutando, o no, sus clases. Él intentando no dormir en la biblioteca. Él con reflectores apuntándolo sobre un escenario. Él cubierto de pintura amarilla. Porque él fue todo amarillo, sólo un instante en la relatividad infinita del tiempo, pero era amarillo. Y era tonto pensarlo, pero no le importaba, no ahora.

_“Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_Do you know? For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

Era feliz...

_“Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do.”_

Se escucharon las últimas palabras de esa bella canción.

Entonces despertó no era sobre él. Cómo siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad, nadie gastaría su tiempo en un chico que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que provocar la risa de otros.

Los últimos acordes de la guitarra sonaron y luego silencio, quiso correr y conocer al chico de la dulce voz sin importar lo que sucedería después. Quiso ser valiente y agradecer por hacerlo sentir vivo durante cuatro minutos, pero otra vez sus miedos lo invadieron. Quedó paralizado y reprimió cada una de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no quería exponerse ante todo el alumnado ahí presente, no quería que Liam y Niall vieran su vulnerabilidad, y sobre todo no quería preocupar a su mejor amigo. Así que permaneció inmóvil como si ese huracán de sentimientos y emociones jamás hubiera pasado por él.

Para Liam y Zayn fue un programa más. Niall quiso decir que conocía al chico, que era su amigo  y se llamaba Harry, pero decidió respetar el secreto de su amigo y calló. Y Louis, él libraba una batalla más contra él mismo.

***

Louis se encontraba perdido, había depositado toda su energía en la presentación de la obra, pero una vez que se realizó no tuvo en que distraerse.

Era viernes y sus finales estaba en proceso. El día anterior había logrado acreditar la materia de Teatro con creces gracias su interpretación de Sky. Había sido un lleno total y fue aclamada de principio a fin. Una vez terminó accedió a que sus amigos lo llevaran a celebrar, pero ese día se negó alegando que debía estudiar para sus exámenes pendientes. No era del todo mentira, pero no tenía la capacidad de concentración para estudiar nada.

Ingresó al blog que conocía demasiado bien, a pesar de que algo en su cabeza le dijo que no lo hiciera. Lo que encontró lo sorprendió era la propaganda de un evento social en apoyo a la comunidad ‘LGTB’. No recordaba haber escuchado que Gemma estuviera involucrada en ninguna asociación o grupo a favor de la tolerancia y el respeto hacia ese sector de la sociedad, si bien tampoco recordaba escuchar que estuviera en contra. Simplemente no mencionó nada al respecto. El acto inaugural comenzaba a las 8:00 p.m. y estaría conducido por Grimshaw, leyó. Miró su reloj y éste marcaba 7:47 p.m., algo dentro de él lo impulsó a pararse de su cama, ponerse una playera limpia, colocarse sus  _Toms_  y salir de su casa. Cuando se encontraba cerrando la puerta revisó que llevara consigo sus llaves, el celular, dinero; una vez seguro, cerró la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió a la calle en busca la dirección que marcaba el anuncio.

Cuando llegó se percató que en la entrada había una pequeña galería de fotos y pinturas referentes al tema que estaba separada del bar por un cristal protegiendo las obras. Había poca mirando la galería, por lo que pudo notar debido al barullo que se escuchaba tras las puertas de cristal, fue que el público se encontraba concentrado en el bar, así que se decidió a entrar.

En la puerta tuvo que pagar su entrada y le otorgaron una pulsera de colores. El lugar no era muy grande, todo era de madera, pero se encontraba decorado con banderas, había globos que colgaban del techo, personas pasaban con diamantina y confeti multicolor rociando a los que ahí se encontraban. Había un escenario al centro donde se encontraba cantando un chico con el cabello rojo, por la voz supo que era el que había estado en tocando en la estación el viernes pasado. En la pared del fondo por sobre las bocinas estaba colocada una manta blanca con la orilla de colores enmarcando una frase que él había visto cientos de veces en esos meses  _“Love Is Equal”._  Las personas disfrutaban, vestían de blanco en su mayoría y tenían banderas de colores que agitaban acompañando al pelirrojo.

Se sentó y disfrutó de la música, bebió un poco. De alguna forma estar en ese sitio lo relajó e hizo que se olvidara de sus problemas, echó un vistazo a la galería y se dio cuenta que había personas aglomerándose ahí, decidió salir y ver qué pasaba.

Vio a una chica menuda parada sobre un escenario improvisado dijo cosas que Louis no logró entender para concluir con un “disfruten del arte”. La gente se dispersó y comenzaron a recorrer las obras que ahí se exponían, él hizo lo propio.

*

—¡Mierda!

—Gem, ¿estás bien?— preguntó el chico rizado girándose para encarar a su hermana. La joven estaba tensa y se aferraba a la pared mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Está aquí!

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?— se preocupó el rizado al ver la tensión de Gemma.

—Él—. Respondió en un hilo de voz.

—¡Tom?— Harry se tensó al instante. Si llegaba a toparse con ese imbécil no se contendría y estaba seguro que lo golpearía. Llevaba deseando eso hacía tres años, pero su mamá le dijo pensará en su hermana y Gemma estaba tan nerviosa que lo dejó pasar por ese momento.

—¡Dios, Harry! ¡No!— soltó mirando a su hermano con expresión horrorizada. —E-el, el chico del que te hablé.

—¿El de la comida italiana? —Ella asintió. 

—No sé por qué mierda está aquí.

—Gemma cuida tu vocabulario o alejaras a cada chico que se interese en ti—. Le soltó Harry un tanto divertido, pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica y sacudió su cabello. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Idiota.

—En serio Gem, sé que no la has pasado bien, pero no puedes alejar a cada chico que se interesa en ti.

—Claro que puedo y lo haré.

—¿Y qué si es el indicado?

—¿Y si no lo es?— retrucó la chica.

—Pues quien sea jamás lo sabrás porque ni siquiera le darás la oportunidad de probarlo.

—¡No, no, no!— decía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Harry la atrajo más hacia él y recargó su cabeza en la de su hermana.

—Gem, sé que tienes miedo y me duele en el alma, pero en ocasiones tenemos que toparnos con algunos imbéciles, a veces unos más que otros, pero… No te merecías toparte con un Tom, y me culpo cada día por dejar que pasara, pero te juro. Mírame— se separó un poco de la chica y la tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus verdes esmeraldas y a Harry se le partió el corazón ver a su hermana de esa manera—, te juro que si hay otro Tom en tu vida no le permitiré que te haga daño, ni siquiera que se acerque a ti. Pero quiero verte feliz Gem, y si no te das la oportunidad, y a los otros, tal vez no lo superes nunca,. Y odio ver que ese imbécil continúa controlando tu vida—. Con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas que derramaba su hermana y daba pequeños masajes circulares intentando reconfortarla. —S-sólo, prométeme que lo intentarás. Si no es este chico, con otro, pero lo harás, por favor—. Susurró bajito para que sólo la chica escuchara. Ella asintió.

—Sí, lo prometo Harold—. Harry sonrió ante el mote y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana.

*

Louis se encontraba mirando un lienzo de con cuadros de colores lisos y tapizados con líneas en zigzag y entre estos había círculos y espirales, medía cerca de un metro tal vez por uno y medio, no podía estar seguro; y aunque pensaba que era lindo no entendía, fuera de los colores, que tenía que ver con el evento. Su cabeza estaba ladeada intentando ver algún mensaje oculto, pero no parecía haber nada más ahí.

—Interesante elección de colores ¿no crees?— Escuchó que decían a su espalda. Conocía esa voz, no sabía de qué, pero la había escuchado. Se dio la vuelta para descubrir de quién se trataba y antes de que pudiera decir nada sus ojos se toparon con un intenso verde como la esmerada. Louis abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No podía ser verdad, no otra vez.

Él conocía esos ojos, a pesar de sólo verlos una vez no se habían borrado de su memoria. Eran grandes, brillantes y verdes, y aunque se parecían demasiado a los de Gemma no eran iguales, estos eran sus ojos, esos que recordaba del chico de la biblioteca, porque sabía que sí era un chico, y todo indicaba que no se había equivocado. Miró el resto del rostro y ahí estaban dos hermosos hoyuelos depositados en cada una de sus mejillas. Una ola de calor lo invadió y sintió sus rodillas fallar. Se sostuvo de la pared que tenía detrás, pero no fue suficiente. El chico le preguntó algo que no logró comprender y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo conducido a la calle tomado por la cintura que unas grandes manos sostenían con firmeza.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Louis aún se encontraba un poco mareado, pero ya escuchaba con claridad. El chico lo condujo a la parte lateral de aquel bar y lo ayudó a sentarse en unos bancos que estaban colocados en la pared. Sostenía un vaso de agua que el castaño le había llevado. Al principio no lo notó, pero ahora veía su castaño, rizado y hermoso cabello. Otra cosa que confirmaba que era su chico misterioso. El pecho de Louis se llenaba de una extraña sensación de satisfacción con cada inhalación de aire que hacía, pero no era suficiente para abarcar la gran felicidad que lo invadía.

Vio el abrigo que usaba y entonces fue consciente del frío que hacía, miró sus piernas y vio el pantalón negro, ajustado y roto que vestía y las botas que cubrían sus pies. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y llegó hasta sus ojos achinándolos.

Estaba pasando, era real y ahora no podía dejarlo ir.

—¿Tú eres el chico…

—De la biblioteca, sí —lo cortó Louis.

—En realidad iba a decir del musical, pero ahora que lo mencionas, también eres él—. Le dio una amplia sonrisa y Louis se sintió morir. Sin duda era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su jodida vida y se la estaba dando a él.

—¿Lo viste?— preguntó de pronto al darse cuenta de la respuesta. Asintió y pudo ver cada rizo rebotando en su cabeza. Su cabello era sedoso y brillante y sintió inmensas ganas de enredar sus dedos entre ellos.

—Soy Harry —extendió su mano derecha en dirección al ojiazul.

 —Louis —y estrechó la mano de Harry, era suave y cálida y no quería soltarla jamás.

Entonces supo de dónde le sonaba la voz, era la del chico de la radio,  _su_  Harry era aquel chico, y también el de la biblioteca y, si todo se era conforme pensaba, también el del blog.

Joder todo se estaba alineando para que él fuera feliz, y por un momento era todo lo que importaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron platicando, pero todo terminó cuando recibió la llamada de un Zayn preocupado. Se despidieron y por otra jugada del destino intercambiaron números.

Ese era sin duda el mejor día de su vida.

***

Las vacaciones habían llegado y Louis estaba extrañamente feliz. Zayn al principio se preocupó pensando que sólo se trataba de una máscara del castaño para no preocupar a sus hermanas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba fingiendo, no supo el porqué y tampoco preguntó, no quería hacer sentir incómodo a su amigo ni que recordara lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

Louis había recibido un mensaje de Harry al día siguiente de su encuentro, al principio se sorprendió y dudó en contestar, pero la emoción que albergó su cuerpo fue más grande y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los chicos se encontraban platicando a través de mensajes de texto. La última semana paso de forma muy similar y el resto de las vacaciones. El rizado lo llamó para su cumpleaños y cantó “ _Happy Birthday_ ” sólo para él.

Louis estaba hinchado de felicidad y a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta quería preguntarle a Harry si él era  _curly_styles_. Quería estar seguro del error que cometió antes de disculparse con cierta personita rubia que aún le preocupaba.

***

Era el primer día del año y Louis se encontraba en un tren rumbo a Manchester, iba a encontrarse con Harry. El rizado le había dicho que tenía el regalo perfecto para él, y que sentía mucho que estuviera retrasado, pero aún así esperaba que lo disfrutará. Había comprado entradas para el partido de la  _Premiere League_  del _Mancheste United_  vs.  _Tottenham_  en el  _Old Trafford._

Tal vez debería haberse negado porque no conocía de nada a Harry, pero ¡joder! Era Harry, el chico que lo trajo vuelto loco —y ni siquiera lo sabía— durante los últimos meses, así que negarse no era una opción.

Harry miraba para todos lados en busca del chico de ojos azules. No era una tarea tan compleja debido a que su altura ayudaba, pero la estatura de Louis sí que era un impedimento para encontrarlo entre tanta gente queriendo ingresar. Tal vez si no hubiera sugerido como punto de reunión el lado izquierdo del acceso principal del estadio habría resultado más sencillo localizarlo.

Su papá y Gemma estaban impacientes por la tardanza del amigo de Harry, pero aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para que iniciara el encuentro y tenían lugares numerados, así que decidieron darle quince minutos más.

—¡Joder, otra vez él!—. Exclamó Gemma mirando hacia un punto fijo detrás de Harry, el chico no entendió lo que su hermana quiso decir y se giró siguiendo su mirada, pero se topó con que el chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules forcejeaba para llegar hasta donde se encontraba y se aproximó hacia él para auxiliarlo.

Louis divisó a Harry y se metió entre el gentío para llegar hasta él. Por su corta estatura rápidamente perdió de vista al rizado y luchaba contra dos orangutanes que lo presionaban entre sí. Trato de hablarles, pero estos no parecieron escucharlo; estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando una mano se cerró en su muñeca y lo jaló ayudándolo a salir de la muchedumbre en la que se encontraba. No necesito mirar para saber de quién se trataba, le fue suficiente con la gran mano que sostenía su muñeca para saber que era el ojiverde y sonrió inconsciente ante el cálido tacto del chico.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo levantó la vista que había permanecido en el suelo dispuesto a agradecer cuando vio a una chica rubia —demasiado familiar— detrás del rizado. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas al darse cuenta que se trataba de la mismísima Gemma Styles.

—Mierda, Gema y-yo… Mierda—. No pudo decir otra cosa porque el papá de Harry, ajeno a la situación, los apresuró para ingresar al estadio; y porque a Louis no se le ocurrían más palabras que no tuvieran que ver con  _mierda, joder, imbécil._

Harry estaba confuso ante la situación. Louis conocía a su hermana y se había quedado pálido al verla y Gemma se tensó en el momento que vio al ojiazul frente a ella arrastrado por su hermano. Harry ató cabos unos segundos después y supo que Louis era el chico de la comida italiana

Todo el tiempo que duró el partido fue incómodo para los tres jóvenes. Harry estaba en medio, a su derecha estaba Gemma, tensa y sin moverse con la vista fija al frente. A la izquierda tenía a Louis quien no dejaba de balancearse de atrás hacia adelante y mordía su pulgar derecho con mucho ímpetu.

El rizado no dijo nada, sólo esperaba que todo acabara para intentar aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto el silbatazo final se escuchó Harry arrastró a Gemma lejos de su padre y Louis, hablaron poco menos de un minuto y regresaron. Harry estaba tenso y de su rostro no había rastro de la hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Una vez fuera del estadio Harry se alejó con Louis lo suficiente para no perder de vista a su familia, pero sin que estos escucharan su conversación.

—¿Qué pretendías Louis?—preguntó un exaltado Harry mirando fijamente al ojiazul.

—Harry yo… Son tan parecidos—. Fue lo que Louis había estado pensando desde que se topó con los hermanos Styles.

En ese momento muchas cosas cobraron sentido. Los ojos, La sonrisa. La ropa.

—Cómo no funcionó con la chica buscaste a su hermano a ver si obtenías un polvo del chico gay.¡ Oh, Louis! Yo… No pensé que fueras esa clase de chico— dijo Harry dándose vuelta para regresar junto a su padre y hermana, Louis siguiéndolo.

—Yo no…

—Louis no se quedará a cenar. Llevémoslo a la estación.

Ante la frialdad del rizado el ojiazul se quedó sin palabras. Lo había perdido.

***

El receso de invierno continúo, un poco más lento de lo que quería y Louis no volvió a hablar con Harry después del incidente del estadio.

 ***

 Febrero iniciaba y con éste un nuevo periodo escolar. Muchos chicos caminaban por las calles de Sheffield cargados con maletas llenas de las cosas que llevaron a casa y otras tantas con cosas que consiguieron en vacaciones.

 Niall tenía tres días de haber regresado. Cuando volvió de Irlanda se encontró con que Liam estaba de viaje y no volvería hasta el ese fin de semana, así que optó por llegar antes para poner un poco de orden en el apartamento. Las vacaciones le sirvieron para despejarse un poco del asunto del blog, pero aún así ese asunto no estaba del todo superado.

 Se encontraba caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad guitarra al hombro, observaba detalles de aquel sitio que había ignorado por años. Era la clase de cosas que podía hacer cuando sus amigos estaban ausentes.

 Niall camino hasta llegar a uno de sus lugares favoritos. Era una cafetería que había conocido casi cuando llego a Sheffield a estudiar. Le encantaba el café. Le encantaba el chocolate. Le encantaban los panecillos. En resumen le encantaba todo, si pudiera ya se habría comido la mantelería y la vajilla.

 Iba a ese sitio a relajarse, a encontrarse con él mismo. Conocía a los trabajadores del lugar y a ellos les agradaba el chico porque siempre procuraba dejar buenas propinas y estos en agradecimiento le regalaban galletas o lo que fuera que tuvieran recién horneado el día que los visitara.

 Niall estuvo sentado un rato, observando. Una vez tuvo el vaso de café entre sus manos se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de los meseros amigos suyos. Estaba saliendo cuando escuchó un infantil llanto, se giró sobre sí mismo e intentó localizar el origen del sonido sin éxito hasta que bajó la vista y atorada en la puerta visualizó un cuerpecito pequeño.

 Era una niña.

 Se apresuró a ayudar a la pequeña, abrió la puerta y sacó su piernita, la cargó e intentó calmarla. Se incorporó con la niña en brazos y con la vista buscó a los posibles padres, pero no encontró a nadie. La pequeña sollozaba así que Niall intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió para tranquilizarla y hasta que le dio las galletas de avena que le habían regalado en esa ocasión, logrando que la niña se tranquilizara.

 Comenzó a platicar con la pequeña sin moverse de aquel sitio en espera que alguien apareciera buscándola.

 —¿Y esta princesa tiene nombre?— dijo el rubio lo más dulce que pudo para no asustar más a la niña. La pequeña asintió mordiendo una galleta.

 —Luts—. Dijo son una vocecita infantil.

 —¿Luz?

 —¡Luts!— corrigió la niña.

 —¡Lux? —la pequeña asintió sonriente—. Hermoso, digno de esta princesa— respondió con una sonrisa al ver la ternura e inocencia de la pequeña.

 —¿Cómo te damas?

 —Niall.

—Esde no es nombe de pinsdipe —Niall soltó una  carcajada ante la ternura de niña.

 —¿James?— La niña asintió satisfecha ante el nombre dado por el rubio.

 —Y cuéntame…

 —¡Oh, Dios Lux! Me has dado un susto de muerte— dijo una voz femenina parándose frente a ellos. Niall levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

 Lo primero que observó fue cabello revuelto de color azul y lila que cubrían el rostro de la chica frente a él. Como si alguien la llamase la chica se descubrió el rostro y miró directamente al rubio, y Niall quedó atrapado en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que reflejaban gratitud. Lucían amables y supo que los había visto antes. Después observó la sonrisa perfecta que se formaba en los rosados labios y el hoyuelo que aparecía en una de sus mejillas y por un impulso él también sonrió. Vio sus pestaña y quiso acercarse y sentirlas rozar sus pómulos; vio sus pecas y quiso besarlas. Y entonces sabía que había encontrado a quién estaba buscando y se sintió completo.

 —Muchas gracias— escuchó una dulce voz que hablaba— No sé qué habría hecho si hubiera salido— Niall sólo asintió, seguía absorto en la chica de cabello de colores. —¿Café pendiente?— soltó de pronto emocionada.

 —¿Mmh?

 —Ahí— señaló una calcomanía rosa con una taza dibujada.

 —¡Ah! Sí, es una de las razones por las que me gusta este lugar. Las están dando por la fecha o algo—. La chica asintió más sonriente que antes, si era posible.

 

—Sde acabadon—. Una vocecita habló sacándolo de su burbuja. Miró a la pequeña que señalaba la bolsa de galletas ahora vacía.

 —¡Lux! Déjame pagarlas— dijo la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

 —¡Oh no!, no es necesario de verdad— dijo el chico esbozando una hermosa sonrisa— pero si lo deseas podríamos sentarnos y hablar sobre el café pendiente… ¿Anne?—. La chica se sorprendió y el rubio rápidamente señaló el nombre grabado en su playera. Ella soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

 —Esd un pinsdipe, James —ambos chicos sonrieron ante las palabras de la pequeña y como si fuera la pieza que faltaba la ojiverde asintió.

 —Podríamos ir al parque— dijo la chica señalando a otro lado de la calle. Niall se giró un poco y observó el que se trataba del parque en el que había estado con Harry, se rió ante el recuerdo de esa noche y asintió en dirección de la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él.

 —Permíteme— exclamó la chica intentando quitarle a Lux de los brazos.

 —Oh, descuida, tu hermana es adorable— dijo afirmando más a la niña en sus brazos.

 —Gracias, pero no es mi hermana. Yo la cuido.

 Se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque que apuntaba hacia la cafetería. Ninguno había dicho nada, se limitaban a observar cómo jugaba Lux.

—Siempre pago un café pendiente— dijo la chica, Niall la miró y levantó una ceja sin comprender de qué iba el comentario. La chica soltó una risita y el rubio amo ese sonido. —Antes dijiste que hablaríamos sobre el café pendiente.

—¡Es verdad! Lo siento, mi error.

 Ella lo miraba divertida, mordía su labio inferior evitando mostrar una sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios, a Niall le resultaba adorable. Era mejor que cómo se imaginó que sería.

 —Podemos hablar de otra cosa si quieres— sugirió la chica.

 —¡No! Eso está bien. Pago uno desde que descubrí esta cafetería.

 —También yo—. Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y observaron a Lux.

 —Sabías que la iniciativa viene desde Italia— habló Niall luego de unos segundos.

 —¡Nápoles! Sí— asintió la chica

 —Interesante.

 —Interesante— repitió la ojiverde.

 Después de eso ambos chicos rieron y comenzaron a contarse cosas sobre ellos.

 —¿Te gusta Bieber? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado— exclamó el rubio.

 —Es un secreto, si le cuentas a alguien tendré que matarte.

 —Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— dijo guiñándole un ojo y la chica se ruborizó.

 —Debe ser divertido trabajar en una tienda de música.

—Debe ser divertido cuidar de Lux —la chica soltó una carcajada y asintió frenéticamente. Niall la miraba y trato de grabar ese momento para reproducirlo cuantas veces lo necesitara después de que su encuentro terminara.

 —¿Sabes? Siento como si te conociera de hace tiempo— dijo la ojiverde poniéndose seria.

 —¿Y eso es malo?— preguntó el rubio un tanto preocupado por la respuesta de la chica.

 —En lo absoluto— negó con la cabeza—. Sabes creo que debemos irnos, Lux podría enfermarse si sigue en esté frío— dijo poniéndose de pie, acto que imitó el rubio—. Fue un placer hablar contigo James.

 —El placer fue mío Anne —Niall no podía permitir que se alejara sin tener como contactarla, pero no se le ocurría qué hacer para no sonar desesperado— tal vez te vea otro día por el café.

 —Sabes, tal vez deberías acompañarme al hospital y tocar para los niños— dijo mientras señalaba la guitarra que colgaba del hombro de Niall. El rubio se sorprendió ante esa petición. Recordaba que le había dicho que hacía prácticas en un hospital con los niños de capacidades especiales.

—Sí, tal vez lo haga.

 —Hazlo— sacó una pluma de su bolso y una libreta, apuntó algo en ella y luego arrancó el pedazo de hoja y se lo entregó. Gemma no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor de hacer algo así. Tal vez era por la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, o tal vez era que el chico la hizo sentir segura. Quien sabe ya estaba hecho. —Llámame James— le dijo, luego tomó a Lux de la mano y se alejaron juntas.

 Niall las observó y también al trozo de papel que sostenía en su mano, un número.  _Su_  número. No supo cómo, pero de alguna forma estaba ocurriendo.

 ***

 Las clases comenzaron y esto trajo nuevas tareas y ocupaciones.

Louis visitaba el blog de Harry, pero éste se encontraba abandonado, no había escrito nada poco antes del incidente en el estadio. El castaño se encontraba angustiado y necesitaba una solución pronto.

Louis se propuso hablar con Gemma necesitaba explicarle lo sucedido, no sabía de qué otra forma podía llegar a su hermano, además que le debía una explicación. La estuvo buscando toda la primer semana hasta que dio con ella.

 —¡Gemma, hey! Sólo quiero que me escuches. Por favor— dijo sosteniendo a la chica por el codo sin ejercer fuerza como para lastimarla— .Lindo cabello por cierto— dijo para aminorar la tensión. La chica lo miró de lado, rodó los ojos en dirección del castaño. En cualquier otra situación habría reído, pero se sentía un recelo hacia el castaño por lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Gemma intentó zafarse y negó en repetidas ocasiones al castaño, pero éste insistió tanto que al final accedió a escucharlo. Tal vez en parte porque desde el incidente de enero su hermano se había sumido en una tristeza que le preocupaba. Estaba ausente y había perdido esa energía que lo caracterizaba. O tal vez porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía total repugnancia por las relaciones afectivas.

 Así que aceptó, su hermano también merecía una explicación.

Quedaron de hablar a la una, Gemma decidió que uno de los jardines de la universidad estaría bien a pesar del frío. El hecho de aceptar escuchar a Louis no significaba que se sentía del todo cómoda a su lado, así que mientras más público el lugar mejor.

 Louis llegó puntual a pesar de que se cruzaba con su horario en la biblioteca, no quería darle a la chica ningún motivo para cancelar su reunión. Gemma ya lo estaba esperando.

 La chica se mostraba impasible y Louis sintió que todo se le retorcía por dentro, pero no se inmuto, tenía que solucionar las cosas, o intentarlo.

 El castaño comenzó narrando desde el día que se cruzó con unos ojos esmeralda que jamás había antes visto en la biblioteca, después sobre el descubrimiento del blog y cuando la encontró y así continuó hasta la noche que la besó y luego cuando conoció a Harry. Le juró que jamás imaginó que fueran hermanos, y lo estúpido que había sido por no suponerlo. También le contó sobre el blog y cómo se convirtió un fiel lector de su hermano, y en qué momento entendió que _curly_styles_ era en realidad Harry. Y le aseguró que jamás quiso enredarse con ambos, y mucho menos lastimarlos.

 Gemma no dijo nada durante la extensa explicación, pero una vez finalizó el castaño comenzó el interrogatorio. Lo cierto era que la chica ya no estaba molesta ni asustada con Louis, y menos después de la historia telenovelesca que le había contado, y por muy extraño que sonara veía la sinceridad en sus ojos. Aún así quiso ser un poco cruel con el chico por el beso y el desagradable rato que le hizo pasar.

 Louis vio a la ojiverde ponerse de pie después de interrogarlo sin siquiera mirarlo, cuando estuvo a su espalda escuchó que la chica le decía que hablaría con su hermano, pero que todo dependía de él. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en los labios del castaño y sintió una nueva clase de esperanza apoderarse de su cuerpo.

 Estaba decidido a recuperar al chico del diario.

***

Niall estaba agachado vaciando unas cajas llenas de discos para luego acomodarlos en los estantes cuando escuchó las campanillas del local que anunciaban que había ingresado alguien, el mostrador no le permitió ver de quién se trataba, sólo atinó a ver que se trataba de una sola persona y se apresuró a terminar con su tarea para vigilar la tienda —como se supone que debía hacer—. Un murmullo indescifrable se escuchó por sobre su cabeza obligándolo a girar su cuello hacia arriba para averiguar de qué se trataba. Lo que vio lo sacó completamente de concentración.

Ahí parada al otro lado del mostrador, estirando el cuello hacia adelante para poder mirarlo estaba  _ella_ , mirándolo desde arribas con una sonrisa traviesa. Inconscientemente sonrió y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de pie y verla sin ningún problema.

 —¡Hola! Que sorpresa verte por aquí—. Quiso ocultar su emoción fallando miserablemente. La chica le sonrió y pensó que era la cosa más adorable que podría ver jamás. Notó que usaba un  _beanie_ , no era como el que recordaba, éste era naranja y le pareció haberlo visto en otro sitio, pero en realidad lo dejó pasar.

 —Dije que quería verte en acción, así que aquí estoy—. Extendió sus brazos y se balanceaba sobre sus talones hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

 Niall no podía ocultar su emoción. Su pálido rostro estaba pintado de rojo y, en vez de sentir el frío que hacía a causa del invierno, una ola de calor lo invadió poniéndolo aún más nervioso.   

Ante la insistencia de la chica, Niall se puso a ordenar los discos en la estantería con su ayuda. Ella hacía comentarios sobre los artistas o las portadas y algunas canciones, los que conocía o preguntaba sobre los que le interesaban. Reían y a veces cantaban —o él lo hacía.

 El rubio creyó que era perfecto y no quería que terminara jamás.

 Niall sorprendió a la ojiverde con el nuevo disco de Bieber en sus manos.

 —Sí que eres una fan de Bieber, eh—. Le dijo el rubio riendo. Ella levantó la vista hacia él y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se veía adorable, pensó Niall.

 —Más te vale que guardes el secreto, rubio—. Apuntó la joven. Miraba a Niall fijamente y sostenía el disco sobre su yugular como si de un cuchillo se tratase.

 —En realidad soy teñido— su respuesta descolocó a la chica quien dejó escapar una carcajada que la hizo retorcerse sobre sí misma.

 —De hecho yo también—. Apuntó a su propio cabello y miró a Niall, quien no pudo evitar unirse a su risa ante el comentario tonto de ambos. Su cabello había pasado de bicolor a rubio, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Vamos deja que te lo embolse. La casa invita.

Niall le quitó el disco de las manos y caminó rumbo a la registradora. La chica lo siguió con la mirada, su rostro reflejaba asombro por la afirmación del rubio antes de imitar sus movimientos.

 —Puedo pagarlo yo misma—. Dijo la chica al llegar al mostrador.

 —Lo sé. Pero dijiste que jamás has comprado uno de sus discos, al menos no por ti misma.

La joven lo miró sorprendida. Cómo era posible que recordara un simple comentario hecho por mensaje. No tenía precedentes. Su estómago se estremeció ligeramente, pero era una sensación agradable.

—Así que éste tampoco será el primero—. La chica sonrió y aceptó sin renegar. Por alguna razón permitiría que el chico le regalara un disco siendo que apenas se conocían de una semana y no habían hablado en más de cinco ocasiones.

—Y entonces ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?— dijo Niall señalando la carátula del disco— Descuida, guardaré tu secreto, y para probártelo te daré uno propio. Amo a Bieber, demasiado, sí. Con el bailecito de ‘ _Baby_ ’ y todo eso. Podrías decir que soy un  _beliber boy_  o lo que sea.

La chica estalló en carcajadas. Pensaba que el rubio era adorable y quiso abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo.

 —Ya sabes, me gusta su mantra, creo que es —se detuvo a pensar un instante— poderoso—. Niall no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario y la chica se le unió.

 Era extraño ambos hablaban en serio, y lo sabían, pero no podían evitar reírse. Tal vez eran sus nervios o la energía que les brindaba el otro, lo que sea que fuese se sentía bien.

 — _Never say never_  —asintió el rubio al pronunciar estas palabras— en realidad lo es— extendió el disco hacia la chica y ésta lo tomó—. Gracias por su visita, vuelva pronto.

 —Por alguna razón no puedo parar de reír cuando estoy contigo—. Las palabras de la rubia salieron sin su permiso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se cubrió con sus manos la boca, como si pudiese enmendar el error.

 —Bueno, soy adorable, sabes—. La chica agradeció que intentara dejar pasar el comentario.

 —Deberías acompañarme al hospital, los niños te adorarían. Hablo en serio.

Una vez más la chica se regañaba por sus palabras, nunca llevaba a nadie al hospital a excepción de su hermano. Esa era una parte demasiado personal para ella, pero el chico la hacía sentirse segura y como si pudiera compartir cualquier cosa con él. Sólo esperaba que el rubio no pensará que estaba demente.

 —Eso sería increíble.

 Cuando Anne se fue un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de Niall, necesitaba más de ella. Apenas hacía una semana la conocía y quería llenarse de ella.

Durante el resto del día tuvo una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y el recuerdo de los pocos momentos que había compartido con Anne. Recordaba su perfume, era florar, como jazmines. Su voz retumbaba en sus oídos, un tono dulce y delicado, y esa risita que era la mejor melodía que había escuchado jamás. Y luego están sus ojos, que junto con su sonrisa, simplemente le quitaban el aliento.  _Anne. Anne. Anne_. A partir de ese momento todo se resumía en ella.

  _Anne._

 ***

  **9:14 p.m., Yo:**

 Hola :) sé que piensas que soy un jodido de mierda, y no te culpo, yo también pensaría eso de ser tú. Pero quiero explicarlo, si me dejas, por favoooor :/

  **9:14 p.m., Yo:**

 Lo siento :( sé que no quiere hablarme, pero no tienes que hacerlo, yo me encargo de eso jajajajaja

  **9:15 p.m., Yo:**

Perdón, perdón, perdón, yo sólo déjame explicarte y si así lo quiere jamás volveré a cruzarme en tu vida, lo juro. Por favor :)

Louis estaba en extremo nervioso, se arrepintió de enviar tantos mensajes, no quería parecer un maníaco, ya tenía suficiente con lo que iba a decir, si es que Harry aceptaba hablar con él.

Cuando llegó a su casa después del trabajo se encontró solo. La ansiedad lo consumió durante el día luego de la charla con Gemma. No tenía idea de cómo actuar, cuánto debía esperar para comunicarse con el rizado, o debía esperar a que él llamar. Eso es estúpido Tomlinson, se repitió durante el día. Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien, un consejo sobre qué hacer, pero Zayn estaba cubriendo turnos extra y no se atrevía contarle a nadie más. Así que actuó por impulso y ahí estaba el resultado: tres mensajes desesperados y sin contestar.  _Patético Tomlinson,_  se repetía una y otra vez luego de los primeros minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna.

 Eran cerca de las diez y Louis estaba acurrucado en el sillón envuelto entre cobijas y sosteniendo una taza con residuos de té y leche. Veía un programa de concurso sobre hornear pasteles, deliciosos pasteles, que él jamás haría debido a sus casi nulas habilidades culinarias, de pronto su teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de la sala. Tardó unos segundos mientras se deshacía del montón de cobijas que lo cubrían para alcanzar el aparato. Con total desinterés desbloqueó el celular y lo puso sobre su oreja sin siquiera fijarse de quién se trataba.

 —¿Diga? —su voz se escuchaba adormilada. Intentaba de alguna forma olvidarse de la terrible idea que había tenido al mandar los mensajes, pero ni la tv ni el sueño lograron alejar de su mente lo enojado que debía sentirse Harry.

 —Amm ¿Louis?— una voz ronca y pausada se escuchó a través de la bocina e inmediatamente supo a quién pertenecía—, ¿Sí eres tú, verdad?

 —¡Harry! Sí, yo-o, sí amm ¿Harry?—. Estaba comportándose como un idiota, pero su mente no reaccionaba con la rapidez que en ese momento deseaba. Sólo atinó a asegurarse que se trataba del chico de rizos, no quería que se desvaneciera como en sus sueños.

 —Louis yo, eh ¿te desperté?

 —¡Oh, no! Claro que no, yo veía ese programa de pasteles.

 —¿Cupcake Wars?

 —Nop, el otro, el del tipo de la pastelería.

 —¡Ah! Buddy.

 —Ajá, ese. Hacen un árbol navideño y una chimenea para Papá Noel.

 Louis sintió nostalgia, recordó que Harry le había contado que amaba esos programas, y durante el tiempo que se mensajearon en vacaciones los veían y hablaban sobre eso. Recordó también que le dijo a Harry que prefería los postres y entonces el rizado apartó un día para ver “juntos” el maratón navideño de _“Cake Boss”_.  

 Los ojos de Louis se aguaron y tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas, a pesar de que Harry no podía verlo no quería que el rizado lo notara siquiera. Habían estado así muchas veces, pero ahora era diferente, una capa de frialdad se posaba sobre ellos y Louis sólo quería ser capaz de retirarla para permitir la entrada de los cálidos rayos solares y lo ayudaran con su misión de recuperar a Harry.

 —Gemma habló conmigo— espetó de repente Harry cortando a Louis.

 —¡Oh! Amm, q-qué, qué te dijo— preguntó el ojiazul con miedo. ¿Gemma había logrado convencerlo? ¿Se trataba de lástima?, tal vez. El tiempo se le hizo eterno en espera de la respuesta del menor.

 —Que debía escucharte.

 —¡Eso es asombrosos Hazz, yo…!

 —Eso no significa que volvamos a ser amigos, ¿bien?— lo interrumpió el rizado. Louis jugaba con la mano que tenía libre, se mordía sus labios y se movía inquieto sobre el sofá. Asintió como si el otro chico pudiera verlo.

 —Bien. Sólo necesito contarte algo y… Cuándo podemos vernos, no, no puedo hacerlo por teléfono.

 —Bien, te parece mañana en.…

 —¡Sí! Es perfecto—. Soltó Louis demasiado exaltado para intentar ocultarlo.

 —De acuerdo te veo a las siete en  _“Agora_ ”, ¿lo recuerdas?

 —Ajá— claro que lo recordaba, fue el lugar donde había hablado con el chico por primera vez.

 —Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Louis iba a despedirse, pero Harry colgó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. No importaba, ahora tenía la oportunidad para conseguir el perdón de Harry y no podía permitirse arruinarlo.

 *

Louis estaba nerviosos había llegado quince minutos antes de la hora fijada y estaba a la mitad de su segundo mojito. Sabía que no era una gran idea debido a su experiencia con el alcohol. Siempre se embriagaba rápidamente, sin importar cuál fuera la bebida comenzaba a experimentar sus efectos después de la segunda ronda; pero necesitaba darse valor para poder contar a Harry su patética historia y cómo se había enamorado de un chico al que confundió con su hermana. Sin mencionar que estaba incómodo con su ropa; había tardado cerca de media hora para el elegir el atuendo correcto, no quería verse demasiado elegante y quería lucir bien, pero no como desesperado. No estaba seguro si las  _Toms_ negras daban el mensaje adecuado o no. Tampoco estaba seguro de sus pantalones negros ajustados. No quería asustar a Harry, ya tenía suficiente con que creyera que era un demente; y la camiseta,  _esa_  sin duda era la que más le angustiaba, en circunstancias normales jamás lo hubiera hecho, porque amaba esa camiseta, pero ahora creía que podría dar el mensaje equivocado. Era negra de cuello redondo, tenía el estampado de una estatua en la mitad superior, y sobre éste se leía “ _Love will tear us apart_ ”.

 —Hola —escuchó la voz de Harry a su espalda, se giró y pudo observar al rizado, parecía como si llevara siglos sin verlo, aunque sólo fueran dos meses. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y desordenado, no llevaba su  _beanie,_  en su lugar usaba una bandana verde olivo que rodeaba su cabeza. Vestía un abrigo negro, que no había visto antes, y sus típicos pantalones ajustados, pero estos no estaban rotos— ¿Llegaste temprano?

 —Sí, emm, no quería hacerte esperar.

 —Y ya ordenaste— dijo el rizado señalando el vaso de mojito casi vacío de Louis.

 —Lo siento por no esperarte. Tenía… Sed.

 Harry asintió. Se acomodó junto al ojiazul y pidió algo al barman. Una vez con su cerveza en las manos el rizado miro a Louis; éste se encontraba nervioso, jugueteaba con sus manos y con el vaso ya vacío.

 —¿Desea otra cosa? —la voz del hombre detrás de la barra lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 —Emm, sí, un refresco de cola, por favor.

 —Y bien, ¿qué es eso que debo escuchar?

La voz de Harry era fría y distante. Su rostro estaba neutro, no reflejaba emoción alguna. El chico no miraba a Louis a la cara y eso ponía más nervioso al mayor, sabía que era, tal vez, la única oportunidad que tendría de solucionar las cosas y estaba completamente en blanco. Si esto salía mal ya se podría ir despidiendo del rizado. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el barman puso la bebida frente al ojiazul, éste agradeció con la cabeza y no supo cómo empezar.

Harry se veía un poco incómodo, estaba por terminar su cerveza y Louis no había hecho otra cosa que dar sorbos a su propia bebida y jugar con el vaso.

 —Sabes, estoy un poco ocupado, si no tienes nada que decir es mejor que me vaya.

 Harry sacó su billetera para pagar su cerveza e irse, pero, Louis,  en un acto inconsciente le tomó de la muñeca y por primera vez desde que llegó lo miró a los ojos. No supo describir lo que aquellos ojos esmeralda reflejaban. Duda, tal vez. Indiferencia, seguro. O quizá fuera tristeza. No lo supo con certeza, pero estaba seguro que quería ver esas lindas esmeraldas y conocer cada uno de los secretos que escondían; y también quería ver ese brillo al que rápidamente se había acostumbrado, y que en ese momento no estaba presente. Y quiso tantas cosas con sólo mirarlo, pero antes necesitaba arreglar las cosas con entre ellos y para eso debía abrir la boca antes de arruinar más esa noche.

 —Escúchame, por favor—. Dijo en un hilo de voz. Harry lo observó y Louis podría jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa posarse en sus labios por fracción de segundos.

 —No has dicho mucho desde que llegué.

 —Lo sé y lo siento. Es sólo que, amm… Estoy nervioso sabes—. Las mejillas del ojiazul se tiñeron de rojo, cosa que hizo que el mayor bajara su rostro y mirara el agarre de su mano en la muñeca del ojiverde. No era firme, sólo lo sostenía, si Harry hubiera deseado habría cortado el contacto, pero eso le hizo pensar que tal vez no estaba del todo perdido. Harry lo miraba y pensó que lucía adorable, aunque no dejaría que el chico lo notara, no hasta que hubiese hablado.

 —¿Nervioso? ¿En serio? Tú Louis Tomlinson, estudiante de drama y protagonista de  _Mamma Mia_ ,  ¿por qué?— espetó Harry, tratando de reprimir las ganas de reír que esa situación le causaba, pero debía aguantar, porque estaba molesto y de verdad necesitaba una explicación.

 —Sólo fui Sky, no el protagonista—. Dijo Louis soltando su agarre y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

 —Oh, da igual, para mí es lo mismo—. Dijo Harry sin pensar su respuesta. Louis se descubrió el rostro y miró al ojiverde. Por alguna razón sus ojos habían cambiado y eso le dio la fuerza necesaria para hablar sin preocuparse por lo que pasará después.

 —Bien, yo amm, sabes que trabajo en la biblioteca del campus —Harry asintió—, bien, estaba trabajando y entonces encontré una cuaderno encuadernada en cuero, supuse que era una agenda o algo, luego me di cuenta que era una especie de diario. Imaginé que el dueño lo querría de vuelta porque al leerlo pensé que a mí no me gustaría perder un tesoro como ese. Me disculpo por eso, no leí todo, pero sí algunas cosas. Lo siento— Harry asintió de nuevo sin decir nada—. Bueno, yo dejé el diario para que lo regresaran, pero lo que en verdad quería era encontrarme con el dueño, porque al leerlo de alguna forma me sentí completo y feliz. Lo único que recordaba del dueño eran sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Como verás mi vista no es la mejor de todas y ese día no llevaba mis lentes, estaban en reparación, así que no podía ver con claridad— dijo Louis señalando sus lentes, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen del chico, pero no dijo nada y dejó a Louis continuar—. Y dirás “qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo”. Cuando recogieron el diario sólo me quedé con un nombre, que después supe era un usuario, y algunos fragmentos de canciones que estaban ahí escritos. Internet me llevó a un blog,  _Love is equa_ , supongo que lo conoces. Lo leí durante muuuucho tiempo— dijo alargando las letras— y dime loco, pero amm, creo que, aah, creo q-que me enamoré. Me enamoré de las palabras. Me enamoré de todas las emociones que me hacían sentir aquellos simples párrafos. Me enamoré de la idea de que al fin la espera había valido la pena, porque existía alguien que era perfecto para mí. No sé, tal vez sí esté un poco loco, pero lo que siento cada vez que publicas algo es… Jamás me sentí así antes. Y me gusta, me gusta demasiado para perderlo; y entonces conocí a Gemma y ¡Dios! Es tan parecida a lo que recordaban y existían demasiadas coincidencias que pensé que ella eras tú. Necesitaba conocerla, y lo hice, pero jamás se sintió correcto. No me malinterpretes, tu hermana es increíble, es bonita y dulce y divertida; una gran chica, pero con ella nunca me sentí como lo hago cada vez que te leo o cómo me sentí cuando hablé contigo la primera vez y después de eso.

Ese día la besé porque estaba confundido, no entendía porque sentía dos cosas distintas sobre la misma persona y de alguna forma estaba forzándome. Ella  huyó y quise explicarle, lo juro, pero ella simplemente se alejó de mí. Me preocupó demasiado porque sé que fui un idiota y sólo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien, por eso fui al bar, lo mencionaste en el blog. Pensé que la vería y comprobaría si estaba bien, pero entonces me viste y bueno el resto ya lo sabes. Gemma jamás respondió mis llamadas hasta ahora.

Soy un idiota, demasiado, jamás me pasó por la cabeza que fueran hermanos. Fue hasta el partido que lo comprendí. Pero te prometo que jamás quise lastimarla a ella o a ti, ni tampoco estaba jugando con ustedes. Lo juro, por favor créeme—. Louis se escuchaba desesperado, luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus párpados. No quería llorar y parecer una víctima, pero la idea de perder a Harry para siempre lo aterraba.

Yo-o, sólo fui un tonto desesperado, deseaba con todo mi ser encontrar al autor de tan bellas palabras que en cuanto pude le di un sentido erróneo, e ignoré pequeños detalles que siempre estuvieron presentes. Incluso en ocasiones llegué a pensar que lo que escribías era. Que se trataba sobre mí, cuando cantaste en el programa de Grimmy. Ves soy patético y ¡joder! Que…

Harry lo observaba, pero no pudo más, tomó las mejillas de Louis entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con los de él. Eran delgados y cálidos y tan rápido como sus labios hicieron contacto el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo eran ellos dos y sus sentimientos.

Louis se sorprendió, pero rápidamente su cuerpo reaccionó, cerró sus ojos y se presionó más al rizado. Su cuerpo temblaba, si no estuviera sentado se habría caído al instante, aún así tomó a Harry por los codos para evitar algún accidente.

 Harry llevaba enamorado de Louis bastante tiempo, a decir verdad. Desde  esa vez que lo vió en el musical de invierno en su primer semestre en la universidad un año atrás. En esa ocasión habían presentado “ _Sweeney Todd”_  y Louis interpretó al protagonista Benjamin Barker. Esa noche acompañó a su hermana, ella era amante del teatro musical, y no quería dejarla sola ahora que podía cuidar de ella. Y lo vio, Louis Tomlinson. El chico más guapo que sus ojos habían visto jamás. Un poco petiso con un increíble trasero, ojos azules como el cielo adornados de unas largas pestañas, su cabello castaño y lacio peinado con el tupé característico del barbero, su piel dorada y brillante como el sol, y sus labios delgados, que quiso besar al instante, de donde se salía esa vocecita aguda y dulce que encajaba perfecto en él; y lo mejor de todo era esa sonrisa, con sus ojos achinados a los lados y marcando sus pómulos haciéndolo perfecto.

 Supo su nombre gracias al programa de mano, más tarde se enteró sobre su trabajo en la biblioteca y empezó a observar cada que tenía oportunidad. En algún momento llegó a sentirse como una chiquilla de secundaria suspirando por su profesor de literatura, o lo que fuera. Nunca se atrevió a hablarle, pero le gustaba observarlo, incluso a veces se colaba a los ensayos de las obras que preparaban. Le encantaba su risa, escucharlo cantar, verlo bailar. La mayoría de las veces estaba acompañado de un chico moreno, llegó a pensar que era su novio, pero desechó esa idea al percatarse de la chica rubia a la que siempre acompañaba. Prácticamente  había pasado un año recabando información sobre él, y después de un tiempo cayó en cuenta que se estaba enamorando de, prácticamente un extraño. Al escuchar la confesión de Louis algo dentro de él se rompió. Sus inseguridades. De alguna forma esa confesión lo estaba haciendo pensar que todo lo que sentía por Louis Tomlinson era más fuerte y real de lo que siempre imaginó.

Se sentío un cretino por hacer pasar al castaño por todo eso sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse, pero agradecía infinitamente a su hermana por convencerlo de hablar con él.

Louis disfrutaba del beso, aunque sólo fuera una presión de piel contra piel. Jamás imaginó que tendría siquiera tener la oportunidad de volver tocar la piel de Harry Styles y ahora lo estaba besando. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido, pero cada roce que el rizado daba sobre él sentía como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Simplemente era perfecto.

 Una idea fugaz le dio una sacudida al ojiazul y de pronto miles de ideas se posaron en su cabeza, comenzó a dudar de lo real de aquel beso. Y qué si Harry sólo lo besaba por lastima o para silenciarlo. Tal vez era efecto del alcohol, aunque llevara poco menos de una botella de cerveza.

 Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Harry rompió el beso retrocediendo un poco para mirarlo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que el ojiazul no pudo notar por el montón de ideas nadando en su cabeza; sus labios dibujaron una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro dejando ver los lindos hoyuelos, que estaban más definidos que como regularmente los tenía, y un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas del rizado. Louis aún se sostenía de sus codos, en cuando se percató de la mirada de Harry sobre él se soltó y de un brinco se puso de pie dispuesto a huir. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y no estaba seguro de poner aguantar mucho más sin romper en llanto.

 Sintió la necesidad de llamar a Zayn y que lo sostuviera en un abrazo, pero no le había contado nada sobre Harry y mucho menos la confusión entre hermanos, así que estaba solo. Apenas había logrado girarse cuando una mano lo sostuvo por el brazo deteniendo su andar.

 —¿Estás bien? —la voz de Harry invadió sus oídos a pesar de la música del lugar, se escuchaba preocupado, pero el ojiazul sabía que no soportaría mirarlo, así que se limitó a asentir. El ojiverde no estuvo conforme y giró a Louis para tenerlo de frente a él, con su mano libre tomó la barbilla del mayor y lentamente la levantó para poder mirarlo. Se sorprendió al ver los ojos del chico cristalizados y como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de ese par de pedacitos de cielo deslizándose por sus mejillas cual lluvia de otoño. El corazón de Harry se estrujó y por acto reflejo atrajo a Louis en un abrazo, primero fue flojo, pero en cuanto el ojiazul envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo Harry afirmó su agarre. Louis escondió su cabeza en el pecho del rizado y más lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad sin pedir permiso.

 —Shhh, ya tranquilo. Todo está bien—. Repetía Harry muy bajito en el oído de Louis intentando calmarlo. Deslizaba una mano por su espalda de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos suaves, mientras con la otra aferraba su cintura para evitar que se cayera. —Yo lo-o, lo siento. No quise  —Harry no tenía idea del porqué Louis se había soltado en llanto, pero quería que se detuviera, no podía soportar mirar esos ojos azules nublados por el llanto y menos a sabiendas que era a causa de él. Se sentía morir, cada sollozo de Louis era una pieza de su corazón que se agrietaba.

—No-o, y-yo, tu-ú, tú—. Louis intentaba articular alguna palabra, pero sus hipidos lo impedían.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes—. Louis agitaba la cabeza en señal de negación, quería parar de llorar y explicar todo, pero le era imposible controlarse.

 Se sentía como un perdedor, y lo era. Cómo era posible que se permitiera llorar frente a Harry, estos pensamientos se repetían en la cabeza del mayor. Si tuvo alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con el rizado, la había perdido. Seguramente el chico estaba buscando una excusa para alejarse de él lo antes posible, tal vez lo veía como un loco llorón hijo de mami.

 —Louis, ¡hey mírame!— Harry tomó la barbilla de mayor y la levantó— salgamos de aquí, bien. Tomemos un poco de aire, ¿sí?—. Louis asintió sin mucho ánimo.

Ahí estaba, ahora se desharía de él. Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero el rizado se lo impidió abrazándolo más fuerte. Harry sacó su billetera y depositó el dinero en la barra pagando las bebidas de ambos y después se dirigió con Louis hacia la salida.

El aire era frío, estaban en febrero y aún se sentía el invierno. El viento pegó sobre su rostro en cuanto estuvieron afuera. Harry buscó un lugar dónde sentarse para calmar a Louis, pero no obtuvo resultado, el chico entre sus brazos se estremeció por el aire y el rizado se percató que no llevaba ningún suéter que lo cubriera, así que sin pensarlo se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros del ojiazul, éste intentó protestar, pero el ojiverde se opuso nuevamente.

Al no encontrar otra solución Harry decidió ir a su casa que no se encontraba lejos, necesitaba asegurarse de que Louis estaba bien. No lo dejaría ir, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo ahora que sabía la verdad.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a casa de Harry, éste sostenía al ojiazul fuertemente como si intentara decirle que de ahora en adelante jamás lo dejaría a la deriva. Louis no protestó más y se dejó llevar por el rizado a través de las frías calles de Sheffield.

*

Harry preparaba té mientras Louis esperaba en su habitación, sabía que su hermana no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, pero aún así prefería la privacidad de su cuarto. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, la sirvió en dos tazas y las colocó sobre una bandeja, no estaba seguro de cómo prefería el ojiazul su bebida, así que llevó azúcar y leche para que él lo preparara a su gusto.

Louis estaba en la habitación de Harry, observaba lo que había en ella. Las paredes tenían colgados algunos posters de bandas. También tenía una bandera multicolor sobre la cabecera de su cama. Tenía un escritorio frente a su cama con algunos papeles nada desordenados, su laptop y algunas fotografías, supuso que con su familia pues en algunas se encontraba Gemma; sobre éste había un pequeño librero, estaba lleno con libros, películas y discos. Vio algunos códigos y libros jurídicos, parecía algo obvio ya que le chico estudia Derecho. También encontró obras de autores clásicos como Shakespeare y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Estaba Tolkien y C.S. Lewis y en la última gaveta había unos libros con marcapáginas entre sus hojas, distinguió ‘ _The Hunger Games’_  y ‘ _The Maze Runner’_. En la pared lateral había un closet y cajones con la ropa perfectamente doblada, por lo que pudo observar. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared contraria donde había una pequeña ventana. Junto a su cama sólo había un pequeño buro con una lamparilla y el cuaderno de cuero que ya conocía, y su guitarra.

Estaba observando el cuadernillo cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, levantó su cara y observó a Harry entrar en la habitación con la bandeja en sus manos, la colocó sobre el buró y se sentó juntó a Louis en la cama.

—No sé cómo prefieres el té, así que traje un poco de leche y azúcar— dijo Harry señalando los insumos mencionados. Tomó una taza y se recargó sobre la pared esperando a que Louis terminara. El ojiazul tomó la taza restante y se sirvió un poco de leche, endulzó su bebida y se posicionó junto a Harry.

—Está delicioso— dijo luego de darle un sorbo al té.

—Entonces ¿cómo estás?— preguntó el rizado mirándolo fijamente.

—Emm, sí. Gracias—. Su voz sonaba tímida e intentaba ocultar su rostro de la los penetrantes ojos esmeralda que lo observaban. —Yo lo siento por lo de antes. Ahora creerás que soy una nenita llorona.

—Oh, claro que no, jamás pensaría eso— dijo Harry restándole importancia— además imagino que serías la nenita llorona más linda que haya existido, si fuese el caso—. Louis se ruborizó ante las palabras de rizado, y se hizo bolita contra la pared.

—Harry, sobre lo que dije, yo, mmm… No tienes que sentir lástima por mí —Harry lo miró sorprendido, no tenía lástima por él en lo absoluto y si alguien era un demente acosador entonces era ´él— es mi culpa por encariñarme demasiado rápido, yo…

—¡Basta Louis!, por qué piensas que te tengo lástima. Creo que es mi turno de de hablar, escucha —Harry tomó su taza y la de Louis y las colocó sobre la bandeja luego se giró para mirar al ojiazul y sujetó sus manos entre las suyas— de acuerdo, escúchame ¿sí?

Jamás te tendría lástima, ni siquiera un poquito. Ese día en la exposición, digamos que no era la primera vez que te veía. Te conocí en una obra, pero en esa usabas tupé y navajas, y desde entonces simplemente no he podido mantenerme alejado de ti.

No sé cómo y no sé por qué, pero admito que desde ese día mi vida se resume en ti. Tú en tus ensayos. Tú caminando por los pasillos. Tú tras el mostrador de la biblioteca. Tú entre la estantería de la biblioteca. Tú en las obras. Tú en dónde sea que pueda verte. Si alguien en esta habitación es un acosador demente ese  _soy yo_.

Y lamento demasiado culparte sin antes preguntar por lo ocurrido con Gemma. Debí escucharte, es sólo que estaba demasiado asustado por ella. Lo siento —Louis lo miraba sorprendido ante aquella confesión—. Y no sólo eso, tú estás en lo cierto ¡joder! Admito que tal vez algunas de mis canciones y escritos están hechos pensando en ti.

Lamento ser un acosador, no es mi estilo, pero eres demasiado atrayente como para alejarme. También lamento haberte hecho sentir de esta forma, jamás quise que lloraras por mí. Juro que tus ojos jamás volverán a derramar una lágrima por mi causa —Harry soltó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Louis, acunó una de sus mejillas y comenzó a dar ligeros toques circulares en ésta ante la mirada azul del chico que sólo reflejaba sorpresa e incredulidad—. Y perdón por besarte, es sólo que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar si no lo hacía. Lo siento.

Louis se soltó de su agarre y abrazo al rizado. Suave. Despacio. Con cariño. Estuvieron así unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro. Escuchando el latir de sus corazones, que se había sincronizado. Su respiración pausada. Llenándose de su aroma para cuando tuvieran que separarse.

Louis se sentía lleno. Completo. Feliz. Al principio dudó un poco de las palabras del ojiverde, no creyó que alguien tan bello y perfecto como Harry pudiera sentirse de esa manera respecta a él, pero rápidamente lo desecho porque el simple hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos y de estar en sus brazos se sentía correcto, y no necesitaba nada más para sentirse pleno.

Sólo él en brazos de Harry, eso era suficiente.

—Lou— pronunció Harry despacio, después de un rato en aquella posición, tenía miedo de que si era demasiado brusco el chico que tenía entre sus brazos se desvanecería entre sus sábanas— ¿ahora qué haremos?—. Harry se separó lo suficiente para mirar a Louis a los ojos. El castaño lo miró de vuelta, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa era tan grande que probablemente iluminaría un país completo con ella. Louis sonrió ante la idea de que él podría tener esa imagen por el resto de sus días. Era un hecho, él quería tener a Harry para toda su vida.

—Podríamos empezar por conocernos de la forma convencional. Así, como personas normales. ¿Qué dices?

***

—¡James! Hola—.Se escuchó por la bocina del aparato telefónico que Niall sostenía sobre su oreja.

—Hola, amm, ¿cómo estás?— Niall se removía nervioso. Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación y de alguna forma hablar con ella lo ponía completamente perdido.

—Bien —la chica soltó una risilla que Niall pudo escuchar.

 —¿Estás ocupada?

 —Ahora no, Lux está durmiendo y yo me tomo un descanso.

 —Oh, salúdame a la princesa cuando despierte.

 —Seguro—. Contestó la chica.

 —Oye, y amm, estaba pensando. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer el siguiente viernes? Sé que es San Valentín, y que probablemente ya tengas planes, pero si no tal vez te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo viendo películas, ya sé que no es el gran plan, pero es lo que siempre hago— Niall hablaba demasiado rápido como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie comprendiera lo que decía.

 —Ugh, lo siento, yo…

 —Oh, ya tienes planes. Descuida debí suponer que tenías una cita.

—Hey no, espera. No tengo ninguna cita, en realidad jamás tengo una cita en San Valentín, al menos no romántica —ante estas palabras el corazón de Niall comenzó a latir con fuerza, se alegraba que no compartiera con nadie esa fecha, eso tal vez significaba que no había tenido nada serio con alguien—, pero sí tengo planes. Desde que estoy en el hospital me encargo de hacer este tipo de fechas especiales para los niños. Se podría decir que tengo una cita con ellos. Les damos dulces y jugamos y cantamos, y hay decoraciones por todas las salas.

—Wow, los niños deben quererte mucho—. La emoción del chico era evidente. Cada vez se sorprendía más de la chica y quería conocerla completamente.

—Es lo menos que se merecen —la chica se calló durante un instante que a Niall le pareció eterno, estaba a punto de romper el silencio cuando ella habló nuevamente— Sabes qué, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. No tienes que aceptar si no quieres, bien.

—Te escucho— Niall estaba intrigado por lo misteriosa que estaba siendo la ojiverde, y claro que no se iba a negar a ninguna petición que hiciera.

—Si no mal recuerdo ¿tú tocas la guitarra, cierto?

—Ajá.

—Excelente, tal vez no sea la idea más divertida que exista, y no te sientas comprometido, en serio…

—¡Anne! Sólo dilo— espetó el rubio riendo ante las vueltas que daba la chica.

—De acuerdo. Qué te parece a acompañarme, sé que no se compara con una tarde de películas, pero me gustaría que fueras. Sería de mucha ayuda para los niños—. Por un momento el corazón del chico había saltado en su pecho, hasta la aclaración de la ojiverde. Sólo era por los niños, pero no importaba aceptaría si eso significaba pasar tiempo con ella.

—Y si no les agrado.

—¡Bromeas? Van a amarte. Lux no deja de hablar del príncipe James, y si llevas tu guitarra te aseguro que te los echas a la bolsa—. Hablaba la chica con clara emoción en su voz ante la preocupación del irlandés.

—Entonces hecho.

—Genial. La fecha es el viernes, de cuatro a siete, amm ¿esto no interfiere con tu empleo?

—Nah, pedí el día, siempre lo hago a decir verdad.

—Bien. Te mando la dirección por mensaje.

—Entonces nos vemos.

Niall cortó la llamada y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Tal vez los planetas comenzaban a alinearse a favor de él. Eso esperaba.

***

Era martes por la mañana y Louis y Niall se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la universidad, ninguno hablaba, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus asuntos y también ambos poseían una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, cuál es el plan— preguntó Zayn sentándose en la mesa seguido de Liam. Louis y Niall se miraron desconcertados ante la cuestión del moreno.

—¿Plan para qué?— preguntó Louis mirando a su amigo.

 —Para el viernes— Niall y Louis se miraban entre sí y luego a los otros dos chicos. Ninguno entendía nada de lo que preguntaba su amigo. Niall negó con la cabeza para pedirle a Zayn que se explicara—. Estuvimos hablando y no permitiremos que pasen el día encerrados. Así que nosotros mis amigos— decía el moreno mientras señalaba a los otros tres chicos— iremos a algún bar y pasaremos el rato y nos divertiremos; y al final de la noche seguramente habrán conseguido a alguien. ¿Qué dicen? —Zayn levantaba las cejas y una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios; los miraba impaciente por saber sus reacciones.

—¿Ustedes no saldrán con sus citas? ¡Oh! ¿Los terminaron?— preguntó Niall con notable sorpresa en su voz.

—¿Qué! No Nialler, qué tienes en el cerebro— gritó Liam dándole un zape al rubio en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! —se sobó el irlandés— Me estás diciendo que a ellas no les importa. Juraría que escuché a Perrie decir que estaba emocionada por su primer San Valentín juntos—. La curiosidad era notoria en el rostro y la voz del rubio ante la respuesta de sus amigos.

—Idiota. Por supuesto que no. Nos veremos en la tarde y la noche es para nosotros cuatro— contestó el moreno con notable orgullo en su voz.

—Pero…

—Ni hablar Louis, ya lo hablamos, saldremos los cuatro y no tienen permitido quejarse— dijo Liam sin permitirle al ojiazul protestar—. Lo sé, somos los mejores— decía un orgulloso Liam sonriendo y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Zayn quien también sonreía satisfecho.

—Genial chicos, pero tengo planes— dijo tajante Louis. Liam y Niall lo miraban con notable sorpresa, no habían escuchado al ojiazaul decir nada de estar viendo a alguien, pero el rostro de Zayn estaba completamente deformado por la noticia, desde lo sucedido con Gemma, su amigo no había mencionado el asunto en ninguna ocasión, si bien había una palpable felicidad rodeando al chico no había mencionado la razón y él no se atrevió a preguntar.

—¡Joder! ¿De qué estás hablando Tomlinson! No me importa lo que pretendes no te zafarás de esto, así que cancela tu maratón de ‘ _Cake Boss’_  de una buena vez— espetó Zayn al ojiazul. La sorpresa de Liam y Niall se había transferido al moreno por su repentina exaltación.

—Me encanta el programa, pero me emociona más verme con alguien y créeme mi amigo, aunque te pese, no serán ustedes—. Louis tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era sincera y transmitía un brillo especial que pocas veces le había visto. Los tres chicos estaban sin palabras, asimilando la información proporcionada por el castaño. Niall tomó la oportunidad para decir algo.

—Sobre eso, también tengo planes— soltó de pronto el rubio atrayendo las miradas a él.

—¡Qué?— gritaron Liam y Zayn al unísono.

—Olvídenlo, no saldrán entre ustedes. No—  sentenció Liam apuntando a los chicos de ojos azules.

 Niall y Louis se miraron confundidos y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—Aunque es el irlandés teñido más sexy que he conocido no es mi tipo. Los siento Niall— dijo Louis dirigiéndose a los chicos de ojos café. Niall levantó una mano restándole importancia al último comentario de su amigo el castaño.

—¿Se puede saber qué harán?— preguntó Zayn con la vista fija sobre el castaño.

—Lo cierto es que vi uno de esos programas de “cita a ciegas” y pensé que sería divertido— Louis dijo. La seguridad en su voz no hizo a ninguno de los otros chicos dudar de sus palabras.

—Oh, espera. Eso no es peligroso, podrías…

—Descuida Zayn, no planeo acostarme con nadie, es sólo diversión.

El moreno asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, no quiso insistir más al respecto para no mencionar temas delicados para Louis en público, pero ya tendría ocasión de interrogarlo.

—¿Y tú duende?— Zayn prosiguió con el interrogatorio— también te tienes una citas a ciegas.

—¿Qué? No— se apresuró a responder el irlandés—, en realidad seré voluntario en el Hospital Infantil.

Todos lo miraban asombrados, no esperaban aquella respuesta en lo absoluto, aunque si bien es cierto conocían el alma caritativa que era Niall Horan.

—Estás bromeado Niall— preguntó Liam, el castaño esperaba que lo fuera, pero la seriedad del rubio decía lo contrario.

—Por qué bromearía con algo así. Estaría solo en San Valentín aburriéndome mientras veo películas y atascándome de frituras, así que decidí hacer algo lindo por alguien.

Los tres chicos lo miraban extrañados. Zayn frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que podía romperse el rostro en pedazos si no se detenía, pensó Louis al colocar sus dedos en el entrecejo del moreno.

—Bien entonces está dicho, si ustedes dos quieren tener una cita juntos háganlo. Si me disculpan tengo clase— dijo Louis tomando sus cosas y alejándose rápidamente antes de ser abordado con preguntas que aún no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Niall reía al ver la expresión que ponían de los otros chicos al ver a Louis marcharse, supuso que esa era su señal para anunciar su retirada.

—Me encantaría planear su cita, chicos, pero debo irme—. Y salió corriendo siguiendo los pasos del castaño.

***

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de preguntas de parte de Zayn por conseguir descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa cita de su amigo, si es que era real. Por otro lado Liam no se tragaba del todo la excusa del rubio e intentaba persuadir a su amigo para descubrir su engaño.

—¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlos?— preguntó Zayn al castaño, quien enviaba un mensaje de texto.

—Nos van a odiar.

—Por favor Liam, acaso tú te tragas esa excusa. ¿En serio? El duende podrá ser muy “buenito”, pero dejar pasar una buena comilona sin razón aparente, ja, no lo creo.

—Sé que oculta algo, pero está lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace; además si nos entrometemos en sus vida se enfadarán por el resto de las nuestras—. Liam trataba de mantenerse firme ante sus impulso, pero la insistencia de Zayn no ayudaban a mantener su objetivo. Quería estar seguro que Niall estaba bien y no con otra excusa para evitar dar lastima, como solía decir.

—Sé que lo harán, pero lo vale. Es por su bien.

—Quieres dejar eso Malik— dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. Se giró y pudo ver a su novia acercándose seguida de la novia de su amigo—. Tú —apuntó al moreno con su dedo— vas a dejar de comportarte como un acosador psicótico porque asustas y, Liam— dijo girándose al castaño—, no dejes que te enrede con su palabrería.

La rubia miraba seria a Zayn, quien estaba un poco sorprendido por la aparición de las chicas. Sophia veía la escena divertida mientras caminaba para situarse junto a Liam y rodearlo del cuello con sus manos.

—Sabes qué— preguntó la castaña— tienes prohibido meterte en la vida de Niall y Louis, al menos hasta el viernes.

—¿Qué?— exclamó el castaño mirando a la chica quien sonreía.

—Lo que escuchaste, vas a dejarlos en paz, no me importan tus razones, así que prepárate porque tenemos un San Valentín que festejar, y espero que sea mejor que el anterior.

Zayn estalló en carcajadas ante la sentencia de la castaña, Liam se veía tan tierno y vulnerable con cada palabra pronunciada por su novia.

—Y lo mismo va para ti Zayn—. El moreno dejó de reír y miró a la rubia que seguía parada junto a él.

—¿Qué? No puedes…

—Tienes razón, jamás hemos pasado un San Valentín juntos, entonces más vale que sea bueno Malik.

Fue el turno para Liam de reír, ambos chicos compartieron miradas resignadas por el dictamen de sus novias y las chicas sonreían mientras arrastraban a ambos lejos de la universidad.

***

—¡Hola! ¿Llego tarde?— preguntó la chica bajándose de un auto blanco y saludando al rubio.

—Nah, yo llegué temprano— dijo Niall, su sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de su rostro en el momento que vio a la ojiverde aparecer tras el volante del escarabajo blanco. Saludo con la mano al no estar seguro de cómo debía comportarse con la ella—. ¿Tienes auto? No sabía.

—No, no es mío; me lo prestan cuándo debo llevar material didáctico y esas cosas—. La chica sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el pórtico de la cafetería que Niall conocía perfectamente, abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. —Recojo algunos encargos para el hospital, espero no te moleste. Si lo deseas puedes guardar la guitarra— el chico negó con la cabeza y la siguió.

Observaba a la chica desde una mesa junto a la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo que lo hacía querer saltar y agitar sus manos al aire. Le encantaba ver el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda. Ese día no usaba nada sobre su cabeza, así que el cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro y ella lo retiraba con ayuda de sus delgados dedos, rozando delicadamente sus rostro y luego su oreja izquierda, para controlar por unos segundos su rebelde cabellera. Seguramente el chico que le tomaba la orden la hacía reír, porque de su boca salían pequeñas carcajadas y ella se balanceaba de adelante para atrás sobre sus pies. Y cuando miraba el menú tomaba su labio inferior entre su dedo índice y meñique. Lucía adorable.

Después de unos minutos la chica caminó hacia Niall con dos bandejas de cartón llenas de vasos con bebidas en sus pequeñas manos.

 —Lista, podemos irnos—. Niall se puso en pie y tomó una bandeja de las manos de la chica antes de caminar tras ella.

Estaban en el auto, Niall iba de copiloto, lo que le permitía observar a su compañera al mando; intentaba disimular su mirada fija sobre ella, pero le era casi imposible mantener sus ojos apartados de la chica por más de dos segundos, era una sensación magnética que lo hacía observarla sin que él lo pensara siquiera.

—Relájate— le dijo la chica girando su vista hacia él sólo unos segundos para mirarlo. Niall no se había percatado de la tensión sobre sus brazos y el repiqueteo de su pie sobre el suelo del auto. Dejó salir el aire que hasta el momento no sabía qué contenía y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

 —¿Y si no les agrado? —su voz sonaba nerviosa, realmente le preocupaba lo que pudieran pensar de él en el hospital, sobre todo por la impresión que la chica tendría de él.

—¡Ja! Bromeas. James van a amarte— dijo la chica con una vocecita chillona que al rubio hizo reír.

 James. James. Sonaba raro que alguien lo llamara de esa forma, sólo su mamá lo hacía cuando se enfadaba con él. ¡Niall James Horan! Gritaba para hacerle saber que estaba en problemas.  Siempre prefirió Niall, peor a pesar de todo, _James_ , en voz de ella era agradable. Cálido. Nuevo. Secreto. Era algo sólo de ella, tal vez por eso no le había dicho que lo llamara como todos lo hacían.

Cuando el auto estuvo aparcado se dispusieron a bajar todo el material que estaba en el maletero. Niall se colgó su guitarra y tomó una caja llena hasta el tope con papeles rojo, blanco y rosa, diamantina, pegamento; también visualizó algunos libros, tal vez de cuentos, y muchas otras cosas. Ella cargaba dos bolsas grandes llenas de dulces y comida que no pudo reconocer, además de un gran cubo de peluche.

—¡Anne! Llegas temprano— dijo una chica pelirroja con el típico uniforme de enfermera— tus chicos aún no llegan.

—Lo sé Marcy, sólo quiero asegurarme de tener todo listo, ya sabes —la enfermera asintió con la cabeza, después posó su vista detrás de ella y se sorprendió al notar al chico.

—Traes invitados, eh— dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

—Sí, él es James. Lo salvo de su tarde de películas—. La chica lo miró sonriente y Niall no pudo más que devolver el gesto.

—Pues bienvenido James.

Pasaron las horas y Niall observaba como Anne se comportaba con los niños y cómo intentaba integrarlo, no había sido difícil; Niall poseía una personalidad muy alegre y confortable y, se los había echado a la bolsa cuando les dijo que tocaría para ellos. El rubio se había percatado del cariño que manifestaban por la ojiverde, tanto los niños como sus padres, enfermeras, médicos y administrativos del hospital.

Ella brillaba allí rodeada por aquellos pequeños. Admiraba el temple que tenía para no derrumbarse ante las historias que eran parte de cada pequeño. La chica trabajaba en el sector infantil de discapacidades motrices, tanto para malformaciones congénitas como para las causadas por accidentes. Los niños iban desde los tres años hasta los 12, y eso a Niall le partía el corazón. Saber que aquellas nobles personitas tendrían que cargar con el peso que una discapacidad en una sociedad con miedo a lo que es diferente, y ellos aún así desprendían alegría, tal vez la chica de los ojos esmeralda, sonrisa con hoyuelos y cabello de múltiples colores era su vitamina, o tal vez ellos era la vitamina de ella.

A las siete los padres comenzaron a llegar al hospital para recoger a sus hijos, les llevó cerca de media hora dejar todo limpio en la sala del hospital donde habían trabajado.

—Y ¿qué te pareció?

—Fue— pensó un poco antes de continuar— ¡increíble!

—¿Mejor que ver películas?

—Sin duda.

Ambos sonrieron, habían llegado a la puerta de salida del hospital a pesar de su lento andar.

—Y ahora ¿qué harás?— preguntó la ojiverde. Niall sacó su teléfono y miró la hora.

—Mmm, creo que aún alcanzó a ver un par de películas —Anne rodó los ojos, era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo y su corazón dio un vuelco y sus rodillas flaquearon y creyó que podía caer, pero no lo hizo— ¡hey! No tengo un plan mejor ¿y tú?

La ojiverde hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Trabajo, jamás tengo planes este día recuerdas— Niall asintió— así que me aprovecho de los otros.

El rubio se sintió desanimado, había pensado invitarla a cenar o tal vez ver películas para pasar su tiempo junto a ella, pero por lo visto no podría ser.

—Sabes, suena bien— habló la ojiverde sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —Niall estaba confundido por las palabras de la chica al no comprender a lo que se refería.

—Ver películas. Me gustaría ver películas, podríamos verlas juntos, claro si tú quieres.

 Niall la miraba con notable sorpresa, acaso había escuchado bien o era producto de su imaginación.

—¿No tienes trabajo?

—Sí, pero creo que podrías acompañarme. Lux estará feliz de verte. Es extraño sabes, pero nunca deja de hablar de ti. Es increíble que te recuerde—. La chica habló demasiado rápido que a Niall le costó trabajo entender lo que decía.

—¡Oh! Cuidas a Lux esta noche.

La chica asintió. —Soy algo así como su niñera oficial.

—Y sus papás, e-ellos ¿no tendrás problemas?

La chica negó con la cabeza antes de continuar. —Lux te menciona siempre, así que Lou, su mamá, me preguntó por el príncipe James, de cierta forma sabe quién eres. No creo que le importe, creo que le agradas.

Niall veía a la chica, no sabía si sorprenderse o alegrarse, que la pequeña hablara de él y su mamá supiera sobre su existencia, lo asustaba un poco, pero poder pasar un rato con Anne valía la pena. —¡Wow! Demasiada información.

—Oh, lo siento—. La ojiverde bajó el rostro avergonzada y lo cubrió con sus manos, Niall pudo ver en ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y quiso poder tomarlas entre sus manos y observarlas detenidamente, pero no lo hizo.

—Por favor no te disculpes, es sólo que. Jamás le he agradado a la mamá de nadie a excepción de la de Liam—. La ojiverde lo miró bajando sólo un poco las manos que cubrían su rostro. —Él, es mi amigo.

—Creo que le agradarías a la mía— dijo de lo más normal, como si segundos antes no estuviera completamente avergonzada.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de apenarse, las palabras de la chica lo llenaron de una inexplicable emoción. Quería agradarle a su madre, y a su familia y amigos; eso sólo significaba que se estaba involucrando más de lo que debía permitirse hasta ese punto.

—Entonces ¿me ayudas con Lux? —Anne lo miraba, estaba levantando sus cejas y su expresión era divertida. Quiso decir que no, necesitaba pensar en cuán involucrado estaba con la ojiverde, pero su cabeza no era capaz de razonar así que simplemente asintió—. Perfecto—, dio saltitos y aplaudió ante la respuesta del chico— ahora vamos o llegarán primero.

Se encontraban en el auto, la chica manejaba y Niall recordaba cómo había ido ese día, jamás se imaginó que en ese momento se encontraría camino al departamento de la ojiverde para cuidar a una niña. Simplemente era perfecto.

 —Gracias Anne— dijo cuando se bajó del auto, ella se giró hacía él y con la mirada le preguntó el porqué del comentario— por compartir esta parte de ti conmigo.

Ella sonrió; su sonrisa era genuina, y él se sintió derretir.

—Dime Gemma— soltó de repente la ojiverde.

—Perdón. No, ¿no te llamas Anne? —la confusión invadía la voz del rubio quién miraba extrañado a ¿Gemma? ¿Acaso lo había engañado por dos semanas?

—Sí—, aclaró ella rápidamente—digamos que Anne es mi nombre de trabajo, sólo soy Gemma para mis amigos—. Una ola de temor invadió a la ojiverde, no sabía cómo interpretar el silencio o la expresión del chico.

Una calidez invadió el pecho del chico, quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, no quería asustar a  _Gemma._

Una piedra preciosa. Así como sus ojos esmeralda ella era una piedra preciosa, definitivamente ese nombre calzaba a la perfección en ella.  _Gemma_.

—Creo que es perfecto para ti,  _Gemma._

Sonrió. Ambos lo hicieron y sin decir nada más entraron al edificio de apartamentos.

***

Louis estaba nervioso, daba vueltas en la pequeña sala de su apartamento. Hacía rato que Zayn se había marchado y la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro.

Harry había quedado en pasar por él, irían al cine y después a cenar y luego a ver qué pasaba, nada formal.

Llevaban viéndose casi una semana, después de la charla y la sesión de besos en el cuarto de Harry. No había pasado un día sin saber el uno del otro. Regularmente Harry le hacía compañía a Louis en la biblioteca, por las mañanas eran mensajes de texto lo que los mantenía en contacto y una llamada de buenas noches para terminar bien el día.

El día anterior Harry no había podido visitar al castaño, se excusó diciendo que ayudaría a su hermana en el hospital. Louis experimentó un vacío al saber que el rizado no aparecería por la biblioteca, pero no reprochó nada, las cosas con Gemma habían vuelto relativamente, a la normalidad, si excluían el beso de sus conversaciones casuales todo resultaba igual que antes.

Louis jugueteaba con un vaso lleno de agua —la cual no había probado—, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, rápidamente depositó el recipiente de cristal sobre la mesilla y corrió rumbo a la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrir y se aseguró de lucir bien, despreocupado y casual.

—¡Hola!— dijo Louis mientras abría la puerta, cuando pudo mirar a Harry se quedó pasmado. El chico era perfecto. Cómo siquiera podía pensar que lo hubiera elegido a él de entre tantos hombres en el mundo.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry sonreía, agitó una mano frente a los ojos del mayor para traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Puedes ser más perfecto? —las palabras de Louis se escaparon de entre sus labios sin darle oportunidad de razonar lo que decía, una vez consciente de lo que había hecho cubrió su boca con ambas manos como si esto trajera de vuelta lo dicho anteriormente. Harry sonrió como respuesta, posó sus manos sobre las del mayor y las retiró, depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del ojiazaul e ingresó en el apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Si me concedes el honor de caminar contigo de la mano entonces sí.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos al escuchar el comentario del rizado. Una oleada de calor se apoderó de él, y se manifestó en su rostro cubriendo sus mejillas y su cuello y sus orejas también. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando luego de todo lo ocurrido. No podía imaginar que Harry quisiera protegerlo aún y cuando él era mayor, pero quería hacerlo. Quería sentirse protegido y amado por el chico de ojos como las esmeraldas. Por primera vez sentía que lo que hacía era correcto. No estaba seguro de merecerlo, ni el porqué, pero sabía que eso _, Harry y Louis_ , simplemente encajaban el uno en el otro, así como los engranes del  _Big Ben_ coinciden cada día a la misma hora, año tras año; así como el ancla se aferra a su cuerda para no ser dejada a la deriva en el gran océano; así como el cactus necesita, aunque sea, un poco de agua para no morir ante los abrasadores rayos del sol; así como la melodía se mezcla con la letra y se convierte en un himno de lucha para aquellos que están enamorados. Así se sentía Louis respecto a Harry. _Eso_ eran ellos y más, dos almas vagando por el mundo destinadas a encontrarse y unir sus caminos en uno solo para acompañarse por la eternidad.

—Entonces andando—. Louis extendió su mano en dirección del rizado y éste la tomó. Eran tan diferentes, la mano de Harry prácticamente podía envolver la de Louis, pero simplemente encajaban, como si las hubieran tallado los mismos dioses sólo para que ellos ajustaran entre sí.

Durante el trayecto en auto ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se dedicaban miradas fugaces y algunas sonrisas. Lo único que se escuchaba era la lista de canciones que Harry había elegido cuidadosamente para la ocasión, la lista incluía a  _The_ _Beatles_ ,  _Snow Patrol_ ,  _The Script,_  Ray LaMontagne,  _Arctic Monkeys_ , Ed Sheeran, e incluso Taylor Swift. El rizado había dedicado gran parte de la semana en armar el  _playlist_ de esa noche.

—Espero te guste— dijo Harry al detener el auto frente a un edificio de pequeño. La estructura era vieja, pero la iluminación y el decorado no. Tenía una marquesina como los cines antiguos y sobre ésta estaba la cartelera, no se anunciaba ninguna película de las que él sabía que se estaban dando en ese momento, en su lugar  leyó “The Notebook”, “Casablanca”, y otros que no reconoció.

Entraron al lugar, y Louis pudo observarlo mejor. Era un cine antiguo —restaurado— con aparatos modernos, se veía extraño, pero se sentía acogedor.

—Es cómo un cine antiguo— dijo el ojiazul mirando al rizado.

—Sí, bueno, no es tan antiguo.

Louis asintió. —Creo que esas películas se estrenaron hace tiempo, mucho—. Sus ojos pasaban por la cartelera y los afiches de películas viejas.

—Sí —Harry rió ante la observación del ojiazaul—. Supuse que conocías los cines, convencionales, los de ahora quiero decir; y quería que nuestra primera cita oficial fuera diferente y única. Espero que nunca te hayan traído a un cine de reciclaje.

—¿Cine de reciclaje?— preguntó Louis confundido.

—Así les dice mi hermana porque sólo proyectan películas de no menos de cinco años de antigüedad, incluso algunas salas aún conservan proyectores de carrete.

—Fascinante ¡me encanta!— gritó Louis al tiempo que giraba y se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry.

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia la taquilla para comprar sus entradas, Louis leía todos los títulos que se exhibían esa noche.

—Ya vi “The Notebook”, y no me gusta, espero que no pienses ver esa— dijo desafiante.

—¡Hey! A mí me encanta, creo que representa lo que es el amor a la perfección— soltó Harry con falsa indignación. Louis rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza provocando la risa del rizado.

—Creo que es un cliché y está sobrevalorada. Nadie puede aguantar tanto drama en una sola vida—. Harry soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar las ocurrentes palabras del ojiazaul, tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta componerse un poco y poder hablar.

—Creo que el amor junto con el chico indicado lo pueden lograr—. Harry miraba a Louis mientras decía esto, su voz era grave y profunda y sus ojos tan penetrantes que el ojiazul sintió las rodillas temblar, así que se sujeto del rizado e intentó disimularlo.

—Hazza no me hagas verla de nuevo, por favooor— dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios. Harry rió ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Louis lucía adorable, tenía las mejillas infladas y rojas por la presión y sacaba su labio inferior, sus manos estaban entrelazadas frente a su pecho como si estuviera orando y sus ojos suplicaban que lo escuchara. Lo mejor era el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño pidiéndole a su mamá que le compre dulces.

—Descuida Lou, no te torturaré el día de hoy— dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros del mayor—. En realidad quería compartir contigo mi película favorita  _“Love Actually_ ”, qué te parece—. Harry sonreía y sus hoyuelos se marcaba en sus mejillas.

Louis no podía creer que Harry quisiera compartir eso con él, era consciente que sólo era una película, simplemente nadie nunca, a excepción de su madre, Zayn, y a veces Niall —con su comida— habían compartido algo con él. Era lo más dulce que alguien hacía sólo por Louis Tomlinson.

La película estuvo bien, fue divertida y romántica, y sí, por un momento quiso ser Natalie para que Harry recorriera la ciudad, como Huge Grant, hasta su casa y cantara villancicos a sus hermanas pequeñas sólo para poder verlo. Pero lo mejor fue que Harry mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la suya y en ocasiones se inclinaba y depositaba delicados besos en su mejilla y susurraba los diálogos en su oreja provocando cosquillas cuando sus rizos hacían contacto con su piel.

—Y bien, ¿fue peor que _The Notebook?_ — preguntó el rizado con una sonrisa pícara en los labios— se sincero.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Louis. —Para serte honesto fueee… Perfecto de hecho —una inmensa sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del ojiverde y atrajo a Louis hacia él por la cintura—. Incluso quise ser Natalie para tener a Huge Grant en mi puerta para Nochebuena, sería increíble ¿no crees? —Louis dijo sin mirar a Harry, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la expresión que puso el rizado ante su comentario, le causó gracias, pero se mantuvo serio.

—¡Oh, no lo creo!— dijo Harry un poco exaltado por no tener la atención del más bajo.

—¿Por qué no, Haz? Si Huge Grant es guapísimo— dijo Louis con voz melosa para provocar al chico de rulos.

—Ni hablar Tomlinson —Harry tomó a Lousi por el codo y se paró frente a él para que lo escuchara claramente—. Nadie va a cantarte nada, ni siquiera porque sea el príncipe William, ¿entendido?

—¿Y si es Harry?— preguntó inocente Louis.

—¡Tampoco Harry!, yo… —el rizado se calló de pronto al entender el juego de palabras que había utilizado el ojiazul—. Supongo que Harry puede, pero sólo él de acuerdo—. Louis asintió y una sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

Harry no pudo más y tomó la cara del mayor entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacía sí para juntar sus labios con los del otro chico, en un beso lento, cargado de emociones. Louis sonreía, dio un corto beso más antes de separarse sólo lo suficiente para mirar al ojiverde.

—Aún falta para mi cumpleaños, supongo que puedo esperar.

Se separó completamente del rizado y ttiróde él dirigiéndolo hacia el auto. —Siguiente parada— preguntó deteniéndose frente al vehículo.

—La cena.

Harry dio un beso rápido sobre los labios de Louis antes de rodear el auto y quitar los seguros.

***

Gemma abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró seguida por Niall.

—Bien, estás en tu casa, ponte cómodo, yo ahora vengo.

Niall asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un gracias, antes de ver desaparecer a la chica en una de las habitaciones del lugar. El chico caminó en dirección al sillón.

El apartamento era como cualquier otro, con la medida suficiente para tener dos pequeños sillones y la tv, el comedor de cuatro sitios de lado izquierdo, la cocina se encontraba separada con una media barda; del lado derecho se extendía un pasillo que llevaba a dos —tal vez tres— habitaciones. Normal. No había fotografías o algo que personalizara el lugar.

Una punzada recorrió el pecho del rubio cuando vio una camiseta de chico echa bola en el extremo contrario del sillón y sobre el suelo un par de tenis que por su tamaño, claramente no eran de mujer.

Estaba confundió, Gemma le había dicho que jamás tenía planes en San Valentín, pero claro, eso no significaba que no hubiera nadie en su vida los demás días; era demasiado bonita, además de agradable, simpática y tierna.

¡Joder! Cómo no lo había supuesto antes. Ella nunca le dijo que tuviera novio, pero tampoco que no lo tuviera. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía qué clase de chica era, uno no puede conocer a nadie con base en publicaciones hechas en un sitio en Internet; claro, él había dicho que sí meses atrás, pero claramente estaba equivocado.

 El irlandés se removía incómodo, buscaba una excusa para salir de ahí, y tal vez dejarle claro a la chica que no se verían de allí en más.

—Lista —escuchó la voz de Gemma detrás de él, se giró y pudo observar que se acercaba al sillón, su sonrisa era inmensa y Niall no podía imaginar cómo soportaría no volver a disfrutar de ella—. Perdón si me tarde, pero…¡Agh!— gritó mirando hacia la esquina del sillón, ahí mismo donde Niall había hecho tan desagradable descubrimiento— ¡Harold! Disculpa— volteó hacia el chico, su mirada lucía apenada y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas— mi hermano es un desastre cuando quiere, espera— exclamó antes de tomar la camisa y los tenis y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Una ola de alivio recorrió el cuerpo del rubio dando paso a una de remordimiento, cómo era posible que hubiera pensado así de Gemma, era un idiota. Su hermano, cómo no se le ocurrió, podría haber seguido reclamándose si no fuera por el ruido sordo de la puerta principal. La chica apareció repentinamente y se abalanzó a la puerta.

—¡Lux! ¿Adivina quién vino a visitarte?— Niall escuchó decir a la ojiverde en cuanto abrió la puerta. Una figura femenina cargando a una niña pequeña que él recordaba apareció en el marco de la puerta, la madre de Lux, pensó.

—¡Ed pindsipe!— exclamó la niña sonriendo en cuanto vislumbro a Niall, una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del rubio al presenciar tan adorable momento.

—Lou, él es James— habló Gemma dirigiéndose a la mujer que sostenía a la pequeña—. James, ella es Lou, la mamá de Lux.

—Encantado— dijo Niall acercándose a paso lento hacia las chicas. Estaba nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener la madre de la pequeña, aún no estaba listo para separarse de la ojiverde, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ¿Lou? Pensara de él.

—Así que tú eres el famoso príncipe eh— dijo la mujer de cabello rosa mirando fijamente a Niall y esbozando una sonrisa— Gemma me ha hablado mucho de ti.

El rubio se sorprendió por las palabras de la mujer, esperaba un “ Lux no deja de hablar de ti”, pero no eso; miró a Gemma y ésta tenía el rostro un poco sonrojado, y una sonrisa nerviosa se colaba de sus labios.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Lux  se lanzó a los brazos del chico tomando desprevenidos a todos. Niall reaccionó a tiempo para tomar a la pequeña y evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Te tengo— exclamó un Niall demasiado sorprendido. Lux sonrió y se abrazó a él y comenzó a decir cosas que no logró comprender.

—James nos hará compañía esta noche Lou, ¿si te parece bien?— preguntó la ojiverde a la madre de la niña.

—Creo que están en buenas manos, mucho cuidado cariño— advirtió la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Niall—. Nos vemos mañana Gems, cualquier cosa llámame, o a Tom— dijo la mujer preparándose para salir— ¡Te amo Lux!

—Disfruta la cena— dijo Gemma a la mujer antes de que se perdiera de su vista.

—Tal vez piense que soy gay. Gemma ¿parezco gay?

La chica lo miró confundida y no pudo evitar reírse. —Nooo, y esto a qué viene— preguntó la ojiverde.

—No tengo otra razón para que me dejara quedarme a cuidar a Lux.

Gemma asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió. —Tal vez se debe a mi increíble criterio.   

—Me gustaría saber qué tanto has hablado de mí.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la pequeña sala, cuando estuvieron sentados Niall bajó a Lux quien salió corriendo rumbo al pasillo, volviendo cargada de libros para colorear y un pequeño pato de felpa. La pequeña se acercó a Niall y le tendió uno de los libros.

—Te molestaría cuidarla mientras preparó su cena— preguntó la ojiverde con una sonrisa al ver a la niña intentando obtener la atención del chico—. Creo que eres el elegido.

 Niall asintió y miró a la chica entrar en la cocina; se agachó a la altura de Lux, quien ya coloreaba, y depositó el libro sobre la mesa de centro y se dispuso a pintar.

El rubio estaba entretenido con lo que la pequeña le decía, no tenía del todo claro lo que ésta le contaba, pero sabía que era algo como el príncipe James peleando con dragones y brujas, y castillos y princesas.

De pronto el chico sintió unos bracitos rodeándole el cuello y un cuerpecito sobre su espalda, giró el rostro y vio que Lux colgaba de su espalda y decía algo sobre rescatar a la princesa, Niall sonrió y se puso de pie teniendo cuidado de no soltar a la pequeña. Dieron vueltas por la sala, corrieron y en un momento ambos estaban tirados en la alfombra y Lux lo cubría con sus pequeñas manitas intentando provocarle cosquillas. De repente unas manos se posaron sobre sus costillas, y entonces eran Lux y Gemma en una guerra de cosquillas contra el rubio.

Niall tomó a Lux, quién se encontraba sobre su abdomen y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en su pequeño cuerpecito, luego se le unió Gemma. La risita infantil de la niña invadía aquella habitación y llenaban el ambiente de una inexplicable aura llena de vida.

Niall observaba la escena, la pequeña en su regazo desternillándose, soltando carcajadas tan altas como le era posible; y entonces estaba Gemma, con esa sonrisa con hoyuelos, y su cabello rubio volando mezclándose para crear esa atmósfera mágica en la que estaba sumergido, y sus ojos tan brillantes que iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Era perfecto. Cada momento con ella era más perfecto que el anterior. Y entonces supo que no le molestaría tener eso el resto de su vida.

Habían recorrido toda la casa correteando uno tras el otro hasta terminar recostados en el sillón con sonoras carcajadas e intentando regular sus respiraciones.

—Lamento arruinar tan increíble momento, pero Lux debe cenar— dijo Gemma, su respiración continuaba irregular; miraba a Niall quién reía con Lux de forma cómplice.

Niall se levantó de un brinco y tomó a Lux entre sus brazos. —Andando, la princesa debe comer.

Gemma sonrió ante la imagen del chico con la pequeña en brazos y se puso de pie para caminar hasta la cocina.

La cena fue un juego más, entre el avioncito y caras chistosas lograron que la pequeña comiera los macarrones con queso, pollo y brócoli. Gemma se disculpó con Niall por no tener suficiente para que los tres comieran.

Estaban sentados en el sillón frente al televisor, Lux estaba en medio y veía los DVD's buscando uno de su agrado, Niall le había sugerido “El Rey León”, pero al final se decidió por “Enredados”; el rubio quiso persuadir diciendo que en esa película no había príncipes, pero a la niña no le importó y pidió que el rubio se callara.

Eran casi las diez, Niall esperaba que la niña se durmiera en los primeros minutos de la película, pero no sucedió; la pequeña estaba cansada, sus ojitos se cerraban constantemente y daba bostezos seguidos, pero continuaba demasiado interesada en la pantalla como para permitir dormirse.

Niall sorprendió a Gemma mirándolo, la chica se percató de esto y le sonrió.

—¿Qué?— murmuró el irlandés por encima de Lux.

Gemma negó con la cabeza. —Es sólo tú. La forma en que la miras, es tierno.

Niall asintió comprendiendo, no se había percatado —hasta entonces— que había observado a la pequeña durante la película. Sus gestos inocentes, su boquita emitiendo dulces sonidos que intentaban imitar las voces de los dibujos, su risita invadiendo el lugar, en algún punto se había acercado a él y ahora estaba recargada en su pecho y él la sostenía firme mientras daba masajes en su cabecita.

—Creo que tiene sueño— dijo el chico, aún hablando en susurros.

Gemma asintió. —Pero no se dormirá a menos que le canten —Niall la miró confundido—. El príncipe Edward siempre le canta. Mi hermano —aclaró—. Es la única manera para que se duerma pronto.

—Yo, podría cantarle— sugirió el rubio— si ella quiere, si tú quieres.

—¿Lo harías?— preguntó la ojiverde, una sonrisa asomaba de sus labios.

—Seguro, lo hice antes y no resultó tan malo.

—Qué dices, si lo haces increíble. Creo que le agradarías a mi hermano.

La chica se puso en pie y tomó a Lux en sus brazos, le dijo que era hora de dormir cuando escuchó las quejas de la niña, mientras la arropaba le pasó a Niall el teléfono y le dijo que ordenara la cena, el chico asintió y las vio entrar en una de las habitaciones.

—Listas. Iré por la guitarra—. Anunció Gemma desde el pasillo.

Niall se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta en la que había entrado la chica, segundos después salió sin ningún instrumento.

—No está, supongo que la debe estar usando—. La ojiverde miró al chico algo decepcionada, como intentando encontrar una solución.

—La mía está en el auto, podría bajar por ella.

—¿Lo harías?

—Seguro— dijo Niall riendo, era la segunda vez en la noche que le preguntaba algo relacionado con la música.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta llegó hasta la que —supuso— era la habitación de Gemma. Tocó la puerta cuando estuvo frente ella y esperó hasta escuchar la invitación, antes de entrar.

Lux estaba en la cama, reía mientras Gemma le peinaba el cabello en dos graciosas trencitas. Cuando la niña vio a Niall sus ojos se agrandaron y un brillo los cubrió por completo.

—¡Canta pindsipe, canta!— repetía una y otra vez, sus manitas se unían dando pequeños aplausos y ella saltaba sobre la cama con notable emoción.

—De acuerdo— dijo Niall sonriendo—, pero debes acostarte si no el hechizo no se rompe.

La niña abrió los ojos y su boca formó una gran ‘o’ y sus manitas cubrieron sus ojos. —¿Cuád dechisdo?

—El que no permite que las princesas duerman y tengas dulces sueños. ¿Quieres romperlo?— preguntó Niall usando la voz más dulce que pudo hacer. La niña simplemente asintió y se metió bajo las sábanas.

El rubio se sentó en una orilla de la cama desde donde podía sostener la guitarra y observar a Lux. Gemma quedó en el otro extremo observando a ambos.

Niall deslizó sus dedos por las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, después comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna que Gemma nunca había escuchado.

—Too _-ra loo-ra Loo-ral, t_ oo-ra loo-ra li, too-ra loo-ra loo-ral _, hush now, don't you cry_ — cantaba Niall suave y bajito como si algo en aquella habitación pudiera romperse si hablaba fuerte.

 Too-ra loo-ra loo-ral, too-ra Loo-ra li, too-ra loo-ra loo-ral, _that's an Irish lullaby_ —. Gemma sonrió al escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el irlandés.

 _Over in Killarney, many years ago, my mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low_ —. Lux intentaba mantener sus ojitos abiertos, pero tardaba más intentando enfocar la vista que sus párpados en cerrarse nuevamente. Niall sonrió al verla intentar cantar mientras trataba mantenerse despierta. Miró a Gemma, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, la ojiverde irradiaba un brillo especial, muy parecido al que había tenido todo el día, pero el de ese momento se veía algo diferente.

Era cálido. Luminoso. Brillante, casi como fuegos artificiales en medio de la cruda obscuridad.

 _Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way. And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day_ —. Tocó los últimos acordes y miró a la niña, se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Shss, vamos— dijo la chica poniéndose en pie y señalando al ojiazul indicándole que salieran de la habitación. Niall la siguió, no sin antes observar a la pequeña por última vez.

—¿Crees que haya llegado la comida?— preguntó el rubio una vez fuera de la habitación.

—No. Deben estar muy ocupados por el día—. Niall asintió y caminó tras ella rumbo a la pequeña sala.

Gemma se sentó y el rubio la imitó.

—Sabes, definitivamente le agradarías a mi hermano— dijo la chica sin mirarlo. El chico pudo ver una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en sus labios, supo que lo miraba sin embargo.

—¿Ah, sí? entonces tienes un hermano— preguntó el chico. Miraba a la ojiverde, se sentía cómodo, como si de alguna forma siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

—Aja.

—Y ¿es mayor o…?

—Menor— lo interrumpió Gemma—, cumplió 20 este mes—. Niall asintió. —¿Y tú?

El irlandés asintió. —Greg, es mayor—. La chica iba a continuar con su interrogatorio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Creo que llegó la cena— dijo Gemma y levantó seguida por el rubio.

La ojiverde abrió la puerta y vio a un chico llevando algunas bolsas, ella las tomó y antes de darse cuenta Niall ya estaba pagando, quiso protestar alegando que era su invitado, pero el rubio le dijo que ya había hecho mucho por él ese día “la próxima tú invitas” dijo Niall al cerrar la puerta. Gemma frunció el ceño y luego sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Gemma llevó platos para la comida. Niall había ordenado comida  china y mexicana, aparte de una pizza por si lo otro no funcionaba. Gemma soltó una carcajada al ver la cantidad y variedad que había.

—¿Té, café, jugo, soda?— preguntó la chica desde la cocina— te ofrecería alcohol, pero cuando soy niñera está prohibido, así que te acatas a las reglas.

Niall asintió divertido, le parecía adorable escucharla hablar de esa forma, firme, pero sin perder la dulzura que la caracterizaba.  

—Soda, la que sea está bien.

Gemma volvió con dos refrescos de cola y vasos, los puso sobre la mesa y miró a Niall.

—Tienes toque de queda… O podríamos ver una película, aún hay tiempo para continuar “la tradición de San Valentín”—. Gemma lo miraba, levantaba las cejas y una sonrisa pícara se escapaba de sus labios.

—Sabes, justo hoy no tengo toque de queda, así que hasta podemos ver dos— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa apoderándose de su rostro; lo cierto era que no deseaba irse, y el saber que la ojiverde le otorgaba un poco más de tiempo a su lado lo ponía más que feliz.

—En realidad prefiero el suspenso— dijo la chica poniéndose en pie y acercándose al televisor—, pero me recomendaron ésta —le pasó el estuche de la película al chico—, y en vista que tenemos un irlandés en casa sería conveniente verla y me cuentes qué de cierto hay en eso.

“ _A leap year_ ”, Niall leía el título de la película que Gemma le pasó; había escuchado hablar de ella a Sophia, pero nunca la vio; no acostumbraba a ver comedias románticas para San Valentín, pero podría ser la excepción.

Hablaron, comieron y rieron durante la película, y sorprendentemente los platillos resultaron no ser demasiados;  no la comieron toda, pero si había al menos tres cuartas partes de los recipientes vacíos, y de la pizza sólo quedaban tres rebanadas.

—Vas a despertar a Lux— le dijo el rubio a la chica, quien se reía ante los comentarios que hacía.

—Bien— dijo Gemma cubriéndose la boca con sus manos para no volver a reír—, pero ya dime, si te propongo matrimonio en Irlanda en año bisiesto ¿tendrías que casarte conmigo? —Niall quiso reír ante la insistente pregunta de la chica, pero la seriedad en su rostro le hizo no hacerlo, en su lugar la miró y pensó su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, existen ciertas historias irlandesas que se convirtieron en “tradición” hace algunos años— dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, pero ahora son sólo mitos; lo cierto es que no conozco a nadie que vea esa historia como algo real, al menos yo no. Si tú —apuntó a la ojiverde—, o la chica que sea me propone matrimonio, no importa cuándo, ni cómo, ni qué haga no diría que sí a menos que esté completamente seguro que es la indicada.

Nadie dijo nada durante un momento, Niall veía a Gemma, quien lo miraba fijamente con expresión neutra, se comenzaba a poner nervioso por aquel silencio, hasta que la chica lo rompió.

—¿Y cómo sabes quién es la indicada?—. La pregunta de Gemma lo desconcertó, no tenía una respuesta para eso, jamás lo había pensado y nadie se lo había dicho tampoco, así que respondió lo más real y sincero que era lo mejor que tenía.

—Aún no lo sé—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo dirás, promételo— pidió la chica en algo que sonó como una súplica.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando encuentres a la indicada, ¿me dirás cómo lo sabes? —Niall sonrió, le parecía tan tierna, y frágil, y pequeña, aunque sabía que ella era tres años mayor, y era fuerte e independiente, pero aún así quería protegerla.

El chico asintió. —Lo prometo, pero promete que tú me dirás si lo descubres primero—. La sonrisa de la chica se convirtió en una mueca y sus ojos se cubrieron de un gris que opacaba el brillo característico en ellos.

Gemma desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su repentino cambio de humor. —Entonces ¿me dirás algún secreto irlandés?— intentó una sonrisa al hacer aquel comentario, pero la su voz la traicionó quebrándose un poco.

Niall quiso preguntar, saber la causa del repentino cambio de ánimo de la ojiverde, pero se contuvo, apenas se conocían y no quería arriesgar lo que ya tenía con la chica, esperaba que en un futuro —no tan lejano— sabría qué pasaba por su mente.

 —Mmm, no sé si cuente como secreto irlandés, pero te lo diré de todos modos— susurró el rubio para crear un ambiente misterioso y relajar los ánimos—. Lo cierto es que sólo ustedes saben que soy un  _príncipe_ — dijo inclinándose poco a poco para crear dramatismo, Gemma lo imitó.

—¿En serio?— susurró la chica, una pequeña sonrisa ocupó sus labios, no borró en su totalidad aquella sombra sobre su rostro, pero era un comienzo.

—Sí, para la mayoría del reino soy un simple universitario. Sólo ustedes conocen mi identidad secreta— dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Gemma estalló en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia del chico, tapaba su boca con sus manos intentando reducir el ruido que estaba haciendo para evitar despertar a la niña. —Entonces, ¿quién eres para el resto del reino,  _príncipe_ — dijo bajito, aún se lograba escuchar la risilla saliendo de sus labios.

—Acércate— ordenó el rubio y Gemma obedeció—, Niall, sólo Niall.

Gemma se apartó un poco y lo miró, intentaba comprender sus palabras, quiso hablar, pero nada salió de su boca, no sabía qué decir de todos modos. Niall la veía, esperaba la reacción de la chica ante su confesión, pero ella sólo observaba y abría y cerraba la boca de vez en cuando.

—¿Tu nombre no es James?— preguntó una escéptica Gemma cuando supo qué decir.

—No. Sí—. Gemma lo miraba confundida. —Sí, Niall James, pero…

—Nadie te llama James, ¿no?

Niall negó con la cabeza. —Sólo mi mamá cuando se enoja.

—¿Y por qué me dijiste que eras James?— preguntó la ojiverde un poco alterada.

—Lux te lo dijo, de hecho— respondió Niall encogiéndose de hombros—, ella piensa que Niall no es el nombre de un príncipe, así que mucho gusto soy el príncipe James— dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia Gemma, la chica esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la mano del irlandés.

—Debí saberlo, ja, ja, Lux es así; pasa lo mismo con mi hermano —Gemma lo observó un instante—, por qué no dijiste nada.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero James suena mágico saliendo de tus labios, y sólo, no quería que parara.

—Entonces no sueno como tu madre enojada— preguntó la chica algo divertida.

—En lo absoluto.

Gemma lo miró un instante antes de hablar. —Me gusta, tienes cara de Niall, creo que  James es demasiado serio para ti —la ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa picara.

—También me gusta, Niall suena igual de lindo viniendo de ti— dijo el rubio provocando un ligero rubor en la chica.—Fue una gran idea que vinieras, jamás invitó a nadie cuando viene Lux a casa, a excepción de mi amiga y mi hermano. Podría invitarte más seguido.

—Podría aceptar con gusto.

Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron; sonrieron,  una sonrisa cómplice, como cerrando una promesa secreta, sólo de ellos.

 ***

Harry había llevado a Louis hasta el bar de siempre, donde se hablaron por primera vez; era de los padres de Nick, pero éste se tomaba ciertos privilegios para él y sus amigos, así que el rizado aprovechó su amistad con el chico.

Cuando llegaron subieron a la azotea por la parte trasera del bar. El lugar era sencillo, había una manta el suelo como si de un día de campo se tratase, velas detenían las esquinas para evitar que la manta volara; dos faroles naranja en cada extremo iluminaban el lugar; un pequeño techo cubría el lugar designado para evitar que se mojaran en caso que el impredecible clima inglés decidiera acompañarlos con lluvia.

Louis paseo sus ojos por el lugar, luego caminó hasta la barda que limitaba el techo del bar y pudo vislumbrar cómo se extendía esa parte de la ciudad, era precioso, las luces de la calle alumbrando la obscura noche, parejas caminando con ramos de flores en su manos, en su mayoría rosas; algunos tomados de la mano o abrazados, y todos mostrando una genuina sonrisa. Giró su rostro en busca de Harry, lo vio salir de una puerta lateral que no vio al entrar, llevaba una canasta en una mano. Una sensación indescriptible lo embargo, salía desde su pecho y recorría todo su cuerpo invadiendo cada parte de él hasta el último milímetro. Quiso correr hasta Harry, tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo; por primera vez en su vida se sentía especial, nunca nadie se tomo había tomado el tiempo de sorprenderlo, y entonces estaba Harry, el chico de ojos esmeralda y sonrisas enmarcadas por hermosos hoyuelos que lo hacían sentir que sólo ellos importaban, y era más que suficiente.

Harry le hacía creer que podía arriesgarse y estar seguro que no saldría lastimado; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Louis quería hacerlo, arriesgarse sin importar el tiempo, sin importar si había dolor al final. Quería estar con Harry antes de que alguien lo arrancara de su lado.

 —¿Te gusta?— preguntó el rizado acercándose a Louis.

El ojiazul asintió. —Es perfecto—. Miró al cielo, era una de esas noches en las que se pueden apreciar las estrellas a pesar de la intensa luz de la ciudad.

—Pensé que una cena bajo las estrellas te gustaría, pero no quería arriesgarme a que otro hubiera hecho lo mismo— dijo el rizado un poco nervioso—, así que olvídate de cubiertos y todas esas formalidades.

Louis sonrió y abrazó al rizado. —Sigue siendo perfecto.

Harry le indicó a Louis que se sentara mientras él conectaba su reproductor de música a unas pequeñas bocinas que había colocado para acompañar la velada, la lista especial de reproducción seguía en marcha y cada canción era igual de perfecta para lo que empezaba a nacer entre ambos chicos.

La cena —como el rizado advirtió— no fue cara ni rebuscada, consistió en rollitos de jamón con queso, otros de salmón y algunos vegetarianos; un poco de verdura y puré de papa como guarnición, donde Harry se vio con la necesidad de proporcionarles cubiertos. Para beber compró una botella de vino de la reserva especial de los padres de Nick y lo sirvió en copas que también sacó del bar de los Grimshaw. Para terminar frutos rojos acompañados de cubierta de chocolate líquido.

Louis estaba encantado, si bien era una combinación extraña, definitivamente salía de todos los estereotipos que pintan las películas, y eso, sólo lo hacía sentir más especial.

—¡Hey! Quería la última fresa— exclamó Louis al ver a Harry tomar la pequeña frutilla roja y sumergirla en el chocolate.

—Lo siento cariño, será la próxima— soltó Harry riendo al ver el ceño fruncido del ojiazul—, o… Podríamos compartirla —el rizado se colocó la mitad de la fresa en su boca y dejó el otro extremo sobresaliendo entre sus labios. Miraba a Louis mientras una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro, el castaño lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos y comprendió las intenciones del ojiverde.

Louis se arrodilló frente al rizado y lentamente se inclinó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, nariz rosándose, posó sus manos en los hombros de Harry y sonrió antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del ojiverde.

—Definitivamente, ésta es la mejor cita que he tenido jamás— susurró el ojiazul en la oreja del rizado.

Louis se acercó a la boca del rizado y de un mordisco arrebato la fruta de la boca de Harry y se echó hacia atrás riendo mientras se comía la fresa.

—¡Hey! Era mía— espetó Harry al ver a Louis desternillándose frente a él.

—Lo siento cariño, será la próxima— contestó el ojiazul repitiendo las palabras de Harry. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del castaño y se alejó del más alto.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a besarme?— preguntó el ojiverde frunciendo sus labios.

—Amm— exclamó Louis, puso una mano en su barbilla mientras tragaba la fruta—, no— sacudió su cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. Harry lo observó y juró que se trataba de un ángel.

Sus rasgos finos y angulosos, su pequeña nariz un poco fruncida por la sonrisa que estaba reteniendo; sus cincelados y perfectos pómulos que quería morder cada vez que cruzaba alguna idea loca por esa pequeña cabecita; las arruguitas que se formaban junto a sus ojos cuando sonreía que lo hacían ver tierno e inocente, sus hermosos ojos como dos pedazos de cielo justo cuando el sol está por meterse y se logra ver esa línea azulada en el horizonte con algunas estrellas brillando alrededor y sus largas pestañas provocando ráfagas de viento eléctrico a todo su ser; su suave y desordenado cabello, ¡joder!, ningún mortal podría verse lindo y sexy con esa maraña de cabello revuelto por todos lados, pero Louis era un ángel. Su ángel de labios finos, como todo él.

Una ligera brisa lo sacó de su reflexión y se dio cuenta que algunas gotas finas comenzaban a caer del cielo, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios y se puso de pie de un salto, corrió hacia su reproductor haciendo algunos ajustes ante la mirada expectante de Louis; se volvió hacia el castaño y tiró de él arrastrándolo fuera del techo.

—Hazz, llueve —la delicada voz de Louis llegó a los oídos del rizado y simplemente asintió; tomó la cintura del chico y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro.

Una suave melodía comenzó a salir de las bocinas y Harry comenzó a tararear , no pasó mucho tiempo para que Louis se diera cuenta de la canción que sonaba de fondo. Comenzó a reír y moverse al ritmo del ojiverde.

—¿Cantando bajo la lluvia?— preguntó Louis, una sonrisa se extendía de los labios del chico y sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo que Harry no había visto antes.

—Bueno, amas los musicales, y cómo que pensé que te gustaba éste, sin contar que es perfecta para la ocasión—. Louis no contestó, escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Harry y asintió en respuesta; el rizado no podía verlo, pero pudo sentir la enorme sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro del chico que bailaba con él mientras finas gotas los bañaban. 

Ambos chicos se mecían despacio, sin hacer más que sólo abrazarse.

—¿Eres siquiera real? —Harry escuchó a Louis murmurar sobre su cuello.

—Mmm, ¿cómo que si soy real?— cuestionó Harry riendo ante el comentario de Louis; se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo. Observó su pómulo y la línea de su mandíbula.  _Hermoso_.

Louis levantó su cara encontrándose con la mirada de Harry sobre él. —Es sólo que; estas cosas no me pasan a mí, no—. Harry quiso reír, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de la seriedad con la que lo miraba el chico. —Harry,  ¿por qué yo? Nadie nunca había hecho algo por mí y tú… Eres como el príncipe  _Encantador_  o mejor—. Dijo el más bajo y se acurrucó en el pecho del rizado.

—¿Ese no es el que se convierte en sapo?— preguntó el rizado con fingida molestia.

El ojiazul negó todavía metido en el pecho de Harry. —No, esa es otra película—. Aún se balanceaban, lento y delicado, casi imperceptible. Louis giró su rostro para mirar al chico más alto, quien aún lo miraba, pidiendo una respuesta a su pregunta. Harry detuvo su vaivén y pensó durante un momento antes de atreverse a contestar. —Podría decir un montón de cosas y probablemente no sería capaz de explicarme, pero te diré que me alegra que nadie más haya hecho algo así por ti—. Las orbes azules de Louis se abrieron en demasía y lo contemplaron, su ceño fruncido y un leve temblor amenazaba con apoderarse del labio inferior del chico. Harry depositó un pequeño beso en la frente del ojiazul y continúo— No porque crea que no lo merezcas, en lo absoluto; para ser honestos pienso que mereces todas las cosas buenas de la vida— depositó otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla derecha—,  pero el hecho de que jamás lo hicieran sólo significa que no son tan listos para darse cuenta del tesoro invaluable que es Louis Tomlinson—. Harry tuvo que estirar su cuello para llegar a la mejilla izquierda del ojiazul y depositar un beso sobre ésta— Y si lo sabían y te dejaron ir sin más entonces son idiotas, demasiado diría yo—. Harry se inclinó para dejar otro beso en el más bajo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Louis que se posó en su mejilla y le brindó una suave caricia al tiempo que sonreía, el rizado sonrió con él sintiendo una explosión de emociones recorrer su espina dorsal y luego cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tomó la mano del ojiazul y entrelazó sus dedos, reafirmó el agarre sobre la cintura de Louis y lo atrajo más a él.

¿Por qué tú Porque eres hermoso, y no me refiero sólo a físicamente, no—. Afirmó Harry, alegría pintada en su rostro. —Es simple, del tipo en cómo de un roce de cuerdas surge la más bella de las melodías, esas que te envuelven y llenan de paz, y alegría, y te hacen querer abrazar al mundo. Así como el aroma de las flores invade cada espacio en donde se encuentran y borra todo olor desagradable como si jamás hubiese existido—. Pasó su nariz por los lacios cabellos de Louis y aspiró el aroma dulzón cítrico de su champú.

Tan cálido como los besos de mamá—. Depositó un rápido beso en el cabello de Louis antes de continuar su monólogo— Es como hacer tu primer muñeco de nieve; el frío colándose por tu cuerpo, la incertidumbre por esperar que no se derrumbe, y la emoción al verlo terminado, y aunque esté todo deforme y perdiendo la nariz simplemente es perfecto. Así como la luna espera cada día a las penumbras para mostrar y aún así nos brinda el más bello rayo de esperanza para aferrarnos a la vida—. El rizado escuchó un sollozo proveniente del más bajo, lo miró y vio grandes lágrimas descender en el rostro del chico de ojos azules, deshizo su agarre del chico y posó ambas manos en su rostro masajeando sus mejillas con sus pulgares mientras retiraba las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

—Estás imaginando cosas—. Dijo Louis cuando los sollozos le permitieron hablar— Todo lo que sabes de mí es que puedo llegar a ser muy obsesivo como para encajar en tu descripción de belleza, definitivamente no puedo ser yo—. Hizo una mueca en un intento  por simular una sonrisa, pero no funcionó, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un manto de angustia e incomodidad que Harry pudo notar.

—Te conozco Louis William Tomlinson— dijo solemne, miraba directo a los ojos de Louis, intentando transmitirle todo lo que él veía en el chico de ojos azules— Para darme cuenta que eres un buen alumno, gran amigo y estoy seguro que excelente hermano. Que eres el chico más compartido que he visto porque no te importa dar consejos a tus compañeros de drama aún sabiendo que podrían quitarte el protagónico.

Para saber que odias el silencio abrumador de la biblioteca, pero aún así siempre brindas una sonrisa a cada chico que te pide ayuda e incluso le das recomendaciones sobre Shakespeare y otros que no recuerdo, probablemente piensas que todos te ignoran, pero no por nadie tengo en casa dos volúmenes completos de las obras de William, drama y comedia—. Louis lo miró con sorpresa ante las palabras del rizado y éste le regaló una sonrisa confirmando que hablaba en serio.

Sé que eres un gran actor y que podrías ganar premios e ir a Broadway o lo que sea, y que amas la atención, pero eres jodidamente humilde para admitirlo. Y eres excelente jugando futbol, y sé cada vez que jugamos te has apiadado de mí, porque ambos sabemos que soy un asco y a ti parece no importarte y te lo agradezco.

Y he visto lo unido que eres con tu amigo el moreno y lo mucho que te quiere la chica rubia, y todos en general. Y como te encantan los niños, aunque intentes negarlo frente a todos; y ¡joder!, que eres adorable.

Y me encanta hacerte reír para poder ver las arruguitas que se hacen junto a tus ojos, sé que las odias, pero son hermosas; y la forma en la que arrugas tu nariz cuando intentas arreglar tu cabello revuelto, pero te confieso algo me encanta así—. Susurro en el oído de Louis— Y la forma en la que muerdes tu labio inferior cuando estás nervioso o cómo tus mejillas toman ese lindo color rosado cuando te apenas me hace querer besarte y no soltarte jamás—. Dio una bocanada de aire para estabilizar su respiración después de su increíble discurso.

Louis lo miraba boquiabierto, intentó articular palabra, pero le fue imposible.

—Ssssh, no es necesario que digas algo, ven—. Harry tomó a Louis de la mano y lo llevó bajo el techo y lo hizo sentarse, y corrió hacia la puerta por la que entraron volviendo segundos después con unas toallas en una mano y el estuche de lo que parecía una guitarra en la otra. Cuando llegó junto al castaño de ojos azules tomó una toalla y lo envolvió en ésta; tomó la otra y la puso sobre sus hombros, se dirigió al reproductor de música y lo apagó; regresó y se sentó frente al ojiazul, abrió el estuche y sacó una guitarra, la colocó en su regazo y después de hacer algunos ajustes con las cuerdas comenzó a tocar.

Canción tras canción Harry le cantó a Louis, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa dejando ver los lindos hoyuelos característicos de él. Su voz era profunda y suave, mucho mejor que la vez del radio. La melodía lo envolvía en una dulce ensoñación donde los brazos de Harry lo estrechaba y su cálido aliento tocaba su nunca, donde sus labios acariciaban sus párpados, sus pómulos, su nariz y finalmente sus labios; y todo era dulce como un algodón de azúcar y cálido como una taza de té recién hecha, y familiar.

Escuchó cada canción, reconoció la mayoría, todas de la autoría del rizado, una sensación extraña invadía su pecho y se extendía por su cuerpo, era algo diferente a lo que había sentido con cualquiera de sus ex, incluso Eleanor. Era algo poderoso, daba miedo, pero se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, como si por primera vez en su vida la respuesta a sus miedos se presentara fuerte y clara, como si no importara el sufrimiento y el dolor, porque, por primera vez, estaba seguro que valía la pena, Harry valía la pena, y estaría con él tanto como lo permitiera el chico de las esmeraldas brillantes.

—Ésta la escribí en vacaciones, yo… Espero que te guste—. Harry comenzó acariciando las cuerdas del instrumento y una alegre melodía se comenzó a escuchar, la voz del chico invadió el lugar y Louis escuchó cada palabra que pronunciaban los rojos labios del rizado.

— _You're all I want, so much it’s hurting_ —.Harry dejó de cantar y lentamente también se dejó de escuchar la música, hizo la guitarra a un lado y se acercó a Louis hasta tocar sus rodillas— Tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué has hecho cada momento de tu vida, pero sí lo suficiente para estar seguro que quiero quedarme y averiguarlo hasta que te canses de mí, e incluso después de eso.

Louis no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que habían amenazado con aparecer todo el rato que el chico estuvo cantando, sus mejillas se cubrieron de llanto, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Quiero que seas parte de mi vida y ser parte de la tuya y que no más un sueño.

Sé que esto es demasiado cliché para ti, pero no me importa— dijo Harry tomando las pequeñas manos del castaño— Louis Tomlinson, me darías la dicha de poder llamarte mi novio de ahora en adelante y convertir éste en mi mejor San Valentín, por favor.

—Eres demasiado cursi, Styles—. Dijo Louis, algunas lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas. Levantó una de sus manos entrelazadas y besó los nudillos de Harry, luego colocó el torso de ésta sobre su mejilla y asintió enérgicamente en respuesta— Pero para ser honestos, éste, también es el mejor San Valentín de la historia de los San Valentín—. Harry no soportó más y se puso de rodillas atrayendo a Louis hacia él, quién hizo lo mismo, y lo besó. Un casto beso que lo significaba todo.

—No quiero ver nunca más una lágrima escapándose de tus hermosos ojos— dijo Harry al separarse del castaño—, a menos que sean lágrimas de felicidad, ¿de acuerdo?—. Louis asintió sonriente, cerró sus ojos y se metió entre los brazos de Harry abrazándolo y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Gracias Hazz.

***

—Me siento reemplazado—. Dijo el rizado mientras esperaba que Niall regresara con el tazón de papas fritas. Estaba sentado a los pies del sillón de Niall y Liam jugando videojuegos con su rubio amigo.

 —¿Disculpa? Yo no fui el que te cambio por otro—. Se quejó el rubio con fingida molestia poniendo el tazón entre ellos y tomando el control del videojuego. Una sonrisa automática apareció en el rostro de Harry— ¡Hey! Enamorado, algún día me vas a contar— reclamó, aventándole una papita a la cara.

 Harry se acomodó en su lugar y giró un poco hacía el irlandés. —Es fantástico—suspiró—. No puedo creer que sea real, fue tan bizarro.

—Por tu sonrisa de idiota debo suponer que ya están juntos… —Niall dejó la oración a medias esperando que el rizado la completara.

Harry asintió. —Juntos como novios, sí —el rizado dejó escapar un pequeña risa—. Fue como película adolescente y... Los dos fuimos demasiado tontos.

—Entonces quiero conocerlo, ya sabes, después de todo si hubieras sido mi tipo no estarías con el príncipe  _Encantador_.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, no eres el único que me dice así, pero supongo que tienes razón, inventaré algo para presentar a _mi novio_ con mi “casi novio”, como si nuestra historia no fuera extraña ya.

—No me dejes intrigado Styles— dijo el rubio con fingida angustia.

—Es increíble, siempre me encariño pronto y lo que más deseaba era un… —Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. No esperaba un felices para siempre, pero sí un mientras dure, resultó que siempre fui el experimento de otros y cada vez me dejaron por  _el amor de su vida_ — Niall veía al rizado, sus ojos iluminados y la forma en que mordía el labio inferior intentando reprimir sus ganas de sonreír—. Esta vez es diferente, puedo tomar su mano sin importar qué o dónde, lo llamo novio y no se molesta por eso, ¡Dios!, tengo al novio perfecto y estoy enamorado— soltó Harry con un grito agudo a pesar de su gruesa voz—. Incluso quiere presentarme a sus amigos, dice que están un poco dementes, pero aún así quiere que presentarme con las personas importantes de su vida. Yo también quiero eso, y sabes, me recuerda a ti—dejó escapar una risilla antes de continuar—. Él y mi hermana, casi, como que tuvieron algo, y…

—¿Tienes una hermana?— Interrumpió Niall, por alguna razón la mención de la hermana de Harry fue lo que más lo inquietó, parecía como si su cerebro le pidiera que recordara algo, pero él simplemente no sabía qué.

—Ajá, ¿jamás la mencioné?

Niall sacudió la cabeza. —Y ella, ¿cómo es?— las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio casi de forma automática.

Harry lo miró unos segundos antes de responder. —Ella es increíble, mmm, y es de  las tres persona más importante en mi vida; y tiene un gran corazón, aunque intenta ocultarlo, y…

Niall escuchaba atento mientras su cerebro trabajaba por encontrar la respuesta a la agitación que invadía su pecho.

El celular de Harry sonó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos chicos, el rizado metió sus manos en la bolsa delantera de su sudadera y sacó su teléfono. —Oh, es ella —apuntó el chico al aparato en sus manos.

Niall lo observó, su cerebro martillaba en su cabeza, posó su vista en la agujero de la sudadera de su amigo y luego bajó hasta sus pantalones; entonces lo supo, esa fea ropa la había visto antes sobre alguien más y, ¡oh!, una chispa en su cerebro se iluminó en respuesta.

Harry guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, pero antes de poder hablar Niall lo interrumpió.

—¡Conozco a tu hermana! — _mierda_ , no era como debía sonar, pensó el rubio.

—A ¿Gemma?— preguntó Harry con evidente sorpresa.

Niall asintió. —Sí, yo, mmm. Creo que  _esaquiénconfundícontigo_. Y ahora todo tiene sentido, sabes —y tampoco se supone que sonara así.

—Un momento, ¿tú, eres el príncipe James?

Niall se sorprendió ante  la pregunta del ojiverde y asintió en respuesta. Harry aún intentaba procesar las palabras del rubio.

—¡Wow!— Exclamó un sorprendido Harry.

—Lo sé —Niall dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se desplomó sobre su lugar reposando la cabeza en el sillón.

—¿Por qué me confunden con Gemma?— Espetó Harry demasiado alto para ser ignorado por Niall.

—¿Qué? Quizás porque son ¡idénticos! —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada ante la respuesta—. ¿En serio? A excepción del cabello, digo, el tuyo es castaño y el de ella, bueno, no estoy seguro de qué color lo tenga ahora; y tú tienes rizos y ella no.

Obviamente ella es chica; y su blanco rostro adornado por esas pecas que la hacen ver pequeña. Y su sonrisa, podrían ser iguales, pero ella tiene un hoyuelo más marcado que el otro; su nariz es más fina y delicada; y sus ojos son de un verde intenso, como si intentara perderse en las colinas de una montaña. Y sus manos son tan pequeñas que podrían caber perfectamente entre las mías. Y sus voz —suspiró—, sé que jamás afina, pero aún así escucharla cantar es uno de los sonidos más hermosos que he escuchado, porque es suave como la felpa y el algodón, y fresca como estar en medio de un prado silvestre; y es divertida.

—¡Woah, woah, woah! Amigo, tú... ¿Hablas de mi hermana? —Niall sintió un calor cubriendo sus mejillas y agachó su rostro para ocultarlo—. Estás enamorado, y no me refiero sólo al blog. En serio estás enamorado de mi hermana —Harry se acercó y tomó de los hombros al ojiazul—. Niall Horan, estás enamorado de mi hermana Gemma Styles, wow. Espera, mi hermana es la chica del blog, ¿cierto?— Una mirada escrutadora por parte del rizado se posó en el rostro del irlandés. Niall asintió, un evidente sonrojo se expandía desde frente pasando por sus orejas hasta su cuello.

Harry lo estrechó tan fuerte como le fue posible. —¿No estás enfadado?

—¡Qué! Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo estaría?— preguntó confundido.

—Bueno, la mayoría de hermanos golpean a cualquier chico interesado en sus hermanas— contestó Niall como si fuera evidente.

—Hermano, has hecho a Gemma más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. En dos años que llevamos viviendo juntos sólo ha dejado entrar a su amiga  y la madre de Lux a la casa; y jamás sale ni a comer, ni ver películas, ni al parque si no es conmigo o nuestros padres. Y juro que no la he visto sonreír como cuando habla del príncipe James.

—Ella, ¿te contó lo del príncipe?

—No, Lux lo hizo, creo que ya no soy más su favorito —Harry hizo un puchero que le sacó una risa a Niall.

—¿Eres el príncipe Edward?

Harry asintió. —Y Gemma cómo reaccionó —Niall miró confundido al ojiverde— por el blog. Tú has hablado con ella por meses.

—Ah, ella, mmm, no lo sabe —el irlandés mordió su labio inferior intentando calmar sus nervios.

—¿Bromeas? Claro que lo sabe. ¿Eres  _leprechaun_? —Niall asintió sin ocultar la sorpresa—. Bueno, pues ella sabe que el príncipe James y el tal  _leprechaun_ son el mismo, no eres muy discreto amigo.

—¿Cómo sabes del apodo?— Fue lo único que  Niall atinó en preguntar aún más confundido que antes luego de tanta información

—Regularmente leo lo que escribe Gem, y no recuerdo el porqué, pero estoy seguro de que se lo mencionó a Louise, a ambos.

—Harry, amm, lo que dijiste de ella antes…

El cuerpo del rizado se tensó automáticamente e hizo una mueca con sus labios imaginándose a qué se refería el rubio. Niall ante eso quiso retractarse, pero ya era tarde

—Emm, sobre eso, no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, pero créeme cuando te digo que si alguien puede hacer feliz a mi hermana me alegra que seas tú. Pero mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas Horan.

Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario del rizado, Niall asintió sonriente, pero quería saber más sobre la chica de la que estaba cayendo completamente enamorado.

***

Febrero terminó y con él se llevó el invierno; marzo estaba por terminar y a pesar de la primavera nunca había un día completamente soleado en Sheffield.

—Si el equipo no se completa jugarás, ¿cierto? —Casi rogó la ojiverde al chico parado frente a ella.

—Seguro, todo sea por los niños—. Contestó Niall brindándole una sonrisa—. Y por verte sonreír.

—¿Disculpa?— dijo  Gemma divertida.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué dijiste de mi sonrisa? —Trato de parecer seria, pero sus labios hacían unas ligeras curvaturas a cada lado impedían su objetivo.

—¿Escuchaste? —Gemma asintió. Las mejillas de Niall se tornaron rojas, quiso desaparecer o al menos meter la cabeza en algo, pero no había forma de que su deseo se realizara. Afortunadamente para el irlandés la tensión fue rota por una voz a su espalda.

—Siento la tardanza, pero sabes que Louis puede ser una diva cuando se lo propone —Gemma asintió sonriente mientras escuchaba la voz de Harry a su espalda. Niall se giró para saludar a su amigo, pero lo que se encontró lo sacó de juego por un momento.

—Lo siento —la voz aguda de Louis llegó fuerte y clara a los oídos del irlandés, no había duda que se trataba de su amigo. —¡Niall!

Ambos chicos se observaron durante unos segundos que se sintieron infinitos, hasta que una voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Se conocen? —Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio, tanto Gemma como él estaban sorprendidos y ansiosos por una explicación.

—Somos amigos.

—¿Harry es tu novio?

Niall y Louis dijeron al unísono.

Ambos chicos y Gemma se giraron para mirar a Niall.

—Lo siento, no quería que sonara así —se disculpó el rubio mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—Cómo se conocen —quiso saber el castaño ojiazul señalando de Niall a Harry y viceversa. Ambos chicos se miraron y se desternillaron frente al ojiazul.

—Larga historia —le respondió Harry pasando su brazo por sus hombros y estrechándolo hacia él.

Niall miraba a la pareja enternecido, por un momento sintió envidia, quería poder hacer eso con Gemma, pero ellos sólo eran  _amigos_ , aunque el rubio no estaba seguro de qué tan buen trabajo estaba haciendo en reprimir sus sentimientos que se habían formado en su interior en ese tiempo.

—Zayn se va a enfadar cuando se enteré que lo supe primero. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Las comisuras de los labios del irlandés se elevan dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa traviesa.

—Ahora que lo dices, lo sé. Pero supongo que puedo darle una explicación razonable, como que Gemma es tu cita de San Valentín; ¡dime por favor que tus planes la incluían!

Gemma y Niall se sorprendieron por la atrevida afirmación del castaño, a la ojiverde la cubrió un rubor en las mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Niall por su parte no pudo contener un ataque de tos, claro que quería llamar a Gemma _su cita_ , pero estaba seguro que no era lo que ella quería.

—Sí, mis planes la incluían, mejor dicho,  _sus_  planes me incluían— contestó el irlandés tratando de sonar relajado y apuntando a la ojiverde que aún trataba de bajar el color de su rostro—, pero como dije, estuvimos en el hospital como voluntarios, bueno yo sí, ella lo hace todo el tiempo.

Louis lo observó con las cejas levantadas. —Sí, y seguramente el montón de comida que sobró lo comieron ella y Lux, por no decir que era de tu restaurante favorito.

¿Cómo es que asociaba hechos aislados de más de un mes atrás? Era en ocasiones así cuando el rubio odiaba la maldita memoria de su castaño amigo. Niall deseaba que parara, aunque no la mirara, se daba cuenta de lo tensa que se encontraba Gemma ante la situación, para fortuna del rubio, Harry también notó lo abrumada que se encontraba su hermana y decidió cortar la incómoda conversación y llevarse a Louis a que mirase el lugar.   

Niall y Louis charlaron cuando el juego empezó, Harry era parte de uno de los equipos y Gemma corría de un lado a otro cuidando que todo estuviera en orden. Louis le resumió cómo conoció a los hermanos Styles, y Niall hizo lo mismo, ambos chicos omitiendo la bochornosa experiencia que habían protagonizado en el proceso.

Al finalizar el encuentro, Gemma había conseguido que los dos jugaran unos minutos. Ninguno hizo mucho, pero correr tras el balón era suficiente para ambos.

—Para el siguiente partido te pondré en mi equipo, si tú estás de acuerdo— cuestionó la chica caminando junto al irlandés quien le ayudaba a llevar las heladeras a la camioneta que les habían prestado.

—Me encantaría —Niall esbozaba una enorme sonrisa por el hecho que Gemma lo incluyera en algo tan importante para ella.

—Por los niños, ¿cierto?— Preguntó divertida la ojiverde mirando a Niall de reojo. Él dejó escapar una risa y asintió efusivamente.

—Por los niños.

Unos minutos después todo estaba guardado y listo para ser transportado. Los tres chicos y Gemma se reunieron para despedirse.

—Descuida Harold, nosotros nos encargamos de esto, ustedes vayan y hagan lo que sea que hagan juntos —el rostro de Harry y Louis enrojeció considerablemente ante el comentario “inocente” de la chica, Niall, por su parte, se desternillo con la reacción de sus amigos, al punto de no poder respirar.

—Nos vemos chicos, diviértanse— gritó Niall a la distancia, cuando pudo articular palabra.

Una vez instalados en la camioneta, Niall puso en marcha el motor y espero indicaciones. —Entonces, cuál es el plan del día mi _lady_ — cuestionó Niall con el mejor acento inglés que pudo imitar, consiguiendo una risa de Gemma que hizo que su pecho se hinchara de emoción.

—Pues tengo hasta el lunes para entregar la camioneta, y sólo debo descargarla en mi casa. Así que si quieres ayudarme con eso, tenemos el resto de la tarde libre; si quieres, claro— dijo Gemma mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y evitaba la mirar al chico.

—Sabes, podría pasar todo mi tiempo contigo y hacer nada y sería perfecto— soltó sin pensar sus palabras y se arrepintió al instante, pero la ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Gemma, le dieron la confianza suficiente para continuar—. Está dicho, tu casa y luego pensamos algo, ¿sí?— Habló tímido Niall. Gemma asintió efusivamente sin esconder su sonrisa.

*

—Zayn y tú se conocen, ¡ wow!, en serio que el mundo es pequeño— dijo el rubio mientras caminaba junto a Gemma por los pasillos de la tienda de antigüedades a la que lo había llevado la ojiverde.

—Lo es —la chica observaba los estantes y en ocasiones se detenía a contemplar alguna cosa que llamara su atención—. Eres el único chico, aparte de Harry, que accede en acompañarme a un sitio como éste, mi papá solía darme dinero y fijar un punto de reunión— habló con nostalgia al recordar su pasado—. Decía que entendía mi pasión por las compras, pero que prefería mantenerse al margen o enloquecería. Cuéntame tu secreto, ¿tienes un transmisor de radio escondido para soportarme, eh? —Le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

Niall se encogió de hombros y negó divertido. —Nah. Hemos sido sólo mi mamá y yo desde hace cinco años, así que tuve que adaptarme a ella para que no se sintiera sola y deprimida. Confieso que al principio me hartaba, como cualquier hombre, pero al ver lo importante que era para ella que yo estuviera ahí me hacía feliz, así que aprendí a disfrutarlo. Aún no entiendo el porqué de probarse tantas cosas y elegir la primera opción; y  para mí siempre se ve hermosa, así esté recién levantada y en pijama —Niall rió y Gemma se unió a él.

—Eres un excelente chico— Gemma lo rodeó con su brazo por los hombros, aunque para eso tuvo que ponerse en puntas y jalarlo un poco para acercarlo a ella—, y tu madre debe sentirse muy orgullosa de que seas su hijo —giró su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, provocando un rubor en el chico.

—Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto —Gemma negó—. La sincera felicidad en sus rostro cuando encuentran el accesorio correcto y tienen quien las apoye; así se trate del torpe chico carente de sentido de la moda y el buen gusto.

Gemma rió y se separó del chico, caminó hasta detenerse frente a un estante lleno de lentes de diferentes tipos.

—¿Por qué dejaron Irlanda? Quiero decir, tu papá y tu hermano viven allá, ¿no?— dijo la chica probándose algunos lentes y modelándolos a Niall.

—Mis padres se separaron cuando tenía trece, y un año después firmaron el divorcio, fui de casa en casa por un años, con papá siempre había alguien acompañándolo, pero con mi mamá no, su familia vive un poco alejada para visitarla a diario. Ella pensaba que ese lugar le impedían desprenderse de su pasado y avanzar, así que un día lo decidió. Yo sólo pensé que iba a necesitar un apoyo, Greg estaba en la universidad así que era imposible para él. Y así comenzamos juntos nuestra aventura en Wolverhampton.

—Eres un gran chico —Niall se encogió de hombros y negó, iba a decir algo, pero Gemma se lo impidió—. Lo digo en serio. Harry tenía seis cuando mis padres se divorciaron, aunque le afecto no era muy consciente de la situación, pero yo tenía diez y me enfadé con ambos, les dejé de hablar y hacía de todo para provocarlos.

Con mamá sólo bastó una pelea de harina y mezcla para hornear y todo arreglado, pero con papá no. Él se fue a Manchester poco después de la separación y yo simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que nos estuviera abandonando. No hablé con él en meses, lo dejaba colgado al teléfono y botaba en una caja todos los obsequios que enviaba, no importaba cuán lindos fueran, yo simplemente los arrumbaba.

Entonces cumplí once y tuve una fiesta en el boliche, yo le advertí a mamá que ni se le ocurriera invitarlo a sabiendas que estaba escuchándome por el teléfono, entonces llegó mi cumpleaños y me la pasé todo el día vigilando la puerta para decirle que se fuera, pero él nunca llegó, y me sentí miserable porque finalmente había conseguido apartarlo de mí, y probablemente de Harry, y ya no era más su culpa sino mía por ser tan infantil. Recuerdo que eran las once con cuarenta y estaba acurrucada en el sillón mientras mamá intentaba hacer que Harry durmiera después de toda el azúcar que consumió; alguien tocó a la puerta y sin más la abrí, y ahí estaba él. Yo sólo me abalancé sobre él sin importarme lo cargado que venía, y cuando él me rodeó con sus brazos, te juro que fue el mejor abrazo de la vida —Niall sonreía al ver la emoción con que la ojiverde le hablaba de su padre, tenía los ojos cristalizados, pero sonreía, y eso era todo lo que él podía pedir.

Después le reclamé por no aparecerse en el boliche, y me dijo que no quería arruinarme el día y por eso había esperado hasta el final. Sólo quería pedirle perdón y me dijo que no importaba, que pasara lo que pasara jamás dejaría de amarme porque era su princesa y eso no cambiaría.

Gemma suspiró, estaba recargada sobre el estante jugueteando con unos lentes, Niall estaba a su lado y observaba cada movimiento que hacía. Él entendía al padre de la chica, definitivamente era una persona imposible de no amar.

Ambos chicos caminaban por el sendero de un parque, traían bolsas de papel en las manos y reían animadamente; el sol se estaba ocultando y ellos buscaban un lugar donde poder comer, habían pasado toda la tarde en la tienda de antigüedades viendo y probándose todo lo que quisieron y lo único que querían ahora era que su estómago dejara de retorcerse dentro de ellos.

Finalmente encontraron un lugar despejado de los niños que aún jugaban ahí, y de los árboles que habitaban el lugar; desde donde se encontraban podían mirar el cielo en su esplendor y eso les gustaba a los dos.

—McDonalds, eh. Buena elección— comentó la chica mirando su cena.

—¡Hey! Soy universitario con un empleo medio decente y salario mínimo, se trata de la supervivencia del más listo.

—Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón. Muy listo Horan.

Gemma tomó su bolsa de comida y sacó su hamburguesa y empezó a comer.

—¿Crees que llueva?— dijo Niall observando el cielo.

—No lo sé, tal vez en unas horas. Ahora come.

Niall imitó a la chica y durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a comer y hacer caras graciosas cada vez que se miraban.

—Mira— habló Gemma apuntando al cielo—. Una estrella, pide un deseo.

—¿Qué? —Niall la miraba sorprendido.

Gemma rodó los ojos. —Las estrellas traen suerte, dicen que si le pides un deseo a la primera estrella del cielo te lo cumple. Anda pide un deseo— ordenó la ojiverde al chico y luego cerró los ojos. Niall la miraba y se le hacía la cosa más tierna que había visto, hizo caso a la chica y cerró sus ojos para pedir un deseo.

—Listo, no puedes decírselo a nadie o no se cumple— dijo solemne la chica.

—De acuerdo. Y cómo en cuanto se cumple —la ojiverde frunció el ceño—. Cuándo me lo va a conceder— explicó.

Gemma se encogió de hombros y sonrió. —Nadie sabe, tal vez dependa del deseo y la utilidad del mismo. Tal vez te lo cumpla ahora o en tu otra vida.

—Y cuál es el punto.

—Creer.

Gemma se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped y Niall la imitó.

—Dicen que si cuentas nueve estrellas durante nueve noches seguidas puedes pedir un deseo, ya sabes por si se te pasa la primera.

Niall soltó una risa. —Lo tendré en mente.

—Sabes qué pedí —Niall negó mirándola—. Que cantaras algo para mí, así como cuando cantas para Lux.

—Supongo que puedo hacer tu deseo realidad.

—La estrella —lo corrigió Gemma.

—Seguro, la estrella— repitió Niall divertido de lo tierna que estaba siendo en ese momento la chica.

Niall lo pensó unos segundos antes de encontrar la canción que decía exactamente lo que deseaba.

— _There_   _comes a time, a time in everyone's life. Where nothing seems to go your way, where nothing seems to turn out right_.

Niall cantó lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Gemma lo escuchara estando junto a él.

Gemma no conocía la canción, pero mientras Niall avanzaba en la letra sentía las palabras clavarse en su pecho, pero no le quemaban, no, por el contrario sentía como si esa pinchazo liberara poco a poco la presión que llevaba consigo, y todo era gracias al chico de pelo rubio y mirada azul.

La chica se incorporó y se sostuvo sobre su codo, miró a Niall cantar, tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello teñido y revuelto, sus pestañas dibujando sombras en sus mejillas; su nariz recta, y sus labios delgados articulando cada palabra que cantaba. Se veía inocente, como un niño. Había descubierto que una de sus cosas favoritas era escucharlo reír estruendosamente, eso la llenaba de vida.

Antes de conocerlo no creía que fuera necesario salir del agujero negro al que se había confinado, pero desde el primero momento que le escribió una grieta se formó a su alrededor dando paso a la brillante luz que era Niall. Porque él era luz y vida, y tenía tanto en él que podía compartirlo y sólo se hacía más y más. Ella no recordaba cómo era su vida antes de Niall, y no estaba segura de querer recordarlo.

— _I wanna be me, let it be me, I wish to be me_.

Niall cantó las últimas palabras tan suave que Gemma quiso tocarlo, y lo hizo. Pasó sus dedos por sus párpados y los deslizó a su nariz. Niall abrió los ojos al sentir el tacto sobre su rostro, se encontró con la ojiverde a centímetros de su rostro y sonrió, quiso hablar, pero fue cortado por los labios de Gemma sobre los suyos. Tardó en reaccionar unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que ella lo estaba besando.

_Gemma lo estaba besando._

Cuando se separaron Niall sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Gemma se puso en pie y salió corriendo sin decir nada, dejando a un confundido rubio tras sí.

*

—Gemma y Niall, ya sabes ¿están juntos?— preguntó Louis, quien estaba acurrucado con Harry en el sillón viendo _Cake Boss_.

 —Mmm, no realmente. Niall está enamorado, pien…

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió a los chicos, se escuchó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte y desesperado.

—¡Ya voy!

Harry se salió del agarre de Louis y corrió hasta la puerta, frente a él se encontró con un mojado Niall con el cabello revuelto. Sin pedir permiso ingresó en el apartamento y paseó su vista por cada rincón.

—¿Está aquí? —la voz del rubio salió cortada, a pesar su intento por sonar tranquilo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Harry caminó tras él, su rostro estaba fijo en la espalda de su amigo—. Niall, ¿y Gemma? —la preocupación invadió el rostro del rizado al ver la expresión en los ojos del irlandés cuando lo encaró—. ¡Joder Niall!, ¡habla!

Louis se incorporó de un salto al ver a Harry tan alterado, lo rodeó con sus brazos intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Niall, ¿qué pasó?— habló Louis tratando de mantener la calma  que ninguno de los otros chicos tenía.

—Y-yo, no lo sé —el chico negó con la cabeza, pasó sus manos por su cabello y tiró de él con fuerza.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo rubio, respira —volvió a decir Louis.

—Estábamos bien, y entonces ella se fue y y-yo pensé que estaba aquí —el rubio hablaba atropellado—. Dejó todo —terminó el chico mostrando unas bolsas de plástico y el bolso de Gemma que cogió de una mesilla junto al pasillo; ni Harry ni Louis habían notado que el rubio trajera nada en sus manos cuando entró.

—Niall, por favor dime todo lo que paso antes de que huyera —Harry estaba alterado, necesitaba comprender el comportamiento de su hermana para poder buscarla, pero le preocupaba lo que la chica pudiera hacer estando sola.

—Estuvimos en una tienda comprando, luego fuimos por comida y al parque, vimos las estrellas y me pidió que cantara y luego me besó y se fue —Niall hablaba deprisa con su acento irlandés muy marcado, y agitaba las manos tanto como lo permitían las cosas que cargaba.

Harry y Louis lo miraban incrédulo, sus ojos desorbitados y sus labios formando una clara y gran ‘O’.

—E-ella, ¿te besó? —apenas pudo articular el rizado. La sorpresa y la incertidumbre lo invadía, no tenía idea de cómo se podía estar sintiendo su hermana y eso lo estaba alterando demasiado. —¡Su teléfono! Debo llamarla —el rizado corrió hacia el teléfono fijo, pero antes de poder tomarlo Niall le confirmó su temor.

—Lo intenté, pero está en el bolso.

—¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea, Gemma! —Harry gritó, en su cuerpo se reflejaba la desesperación que poco a poco se apoderaba de él, se restregó las palmas contra su cara intentando calmarse, pero la preocupación lo estaba invadiendo rápidamente.

Sin previo aviso un ruido los sacó de su burbuja de tensión sobresaltándolos, era el teléfono que sonaba en la estancia, Harry se apresuró a contestar deseando que fuera su hermana o algo que le diera su paradero.

—¿Gemma? —La ansiedad de Harry se escuchaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba, su rostro cambió rápidamente de esperanzador a frustración. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar soltar un grito de desesperación— Oh, Lou, ahora no —el rostro del chico cambió completamente y un rastro de luz se pudo apreciar a través de sus ojos— ¿Está contigo? ¡Dios! Gracias, yo, ahora mismo voy para allá —Harry se disponía a tomar las llaves del auto, pero se detuvo—¿Qué dice que? ¡No, no, no! ¡Necesito verla! —Pasó su mano libre por su rizado cabello y lo jaló con evidente frustración. Louis y Niall no entendían mucho de la conversación, y estaban ansiosos —más el rubio— por saber de qué hablaban. —Bien— dijo un Harry derrotado—. Pero, si cualquier cosa pasa, por favor avísame. Hey, hey, ¡Gemma! —Ante la mención del nombre el corazón de Niall dio un vuelco en su pecho, contuvo la respiración para no perder ningún detalle de lo que su amigo dijera—. Cualquier cosa estoy aquí, de acuerdo. Te amo.

Harry colgó el teléfono y se desplomó en el sillón cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y lanzando un grito que había estado reprimiendo desde que la llamada comenzó. —Ella está bien— dijo unos minutos después.

La cara de Niall se relajó visiblemente, pero aún tenía ese malestar de no saber qué había hecho mal, besarla, claro estaba, pero no estaba seguro del porqué si él no lo había comenzado.

—Está con Lou y se quedará ahí esta noche, yo pasaré mañana a recogerla.

Louis se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó susurrándole un todo estará bien al oído que el rizado agradeció con un asentimiento.

—¿Ella va a estar bien?— habló por fin el rubio. Se sentía perdido, no sabía si llorar o gritar o golpear algo, sólo quería verla y saber que ella estaba a salvo, de lo que fuera que estuviera huyendo.

Harry lo miró con pena y le dio un ligero asentimiento. —No es tu culpa Nialler. Me gustaría decirte que estará bien y que serán amigos de nuevo, pero por primera vez no estoy seguro. Sé que ella se repondrá, pero no sé si ustedes estarán bien después de esto.

—Me gustaría saber qué hice mal— habló Niall con la voz rota. Apretaba los puños para intentar contener las lágrimas que rápidamente se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Nada, tú sólo la quisiste demasiado, y tal vez ella no está lista para eso —Harry miraba a su amigo con el rostro desencajado, sus lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, y él sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no tenía idea. Su corazón se rompía pedazo a pedazo. Por Gemma. Por Niall. Y porque sabía que no podía borrar las cicatrices de su hermana y sacarla del aislamiento en el que vivía. Porque sabía que Niall estaba muriendo lentamente y no podía darle nada a que aferrarse para seguir luchando.

No supo en qué momento se levantó y apretó al rubio contra él, pero ahora estaban abrazados, Niall lloraba en su hombro y se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza. Harry también lloraba y sabía que si no se estuviera sosteniendo del rubio probablemente caería.

Louis preparó té, su corazón se estrujaba al saber que tres personas importantes para él se encontraban sufriendo, pero debía ser fuerte por ellos. Una vez que estuvo listo y los chicos se tranquilizaron un poco lo bebieron, nadie dijo nada, pero no era necesario.

Antes de retirarse Niall le dio a Harry las cosas que había comprado su hermana ese día, su bolso y las llaves de la camioneta en la que se habían transportado ese maravilloso día, antes de que todo se desmoronara.

 *

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Gemma asintió. —Gracias— dijo en un hilo de voz.

Lou había preparado té en cuanto envío a Gemma a cambiarse la ropa empapada que llevaba puesta, después se acurrucaron en el sillón y lo bebieron mientras la ojiverde le relataba lo ocurrido. A falta de Anne, Louise era como una madre sustituta para los hermanos Styles.

Lou negó con la cabeza. —No importa.

—Perdón por correr a Tom y a Lux— dijo la ojiverde, sorbía por la nariz y se restregaba el rostro cada vez que más lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Su cara estaba roja por los tallones que se daba la chica, y sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto que había aparecido después de abandonar a Niall en el parque.

—En serio no importa, a Lux le encanta pasar el tiempo con mi hermana, y Tom siempre encuentra formas de hacer repelar a Sam, así que todos felices— respondió Lou restándole importancia.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaba era la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera y los sollozos que intentaba controlar la ojiverde.

—No sabía a dónde ir, mi hermano y él son amigos y no estoy lista para enfrentarlos.

—Ya lo estarás —Lou recorría la espalda de la chica de arriba abajo intentando reconfortarla.

Gemma negaba repetidas veces. —No, no puedo. Esta vez yo lo arruiné y, y no sé cómo solucionarlo —hablaba rápido y entre sollozos, era casi imposible entender lo que decía, pero Lou se esforzaba por no perder palabra.

—Puedes comenzar por decirle, si quieres no todo, pero…

—¡No, no, no, no! No puedo— cortó a la mujer rápidamente—. Jamás dejé a nadie acercarse lo suficiente, y él —soltó un sollozo—, él me habló de su familia y amigos y un montón de cosas sin importancia, y nunca pidió nada a cambio— hablaba tan rápido como el llanto le permitía—. Y yo simplemente le conté cosas, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba metido en cada aspecto de mi vida, y-y. Yo juré que no iba a repetirse lo de Tom y está pasando justo lo contrario— gritó desesperada y comenzó a golpearse con los puños sus rodillas y muslos. —¡Aaaaaaah! ¡No puedo!

—¡Hey Gemma! Cariño, tranquila —la tomó por las manos y la rodeó entre sus brazos brindándole la protección y el calor de madre que en ese momento necesitaba.

—Incluso mi blog tiene pedazos de él.

Lou esbozó una sonrisa. —Lo vas a solucionar, eres una guerrera como para permitir que él gané. Te vas a calmar y le contarás a Niall —Gemma negó con la cabeza, aún estaba apoyada en el hombro de la mujer mayor—. Sí, sí lo harás, porque Niall merece una explicación, tú misma dijiste que es increíble.

—Tom también era increíble al principio —su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto.

—Sabes qué —Lou estrechó a la ojiverde más fuerte—, probablemente no conocí a Tom en sus mejor momento, pero jamás le agradé, ni Lux o tus amigas, aunque siempre fingió lo contrario, y odiaba que me ayudaras con la cafetería, y nunca pagó por un café pendiente, y cada vez te decía que sí sólo porque sabía lo importante que era para ti —Gemma la miró sorprendida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Es rencoroso y mentiroso y un controlador Gem, y tú eras su víctima. Y Niall no es así, tiene la sinceridad dibujada en su rostro. Él es feliz haciendo a las personas felices, y sobre todo es feliz si te hace _a ti_ feliz—. Gemma dejó escapar una risa al recordar la historia que le había contado el chico esa tarde y asintió.

Puedo asegurarte que él puede hacerte de todo menos daño, metería mis manos al fuego por él. Escúchame bien —la tomó del rostro para que la mirara directo a los ojos—, todo se va a solucionar, y sé que suena a cliché, pero de verdad después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.

—Y si es de noche.

Lou sonrió. —Entonces tenemos la luna, pero siempre hay esperanza.

—Niall es un pedacito de sol— dijo Gemma sonriendo genuinamente por primera vez desde que comenzó a llorar.

—Pues mejor, porque así verán al arcoíris salir, y si tienen suerte tal vez encuentren juntos el tesoro al final de éste.

—Y si el problema soy yo.

—Si es tan bueno como creo que lo es, encontraran una forma de arreglarlo. Pero Gem, no pierdas lo más por lo menos, no olvides que la vida es acerca del viaje y no de a dónde nos lleva.

***

 Las semanas habían pasado y los días como la vida de Niall eran grises la mayoría del tiempo. El irlandés no había conseguido hablar con Gemma después del tormentoso incidente; desistió de ir a su casa y al hospital una semana después de lo ocurrido, cuando Harry le pidió que le diera su espacio. Aún así, eso no le impidió continuar dejando sus mensajes matutinos y nocturnos, a los que se acostumbró a dejar cuando Gemma aún le permitía ser parte de su vida.

Antes de conocerse en persona, Niall tenía por costumbre dejar un mensaje por las mañanas en el blog de la chica deseándole un buen día; después de su salida por San Valentín comenzó a enviarle mensajes de texto en las noches para que tuviera lindos sueños. Ella le había dicho que cada día, sin importar lo mal que resultará, había dos momentos por los que valía la pena levantarse, y ambos lo incluían. Así que cada mañana encendía su computador y escribía lo que viniera a su mente, siempre terminando con “ _Que tengas un día interesante_ ”, y cada noche tomaba su celular y texteaba un mensaje de hasta pronto, terminando siempre con un “ _Buenas noches princesa”._ Gemma jamás contestaba, incluso parecía haber abandonado el blog, y eso le partía el alma, porque sabía lo importante que era para ella ese espacio donde poder ser ella misma, y se culpaba de haberlo robado, pero deseaba hacerle saber que, por si de casualidad lo revisaba, esperaba estuviera feliz; aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de ser el motivo de alguien para levantarse.

Al final, el cambio de humor de Niall, fue la razón por la que Liam y Zayn supieron del novio de Louis y la relación del rubio con la hermana del mismo. Lo integraron bastante bien, y Zayn le agradeció hacer tan feliz a Louis, no sin antes advertirle que “ _si lo lastimas_   _te corto las bolas_ ” en palabras del morocho.

Los cuatro chicos trataban de subirle el ánimo al rubio, porque aunque Niall intentaba sonreír y comportarse lo más normal que sus ánimos le permitían para no preocupar a sus amigos ni a su madre, ellos claramente diferenciaban al feliz y sonriente lleno de vida Niall, y no al zombi viviente con muecas por sonrisas en que se había convertido. El único momento del día en el que albergaba un poco de esperanza era cuando estaba por encontrarse con Harry, y ésta se esfumaba tan rápido como el chico de rizos le daba una negativa más sobre su hermana.

Estaba por perder toda esperanza de arreglar las cosas con Gemma, cuando Harry, antes de que él preguntara le tendió un sobre. Era blanco y sin ninguna decoración a excepción de su nombre escrito en negro en una cara del sobre, “Es de Gemma”, fueron las palabras del rizado y una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. El corazón de Niall se detuvo por unos instantes, no quería parpadear o respirar por temor a que todo fuera una mala broma producto de su cabeza y el papel se desvaneciera de su mano, pero no pasó. El rubio guardó con solemnidad la carta dentro de su mochila y continúo con su día sorprendiendo a los chicos, quienes pensaron que la abriría allí mismo o correría a algún lugar a leerla, pero eso no sucedió.

La carta pesaba como un yunque en su mochila, claro que estaba ansioso por leerla, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que significara la conclusión de su batalla y salir mortalmente herido. Miedo a no estar seguro de poder vivir con lo que en ella estuviera escrito. Esperó a que el viernes llegara y que el día terminara, esperó incluso a que Liam se fuera antes de tomar el pesado sobre en sus manos y observarlo detenidamente, consideró sus opciones antes de abrirlo hasta que ya no hubo nada que lo detuviera y la abrió.

_Hola Niall James, también me gusta cómo suena tu nombre cuando lo digo (o escribo), sé que probablemente no estás de humor para bromas, y no te culpo si decides botar esto antes de terminar._

_Perdón por no elegir una opción menos cobarde para intentar explicarme, pero aún no estoy lista para hablarlo, y menos a ti que no tienes culpa de lo que pasa en mi atormentada burbuja. No espero que me entiendas, tampoco quiero que lo hagas, porque si fuera así significaría que has pasado por lo mismo, y eso me rompería el corazón._

_Había una vez una princesa, habitaba en un reino donde los príncipes eran caballeros. Ella, ingenuamente, pensaba que todos los reinos eran iguales. Deseaba con ansias el día en que encontrara a su príncipe, alto y guapo, y cada noche pedía a las estrellas por él, pero se olvidó de mencionar lo más importante. La princesa creció y se topó con algunos sapos, hasta que un día las estrellas enviaron al príncipe, Tom, todo parecía perfecto. Era educado y generoso con la princesa y su familia,  pronto se ganó la aprobación de todos. Él era mayor y estudiaba el reino de Sheffield, convenció a la princesa de ir con él cuando fuera el momento, y así lo hizo. Al principio todo estuvo bien, ella hizo amigas y compartían piso, tenía un trabajo y la oportunidad de disfrutar su libertad, pero las cosas cambiaron. Tom, probablemente lucía como un príncipe, pero jamás fue un caballero. Poco a poco sometió a la princesa, la alejó de extraños, amigos y,  finalmente, su familia; no tenía permitido hacer nada que él no aprobara. Usaba palabras como linda y cariño acompañadas de inútil y estúpida; había flores o joyas por cada prohibición. Las cosas empeoraron y comenzaron los gritos y las amenazas; era un infierno, pero era mejor que no tener dónde pasar las noches o qué comer. Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, lo hicieron; primero moretones en brazos y muñecas y finalmente un golpe, tal vez fue un milagro o un deseo perdido en la infinidad del espacio, pero ese día como si hubiese recibido el llamado de algún ser celestial llegó el hermano de la princesa a la ciudad, sabía que algo andaba mal y se presentó sin avisar, la encontró aterrorizada, acurrucada en una esquina, por supuesto que el príncipe no estaba. Su hermano se enfadó tanto al verla de esa manera, que pensó que también la golpearía, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó lejos de ese lugar, al que nadie podría considerar hogar. Avisó a los reyes y juntos informaron a la corte a pesar de las súplicas de la princesa. El miedo a él la invadía y la repulsión por ella también; no estaba segura de ser digna de su familia o de cualquier otro individuo en la tierra._

_Finalmente, con ayuda de su familia intentó salir adelante y recuperó a su mejor amiga, quién nunca la abandonó, aunque ella no lo supo hasta entonces, volvió a estudiar y a trabajar. Pero el sentimiento de culpa, el miedo y la angustia aún estaban así que ocupó cada día para evitar que su mente jugara sucio. Se alejó de cada persona que intentó conocerla, porque perdió la confianza en los demás, pero sobre todo en ella misma._

_Han pasado dos años de eso, y las paredes que me protegen son grandes, fuertes y frías, pero entonces apareciste tú, y encontraste la forma de colarte lentamente y sin aviso por ellas, llenando mi vida de luz y me hiciste sentir cosas que no recordaba que podía sentir, y alegraste mi vida de una forma en la que nadie lo había hecho antes, y por momentos me hiciste olvidar mis demonios internos._

_Esa noche corrí porque estaba aterrada, aún lo estoy, pensé que huía de ti, pero lo cierto es que intentaba esconderme de mí misma, porque lo que siento es nuevo para mí en todos los sentidos y no estoy lista para enfrentarme a esto, aún no; y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo y que termines herido o que no sea lo que esperas, de cualquier forma me sería imposible soportarlo._

_Perdón por tardar tanto en darte una explicación, pero necesitaba poner mi cabeza y mis sentimientos en orden, comprendo si no quieres volver a verme, yo tampoco lo haría si fuera tú, perdona por mentirte, pero tenía miedo de que te alejaras, y es que estos meses me has hecho más feliz de lo que no he sido en toda mi vida. Gracias por intentarlo aún cuando pedí que te alejaras. No sé si soy algo que valga la pena, pero espero poder responder algún día._

_Con cariño Gemma Anne Styles._

_P.D. Gracias, que tengas una vida interesante… Leprechaun, Príncipe James, Niall._

Terminó de leer la carta y sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas, no quería creer que alguien tan bueno y dulce como ella hubiera pasado por eso. Quién tendría el corazón para lastimarla.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón dolía, quiso encontrar al bastardo que lastimó a su pequeña y golpearlo hasta borrar lo que hizo, pero él no era así, no iba por la vida golpeando personas y eso era algo de lo que siempre se enorgullecería. Se reclamó por no llegar antes a la vida de Gemma y tal vez así evitar su dolor, pero para eso era tarde, ahora sólo podía recoger las piezas rotas y hacerlas funcionar nuevamente.

Tomó su laptop y cuando estuvo encendida buscó el blog de la chica, debía darle una respuesta, ya habían pasado tres días desde que había recibido la carta y tenía que asegurarse que Gemma supiera que era distinto al imbécil que la lastimo.

_Hola princesa, perdón por tardar tanto en responder, pero quería ser yo quien hablara, sin influencia de amigos, ni profesores, ni nadie, sólo tú y yo._

_Yo ni siquiera sé qué decirte, ahora mismo estoy demasiado enfadado por no llegar antes a tu vida para evitarte todo el sufrimiento, perdona por demorarme tanto, no soy inglés y la puntualidad no es una de mis virtudes. Me encantaría poder sostener tu mano y quitar el dolor que lleva tu alma o al menos ayudarte a llevarlo. Entiendo que no te sientas preparada para hablarlo, y no pienso que seas cobarde por hacerlo de esta forma, probablemente yo me habría encerrado en mi habitación lamentándome y escuchando música y nunca lo hubiera enfrentado. Eres la más valiente que conozco y agradezco por compartir tus demonios conmigo, por favor no te sientas avergonzada, jamás me iría de tu vida ahora que te encontré._

_Si te soy sincero, también estoy asustado de todo esto, jamás conocí a nadie que me provocara reír, llorar, saltar y toda una avalancha de emociones y sensaciones que me es imposible describir; cuando te veo quiero verte reír y tengo la necesidad de protegerte incluso del viento que te rodea, perdón si esto te asusta, sólo quiero que me conozcas tal cual soy y así un día, tal vez, ganarme tu confianza. Quiero que estés bien y no tengas miedo de nada ni de nadie, mereces estar bien, y sé que eres la única que puede salvarte, pero voy a estar a tu lado cada minuto y no me iré aunque grites que lo haga, ahora más que nunca estaré para ti, comprendo si aún quieres mantener  tu distancia, pero te haré saber que aquí estoy. No te preocupes si salgo herido, por ti vale la pena correr el riesgo. ¿Recuerdas la canción que te canté aquel día en el parque? Pues es cierto todo, es lo que te ofrecí entonces y es lo que te ofrezco ahora, estoy disponible cada momento del día por si me necesitas._

_Tal vez suene egoísta, pero me alegra saber que sea yo el que te haya hecho más feliz en toda tu vida, espero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo lo que queda de ella, porque hablo en serio si te digo que tu sonrisa es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida, incluso sobre la comida, el futbol y la música. Tu sonrisa me hace querer ser todo lo que siempre deseaste, incluso un príncipe, siento no ser bueno para eso, pero puedo ser tu_ _leprechaun_ _, ya sabes, eso se me da mejor._

_Gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida._

_Te quiero princesa, que tengas una vida extraordinaria._

_Niall James._

**_Enviado por: nsn_leprechaun_ **

Después de varios borradores por fin decidió enviar su respuesta, sólo deseaba que expresara todo lo que quería decir y que no fuera demasiado tarde.

***

Después de esa noche algo en Niall cambió, la amargura que envolvía su alma fue desapareciendo gradualmente y él decidió hacer algo para cumplir su promesa con Gemma, así le llevara toda la vida, sus amigos notaron el cambio y estuvieron más que felices en ayudarlo cuando les propuso una idea que había rondado su mente desde hacía tiempo. Louis fue un gran apoyo para él, y prácticamente vivían juntos cuando el castaño no estaba con su novio el rizado.

Para Gemma las cosas no fueron muy distintas, las palabras escritas por el rubio retumbaban en su cabeza a cada momento, quería disfrutar el viaje y que fuera Niall quien lo viviera con ella. El lunes siguiente de recibir su respuesta decidió contestar cada mensaje que recibía del rubio y poco a poco se fue acercando a él, no se acercaba a lo que habían tenido, pero ambos lo intentaban día a día y se sentía —de alguna forma— liberador.

***

—Hola, pensé que no vendrías— dijo Niall. — Tu cabello, ahora es durazno, me gusta.

—Gracias. Lo cierto es que esto fue lo único que me mantuvo un poco cuerda, así que no me lo perdería por nada.

Ambos chicos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, Harry se colocó junto a Gemma, llevaba un enorme ramo de flores para su novio, Zayn junto al rizado tenía otro ramo para entregarle a Perrie por su primer papel importante. El musical de este año era “ _Sweeney Todd_ ”, Louis era el barbero, Benjamin Barker, y Perrie su hija, Johanna. En algún punto de la puesta en escena Gemma tomó la mano del irlandés entre la suya y así permanecieron hasta que las luces se encendieron en la sala. Para Niall fue un revulsivo, le dio la seguridad que estaba perdiendo para continuar con su plan.

Al terminar fueron al bar del amigo de Harry, finalmente convencieron al rizado de tocar algunas de sus canciones frente a un público real, y Louis creyó que ese día era perfecto.

Harry estuvo en el escenario y cantó algunos covers muy conocidos, para luego interpretar unas propias que causaron una sala llena de aplausos, Louis no se podía sentir más feliz por su novio. Después se bajó del escenario y regresó con sus amigos y comieron y charlaron un rato, estaba feliz de que su hermana accediera a ir con él, estaba junto a Niall y los dos platicaban sonrientes. En algún momento de la noche Niall y Louis desaparecieron de la mesa y no fue hasta que el castaño habló en el micrófono que notaron sus ausencias.

—Hola, me escuchan— decía el castaño a través del micrófono para probarlo—. Bien, supongo que lo hacen. Yo realmente no me dedico a esto, pero quise hacer una excepción para la persona más importante de mi vida. Él ama cantar y componer, dice que es una terapia y yo soy su inspiración, así que Hazz, quiero que sepas que tú también eres mi inspiración. Entre mi amigo y yo hemos estado trabajando en esto, Niall —se volteó hacia el rubio, quien arreglaba algunos cables de la guitarra, y le señaló el micrófono— ¿quieres decir algo?

El rubio asintió y tomó el micrófono que descansaba sobre el otro pedestal. —Hola, yo, mmm, amo cantar, aunque nunca he hecho nada como esto. Con Louis hemos trabajado para hacer algo especial para dos personas importantes para nosotros. Esto empezó como una confusión y pensamos que sería bueno recordarlo de algún modo. Él ya lo dijo, Harry, esto es para ti, y— dirigió su vista sobre Gemma y sonrió— también es para ti.

Niall comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra y crear una suave melodía, para que el castaño comenzara a cantar en seguida. — _Honey you are a rock upon which I stand._

El corazón de Harry se hinchó de felicidad al escuchar las primeras palabras que cantaba su novio, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso por él. Louis siempre se quejaba sobre lo difícil que era hacer rimar dos palabras y decir algo decente, pero ahí estaba sorprendiéndolo una vez más.

La canción siguió y ambos chicos se repartían las estrofas, los ojos de Gemma se aguaron al ir escuchando la canción. Cuando accedió a pedir ayuda la psicóloga sugirió que escribir sería una gran idea, así que comenzó el blog y Harry lo mismo, ya que estaba un poco frustrado por lo mucho que se esforzaba y lo poco que recibía de vuelta, pero entonces su hermano encontró en la música una salida, ella no era muy buena, pero Harry la ayudó y juntos lograron componer algunas canciones, y otras que el rizado hizo pensando en ella. Pero esto era distinto, a excepción de Harry, nadie se había tomado la molestia de siquiera dedicarle una canción, mucho menos escribirla a él, y entonces ahí estaba Niall haciendo todo lo que alguna vez soñó y era mucho mejor que en su imaginación, tal vez era que la música y letra creaban una armonía perfecta o tal vez era el hecho de que fuera Niall el responsable, sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir cuando llegó el coro y el rubio la miró directo a los ojos y le cantó sólo a ella.

— _The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find. And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their minds. 'Cause I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter since I met you._

Los hermanos lloraban, un remolino de emociones se amontonaba alrededor de ellos y sólo podían explicarlo de una forma, y aunque no lo dijeron en ese momento lo sentían.

La canción terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los chicos bajaron y fueron recibidos por los vítores de sus amigos. Harry corrió a los brazos de Louis y lo besó. Era un beso que transmitía todo lo que significaba el uno para el otro. Respeto, confianza, compañía, diversión. Amor.

Niall se acercó a Gemma y al ver las lágrimas en su rostro se alarmó, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos o era muy pronto para ese tipo de declaraciones.

—¡Hey! ¿No te gustó?— Preguntó el rubio limpiando las mejillas de la rubia. Ella negó, con una sonrisa en sus labios y tomó a Niall y lo arrastró lejos del bullicio.

—Fue perfecto. Gracias —se acercó lentamente a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. El chico se sonrojó ante el inocente gesto de la rubia y sonrió como lo hacía cada vez que ella estaba feliz.

—De nada. ¿Sabes cuál es mi segunda cosa favorita en el mundo? —Gemma negó—. Tus ojos así de verdes como una esmeralda, y tan brillantes como un faro guiando la embarcación en la obscuridad —retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro y después acarició su mejilla, ella tomó su mano aprisionándola fuerte contra su ésta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y Niall veía a través de los destellos de luz que emitían las luces del bar, era suficiente.

—Siempre he creído que todos los hombres son iguales, antes pensaba que eran como los caballeros de los cuentos, luego descubrí que estaban muy distantes de ser como los cuentos, pero siempre iguales. Mi mamá dijo que era cierto, pero que había uno que haría todo por mí —ella abrió los ojos, aún sosteniendo la mano en su mejilla—. Pero ya no creo eso sabes.

—Ah, no.

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —No, creo que cada uno tiene su lado amable, pero hay uno que los tiene todos. A veces crees que el norte es la única opción y cuando lo pierdes puedes quedarte a esperar que te encuentre, o puedes buscar y darte cuenta que hay otras direcciones y encontrarlo.

—Y yo quién soy— susurró Niall acercándose a ella y posando su mano libre sobre la otra mejilla.

—El sol de mi tormenta.

Y lo besó.

Niall sostuvo su rostro como si de un pétalo se tratase, Gemma puso sus manos sobre las del chico y entrelazó sus dedos. Esta vez no escaparía, estaba aterrada, ambos lo estaban, pero se quedaría hasta que el viaje terminara, era una promesa que no necesitaba de palabras.

***

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses que se convirtieron en años; los chicos continuaron con su vida, pero a pesar de la distancia eran tan unidos como cuando se conocieron. Y ahí estaban ahora, en un pequeño piso de Londres celebrando las próximas fiestas y el cumpleaños número treinta y uno de Louis.

En la casa sólo quedaba los dueños, sus tres amigos y compañía. Estaban en la sala de estar recordado viejos tiempos, como las peleas de Liam con Sophia, ahora madre de sus hijos, Adam y Ben unos gemelos de cuatro años que eran su adoración, listos como su madre y deportistas como su padre.

Zayn nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de Louis y Niall y su pequeño gran enredo con los hermanos Styles, pero como siempre, Perrie estaba a su lado cortándole la rienda a sus chistes. Cuando Louis veía al matrimonio podía notar en los ojos de su morocho amigo el mismo brillo que tuvo cuando la rubia aceptó salir con él, cualquiera habría pensado que eran incompatibles, pero extrañamente seguían funcionando.

Harry observaba su pequeña sala y recreaba su juventud, agradecía enormemente el haberse topado con eso chicos que ahora consideraba su familia; estaba sentado junto a Louis, su prometido, se casarían el siguiente verano, no tenía idea de cómo haría su corazón para resistir el momento en el que su Lou dijera sí, solamente el recordar cuando le propuso vivir juntos le aceleraba el corazón como si de un caballo en carrera se tratase, le dio una mirada y no podía creer que siguiera tan joven y guapo como la primera vez que se cruzó frente a sus ojos.

Louis por su parte acariciaba el torso de la mano del rizado haciendo pequeños círculos, tener a sus amigos con él después de permanecer tanto tiempo al año separados lo hacía apreciar los buenos tiempos de su vida universitaria, pero al pasar sus ojos por el rostros de Liam y ver el orgullo que tenía por su pequeña familia, o la luz de los ojos de Zayn cuando su esposa emitía apenas un ruidito; o apreciar cada mañana esos grandes ojos observándolo y esa sonrisa extenderse hasta formar los hoyuelos que tanto amaba cada que el rizado lo descubría viéndolo dormir, se daba cuenta que no cambiaría por nada los momentos vividos con Harry,  _su Harry_.

Niall reía ruidosamente de cada broma o palabra que hiciesen, no podía evitarlo, su naturaleza alegre prácticamente lo forzaba a reírse, pero entonces, como si de un tranquilizante se tratase, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto Gemma entró en la habitación con una pequeña en brazos y Lux caminando a su lado. Se puso en pie rápidamente sin aguantar un minuto más estar lejos de la luz de sus ojos, porque aunque pareciera imposible, el rubio sí podía ser más feliz de lo que todos hubiesen pensado. Desde que la ojiverde entró a su vida irradiaba el doble de alegría, pero cuando supo que sería papá se transformó en un rayo de sol andante. Tomó a la niña de diez años en sus brazos y jugó con ella unos instantes, la pequeña estaba de visita pasando un tiempo con sus “tíos”; Gemma, Harry y Louis la adoraban, y para Niall era su amuleto; Lux se acurrucó entre Louis y Harry.  A pesar de que todos los presentes querían tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña de ocho meses, el rubio acaparaba a sus chicas, amaba tener la mano de Gemma entre las suyas mientras acunaba a la pequeña Haley y la veía dormir y jugar con sus rizos, decir que era la versión femenina de Harry sería tonto, porque Gemma era la versión femenina de Harry, sólo que su hija  sí tenía los rizos de su tío, y la otra diferencia eran sus ojos azules como los de él. La sonrisa de su novia y lo que sea que involucrara a su hija era su cosa favorita en el mundo por sobre la comida, la música y el futbol, y no le daba pena admitirlo.

Gemma era completamente feliz, sólo bastó que el rubio estuviera junto a ella tres meses —si acaso— para sacarla totalmente de la obscuridad en la que vivía; si alguien le hubiera dicho que sus cicatrices quedarían reducidas a simples manchones y tendría una vida llena de dicha y felicidad, lo hubiese golpeado. Agradecía infinitamente que Niall insistiera en meterse a su vida, incluso cuando pensó que era chico, porque le había permitido conocer el verdadero amor, y no conforme con seguirle dando los mejores días de su vida, también le había dado a su hermosa hija, prueba de su amor por ella, su tesoro al final del arcoíris.

La vida puede ser para algunos una serie de eventos aislados que sólo significan un reajuste en el itinerario, pero para otros esos acontecimientos sin precedentes se transforman en los senderos ocultos del camino que te conducen a la gran aventura de tu vida, y la suya aún no termina. 

  **FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> La iniciativa de cafés pendientes sí existe y surgió en Nápoles, pero hasta donde sé no está implementada en el Reino Unido.  
> Las canciones utilizadas en este fic todas existen y no son de mi propiedad. 
> 
> Cualquier error por favor dime.  
> Gracias por leer, que tengas un día interesante :)


End file.
